Supernatural pools
by BrazilianLOTRFan
Summary: Four friends,Iris,Lea,Samantha and Hannah get to ME through Iris' pool,which was enchanted by nobody other than Gandalf the Grey. Join them in their journey with 13 dwarves,a hobbit and a wizard while they try not to drive the Company insane.But how can four girls be usefull while facing a dragon?Nobody knows for sure. BilboxOC KilixOC BofurxOC and FilixOC !
1. The Just Dance Queen

**Well,I got bored while studying for my history test (Brazil's history suck) and I came up with a new story. Tell me if I should put some romance in it,and also,who you would like the girls to be paired up with.I wrote this entirely in English because translating is very boring,so you may find some stupid mistakes...well,here's the story.I needed to come up with a way that was a little different from the way people got to Middle-Earth.I hope you like it!Constructive criticism is wellcome! ENJOY! Brought to you with love from Esmeralda**

"Forget about it,Iris.I'm the Just Dance queen!"shouted a girl with sandy blond hair and green eyes,wearing short jeans and a sleeveless shirt,while she was dancing with 3 other girls in front of a huge tv. They were dancing to the song " What Makes You Beautiful "

"I still have hope on beating you,Hannah!"said a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes,wearing a simple white blouse and sweatpants,imitating the movements shown on the TV.

"Good luck with that."said a blond girl with light blue eyes,wearing a blue dress with red and white flowers on it .Her hair was messy ,it was _always _messy.

"Bitch please,I'm the Queen. No messing with me,or you'll go to the dungeon!"said song stopped. "See that?A NEW HIGHSCORE!"

"Damn you,Hannah"said the girl with black hair and grey eyes,wearing a pink t-shirt and black shorts.

"Jealous much,Lea?"said Hannah

"Hell,I'm sweating."said the blondie "Can I take a shower,Iris?"

"Of couse."answered the brown haired girl.

"Wait.I have a better idea. Who wants to swim?"said the dark haired girl,Lea.

"We didn't bring any swimsuits,you idiot"said Hannah

"We're just ten minutes from my house,five from yours and two from Samantha's"said Lea."I don't care if we just jump in with our clothes on.I always do that"

"OK"said Hannah

Meanwhile,Iris was in the kitchen getting some lemonade in fridge. All of them were sweating,and the hot weather didn't help decrease their temperature. She was followed by Samantha. THe girls were all old friends and always hung out together,hopping from one house another. They lived in a little town in New Jersey.

"Sweet and cold lemonade"said Samantha coming to help Iris with the cups.

"Thanks for the help,Sam"said Iris,pouring lemonade into the cups Sam was holding.

As they came out of the kitchen,Lea and Hannah hushed over them and grabbed two of the cups and started drinking so fast that lemonade was pouring out of their mouths.

"You are wellcome!"said Iris "Oh,and that's gross"

"They are too busy drinking,looks like they're competing to see who is the faster" said Samantha,facepalming.

"I'M DONE!"screamed Lea,clearly having some difficulty to breath

"Hell no!...How did I… ever lose to …you,Lea?"said Hannah,breathing havily

"You two are soooo polite…"said Iris, giving a sip on her lemonade. "Who's up for a swim?"

"I am" said Samantha, putting her cup on the dining table.

"Of course." said Lea

"Don't 'cha forget 'bout me, bro" said Hannah, with an annoying voice

"Let's go, then" said Iris "Better go before my parents decide to show up"

As soon as they reached the garden, Lea went running and screamed "CANNONBALL!" then she splashed into the pool.

After a minute or so, Iris noticed that Lea hadn't come back to the surface, she could not see her due to the water, that was a bit darker than usual.

"She didn't come out."she said,as she finished her lemonade

"Hey,she's just joking with us,relax,Iris"said Samantha "You know that Lea likes to joke with our faces."

"She jumped into the water about two minutes ago, she may be drowning!"said Iris,worried about her friend

"She's ok, hun"said Hannah

"Well, I'll not have Lea's name on my 'Iris let me die' notebook."as she said that,she jumped into the pool, desapearing as well.

Some minutes had passed.

"Iris was right. There's something kinda supernatural on that pool. It 's been a while since they got in.I think we should go see what happended"suggested Samantha.

"You're being a total idiot, if they're dead?We should call the police before stuff gets messy"said Hannah

"We should help them, if they are drowning."said Sam

"As you wish, my master"said Hannah

"LOOK OUT!"screamed Samantha while she jumped.

"Well, here's the end of Hannah Sanders, bye my dear world."Hannah said,as she jumped inside the pool.

Hannah dove inside the dark water. She didn't dare opening her eyes. Also, she could not keep holding her breath for long,so she decided to go back to the surface. When she reached it, she was no longer in Iris' garden,she was in a river. There was a bridge,and some cute houses that Hannah swear she saw them before.

"You got to be joking…" murmured Hannah "I'm dead, sure of it"

"Hey!Hannah!Come here!"a familiar voice called. It was Lea's. She turned her head to the direction of the voice and saw her friend standing on the shore, a towel wraped on a her and beside her there were Iris and Samantha,as well as a sandy brown haired guy,who carried some towels in his arm.

Hannah swam to the shore,and the guy handed her a towel and she rapdly wrapped herself in it.

"We are dead, aren't we?We drowned, and this is heaven. It does not look like hell, so…I guess I was a good girl after all."said Hannah

"I think you are not dead at all, if you allow me to say." said the guy

"Uh, Sorry, Bilbo. Hannah just doesn't have manners. Hannah, this is Bilbo Baggins, he found us and was kind enough to lend us some towels." said Lea

"Hello." said Bilbo

"Hannah Sanders, pleasure." said Hannah

"If we aren't dead, where are we?"Asked Samantha

"It's obvious! Don't you recognize? IT'S THE SHIRE!YAY!AND HERE'S BILBO!"Screamed Iris

"Yes, my lady, this is the Shire, and I am Bilbo." said looking a little confused.

"Well, so if this is the Shire, where's Frodo?"asked Samantha, who knew a little about Lord Of The Rings, though not as much as Iris did. Iris was much of a nerdy fan girl.

"I'm really sorry, but I don't know who you are talking about."said the hobbit

"Ok, then" said Samantha, feeling a little bit disappointed.

"Well, should the ladies present herselves and tell me where did you come from ,why are you wearing those strange clothes and why were you swimming here?"asked the hobbit

"Where should we start?"said Hannah

"By our names, I guess. My name is Lea Roberts." said Lea

"Samantha Miller" said Sam

"Iris Martinez, at your service." said Iris, remembering that people in middle-earth often said that.

"It's a rather long story to tell. Prepare yourself, ." said Hannah

"Can we come to Bag End with you?"asked Iris

"As you wish. But I want to know how do you know I live there?"said Bilbo

"Some people in my world know who you are and where you live"said Iris

"That is a bit strange... Well, shall we go?" said Bilbo,going towards his girls followed him quickly.


	2. Drink Me potions

**Hey there!I am having tests at school,so it may be a little difficult to update soon,but,here's chapter two...**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED HERE!**

"Bag End….dreams coming true…" Iris said quietly to herself as they walked in the hobbit's house.

"It's a little bigger than I imagined. You are bigger as well, Bilbo" said Samantha

"I'm just an average tall hobbit. Nothing special. You are not hobbits, are you?" said Bilbo, looking at the wet girls that were a little taller than him.

"Nope. We are human." Said Lea

"So how come you are so short?" asked the hobbit

"Well, in fact I am 1,65 meters tall…and you are not so short either."said Hannah

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, miss, but if you were _that _tall, you would have bumped your head in the roof." Said Bilbo

"WAIT A MOMENT….DO YOU MEAN WE SHRUNK?" asked Lea

"I don't really have the answer to your question." Said Bilbo "But I can offer some food and appropriate clothes for young ladies like you."

"I accept your offer, Master Baggins. Hobbit-made food seems delicious.." said Iris

"I'll go get some tea and bread. Make yourselves comfortable. But please, just don't wet my things." Bilbo said as he saw Hannah poking at his stuff.

"I think he meant for YOU to stop wetting his things, Han" said Samantha

"I was just looking at it, but anyways, I'll stop. Sorry Mr. Baggins." said Hannah, stopping immediately.

Bilbo then went to his kitchen and started preparing something for the girls to eat. Meanwhile, the four misplaced girls were at Bilbo's living room.

"I think we shrunk with this portal." said Lea

"Most likely." said Iris

"Or there was some "drink me" potion in our lemonades..and we drank it and we shrunk, just like Alice In Wonderland" said Samantha

"I don't really care, but what I care about is what are we gonna do now?"asked Hannah

"Well, I think we should stay here for a while, since Bilbo's very nice." Said Lea

"Since we are talking about the cute hobbit, I need to say that he looked a lot younger than I remember when I watched the movie 'Lord Of The Rings' and the fact that he didn't know Frodo is a little strange. I mean, from what I understood about the movie, Frodo was Bilbo's heir or something like that." Said Sam

"I think we came to Middle-earth _before _the One Ring got to Frodo…and the Fellowship was formed and stuff like that." Said Iris

"There was a story before Frodo, the Fellowship and the hottie elf-boy?" asked Lea

"Yes. I read the book up to the middle, but I'll let you figure out what will happen. Maybe, we will go on an adventure!" Said Iris

"Aw, that's too bad, I wanted to go with the hot Ranger named Aragorn!" called out Hannah. Iris thought that Hannah would never watch those movies; it was a surprise that she actually knew about the existence of that fictional character.

_Maybe it's because he was actually pretty hot_ Iris thought

"I want to go in an adventure! YES! I don't care with whom, but it'll be really nice anyway." Said Samantha "Oh, and I don't mind staying here for the time-being….this place is really nice. Actually, it's better than my house.."

"I hope you are at least a little dried, ladies, come here please, and have something. You look rather hungry." Bilbo called

The girls then walked through the halls and ended up in the dining table. They still had their towels wrapped on their bodies, so they just seated on the chairs with the towel under their butts. Bilbo sat at the edge of the table and in one side of the table there were Hannah and Lea, in the other Iris and Samantha. There were lots of cakes and bread and other stuff,as well as tea. Hannah was the first to get the food. She got a handful of everything and started eating it with some very bad manners. It was Hannah anyway. She was the most poorly mannered (by far) and no matter how much her parents tried to make her look more like a girl, she ended up worse than before.

"Thwis stuff is wreally nicew " she said as she chewed her food. Bilbo made a disgusted face.

"Thank you." he said, forcing a smile

Then Hannah gave him a big smile. Everyone at the table could see the food inside her mouth.

Iris almost killed herself with the knife she was holding.

_Thank God Bilbo is a nice guy _she thought to herself _I would had just kicked Hannah out of the house _

"So, you were about to tell me how did you manage to arrive here?" the hobbit asked

"Yeah, let's start. Prepare yourself, Mr. Baggins" said Lea


	3. I feel like a princess,or a burglar

**HEEEEEY! I was soooooo bored and couldn't wait to continue writing chapter 3! I think i won't be able to update soon,cuz i have math test on monday and i'm terrible and so on...I apreciate the nice reviews!Thanks!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT OR ANYTHING MENTIONED HERE!**

They told Bilbo the whole story.

"Interesting story, but something is unclear to me: How old are you?" asked the hobbit

"17 and a half." Said Samantha

"I'm 17 and a bit" said Iris

"I just turned 17" said Lea

"I'm going to be 18 in three months" said Hannah. Bilbo was surprised that the girl that had so bad manners was almost 18 years old.

Then Lea got up and collected all the dishes and went to the sink to wash them.

"Wait! You don't need to do that, lady!"said Bilbo "Just live them there and I'll just wash them later."

"No need to worry, Mr. Baggins, you were kind enough to offer a meal and some towels. We are thankful for that." Said Lea "Right, girls?"

"Oh yeah" said Samantha. Her hair was worse than ever. Even a blind man could see. **(a/n-But I don't see why this is relevant.)**

"Very thankful!" said Iris. Hannah didn't say anything, so Iris just kicked her under the table

"Ouch, Iris! OH!" said Hannah as she remembered that the girls were thanking Bilbo "Thank you very much! That food was absolutely great!"

"Thank you. Now we must get some decent and dry clothes for you. And you must choose your bedrooms." Said the hobbit

"Bedrooms?" asked Samantha

"Dry clothes?" asked Lea

"Are you saying that what I wear is not decent? You should see Amanda Andersen's clothes! Those clothes are not decent!" protested Hannah

"Shush Hannah" said Iris quietly "Do you think that these clothes we wear are common in the Middle-Ages? Didn't you pay attention at history classes for just a second?"

"Nope. I find history extremely boring, you know.." she replied equally quietly

"Yes, bedrooms. There is plenty of spare room here in Bag End." Said Bilbo

"So you are saying that we're staying with you?" said Samantha

"Yes, unless you don't want to. It would be extremely dangerous for four young ladies to wander alone in a place they just arrived." He said

"We want to stay! Thank you! Thank you a lot!" said Lea "You're soooooo adorable!"

"Thank you!" said Bilbo blushing. "I think I might have some of my mother's old dresses. I think they are going to fit on you. Follow me please."

He left the dining room and went to the hallway. The girls followed him.

_Whoa! This place is HUGE! _Samantha thought as they walked by multiple doors. Bilbo then stood by a pretty door and opened, revealing a beautiful room. He got in, but the girls didn't.

"Here was my parent's bedroom. The closet is still filled. Don't be afraid, come in." he said. The girls entered slowly in the room. Bilbo opened the large wooden wardrobe near the beautiful 'princess-like' bed. There were loads of dresses."There you go. Choose anything you want. I'll be waiting at the front door so we can go take a stroll and I'll show you around."

"Thank you very much!" everyone got surprised when Hannah was actually being polite without anyone kicking her.

"You are welcome!" he said "I will leave you alone so you can dress yourselves."

"Thanks, Mr. Baggins!" said Lea as the hobbit got out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"There are some pretty dresses here…" said Samantha

"Sure there are!" said Iris

"Let me see what I'm going to wear…This one!" said Hannah looking over the wardrobe and picking a light green dress, that had a golden strip at the waist and hem of it. "This one is the chosen one"

"Now that you've made your choice, could you kindly get of the way?" said Samantha, clearly pissed off because Hannah was blocking the other girl's way to the wardrobe.

"I know you want to check if this wardrobe leads to Narnia…" said Lea

"I think I've had enough of magical lands for one day." Said Samantha. "Here's my dress." She picked up a simple light blue ankle length dress matching her eyes.

"Aw, I wanted to get that one! You meanie!" said Iris "Never mind. This one is even _more _beautiful!" she pulled out a silver knee length dress.

"Of course, you got the shortest. I should have expected that, Iris. I just want to see the look on Bilbo's face when he sees you in _that._" Said Hannah "He'll say that this dress is inappropriate and what-so-ever."

"Shut up." Said Iris

"Hurry up and choose your dress, Lea. I'm sorry to tell you that the world doesn't spin around you, honey." Said Hannah

"Yeah, I really want to see the rest of The Shire. It seems really nice. Also, I want to meet some hobbit folk." Said Iris "But I don't want to walk barefeet like hobbits do."

Lea was looking at the dresses, but nothing really caught her attention. She looked into the wardrobe for a while but something caught her eye. A dark blue ankle length dress. "Here, I've chosen my dress."

"Finally." Came a reply from Iris, Samantha and Hannah at the same time. They were already dressed and looked pretty, but the dresses were a little big.

Then at the speed of lightning, Lea got into her dress. It was a little big for her as well "I'm off to see the rest of this little town."

"I miss my phone." Said Hannah, sadly

"Well, I don't. I prefer being here at a fictional world with fictional characters. And dressed like a Middle-Age woman." Said Iris

"Yeah, I feel like a princess." Said Samantha

"Let's go!" Lea hurried up her friends.

When Lea finally managed to get her friends out of the room, they started following Iris around while she walked on the hallway, and entered some random doors when they realized that they were lost.

"Great. We're lost. Can't you use your brain for half a second, Iris?" said Hannah "This place can't be so big"

"But it is." Came a sad reply from Samantha

"If Iris wasn't stupid enough to enter random doors, we would be at the front door by now" said Lea

"And if you weren't stupid enough to follow my stupidity, I was going to be the only one lost." Said Iris

"Stop being childish! We need to get out of here. Look! There's a window!" said Samantha

"And?" asked Iris

"I'm just saying it would be smart to jump." Samantha answered

"What are we waiting for?" said Hannah, as she opened the window and jumped, landing on a soft green grass. "Are you coming or dying of hunger in this hobbit-house labyrinth?"

"Shut the hell up!" said Samantha as she jumped the window.

"I don't want to jump. It will make us look like criminals that are running away from someone's house" said Lea

"C'mon, stop it!" said Iris while she was hushing Lea through the window.

When Lea was safely landed in the grass "I feel like a burglar" she said **(a/n: hehehe. She has no idea, poor thing)**

Iris then came out. "Let's go find Bilbo"

The other girls nodded.

"This time, follow me!" said Samantha. Iris rolled her eyes. "Sorry, sweetheart" Samantha replied to her look.

They followed Samantha, that seemed to know the way to the front door of the hobbit's house. As they arrived there, they saw Bilbo seating in a bench smoking a pipe. The hobbit got scared as he saw the girls and almost swallowed his pipe.

"Oh, hello! I didn't see you coming." He said "You were taking a long time,I was beginning to think that you got lost."

"In fact, we did, but, no worries. I'm sure we'll be able to find our way around the hobbit-hole soon enough." Said Iris

"Ok then, now that we are set, let's meet some hobbits and take a little look around!" said Bilbo "And you look very pretty on my mother's dresses!"

"Thank You!" all of them said as they followed the hobbit.

**Yay chapter 3!I hope you liked!Review please!Constructive criticism is welcome! With Love: Esmeralda**


	4. Great,we're shorter than dwarves

**Hullo! I just gave up on studying for math tests cuz i'm failing anyway, but, althought,however i wrote another chapter. I have 100 views!thats great! Thank you! here's chapter 4. All thoughts are in italics. If you have any ideas, please let me know!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT OR LOTR.I ONLY OWN MY OC'S AND NOTHING ELSE.**

**Lea: Well, at least we are alive.**

**Iris: Not for long. Hannah is gonna annoy us to death eventually.**

**Hannah: WHAT? I am not THAT annoying.**

**Samantha: Actually, you are. Shut the hell up and lets start the chapter.**

Hours passed. Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks and weeks turned into 2 whole months and acquaintances became good friends. The girls lived with Bilbo for 2 months, everyone was being really nice to them. Hannah was very popular between the hobbit-children, because she was an awesome prank maker. Lea always had a great time doing all the cooking for Bilbo and her friends. Iris was always chatting with Hamfast Gamgee, or the Gaffer, as people called him. Samantha was always at the library reading Bilbo's books or doing some of the grocery shopping. And Bilbo was trying his best not to kill some of his Sackville-Baggins cousins that always told the other hobbits that Bilbo had 4 wives. But everyone liked the girls so much that they didn't even bother. Of course the girls were missing home, but they liked the quiet life at The Shire.

It was a normal day, everything seemed normal, but little did the hobbit and the girls know that it was a day that things would go crazy. It was almost midday and Hannah was out somewhere playing with little hobbits and teaching them some naughty stuff and songs like "Friday" and "We Are Young", so whenever a little hobbit came to Bag-End calling for Hannah, they sang this kind of songs. Samantha was out buying some food for dinner, with 4 normal stomachs to fill and Hannah's (that was more like a troll's one, according to Bilbo), food was running short rather quickly. Bilbo had to ask Samantha to go to buy some stuff two times that week.

Iris was out somewhere in The Shire, most likely at the Gaffer's house, Bilbo was outside as well, but he was sitting at his bench outside of the house.

_Probably smoking his pipe _thought Lea, that was finishing up the roast chicken for lunch. She made a seed-cake that Bilbo taught her how to make the day before, some cookies with stuff she found, profiteroles and nice home-made cheese breads. _I really think he smokes too much…_

As soon as Lea finished preparing lunch, Bilbo came running to the house and quickly smashed the door behind him. Lea then hurried to the hall and saw Bilbo with his back on the door.

"What the hell is happening, Bilbo?" she asked.

"Nothing, just a Wizard trying to take me to an adventure." He answered

"Oh yeah, really? What did you say to him?" she asked

"I said I didn't want to go on an adventure, and so on, just like a respectable hobbit would do." He said

"YOU DID WHAT? BILBO YOU JUST RUINED OUR CHANCES OF GOING ON AN AWESOME ADVENTURE! REALLY?! HELL NO, YOU JUST DIDN'T DO THAT!" she yelled

"But I invited him to tea. Maybe YOUcan convince him on taking you girls on his adventure. And it's really not nice yelling at people. I can tolerate when Hannah does it, but you Lea…" he said

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Well, actually I did. But since the Wizard is coming for tea, we should make some preparations." Said Lea

"Yes, yes! But what is this delicious smell coming from the kitchen? I see you have been cooking something delicious!" said Bilbo

"Yeah, I made roasted chicken and a seed-cake as well." Said Lea "Could you do me a huuuuge favor, Bilbo?"

"Of course." He said

"Could you please go look for Iris, Hannah and Sam and tell them that lunch's ready?" she asked "I think Iris is at the Gaffer's house, Sam's at the store and I don't really know where's Hannah. I would go look after them, but you know this place better than I do."

"Ok, I shall go find them" he said opening the door and going out of the house.

Bilbo found the girls, they had lunch and Bilbo told them that the Wizard was coming to tea and would probably offer an adventure. "If you want to go, go ahead. But remember, Bag-End is always open if you want to come back".

It was almost tea-time. Everyone was dressed in "party" clothes and the girls were REALLY excited. Specially Iris. She knew that the Wizard was coming with a company of Dwarves to take Bilbo to a quest to Erebor…but Iris did not tell anyone. _I want it to be a surprise!_

"Who is this Wizard, exactly?"asked Samantha, while she was reading a book. She was wearing a red dress and her golden hair was in a high pony tail.

"He is an old fellow called Gandalf, strange guy that made excellent fireworks." Bilbo answered when the doorbell rang."He's here!"

"I'll get that!" said Lea, hushing towards the door before Bilbo could even get of his seat. She was wearing a light purple dress that contrasted with her dark hair that was at her waist level.

_Let's see that Gandalf guy_

She opened the door with a smile on her face, but it suddenly faded when she saw a dwarf standing at the door. He definitely didn't look like those cute fellows on Snow White's fairytale.

"Well, hello…Can I help you?" she asked

"Yes." He said as he hushed in and put his hood in the holder. "Dwalin, at your service. And you are?"

"Ermh, Lea Roberts" she said "BILBO!" she screamed as the dwarf entered the hobbit-hole.

"Wait a second, Lea" he said coming towards her but bumping at the dwarf. "Excuse me, but do I know you?" he asked

"No. I'm Dwalin, son of Fundin, at your service" the dwarf answered

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours." He said, getting away from the dwarf's path to the kitchen. He then came to Lea that was still at the door, with her jaw opened. "What is happening here?"

"I don't really know…" Lea answered "What I know is that we have a Dwarf-situation here."

"Do you think so?" he said, sarcastically.

"Better go see if they are ok before that dwarf decides to kill Hannah before she annoys him to death." the girl suggested

Meanwhile, Hannah (who was annoying them A LOT about how her green dress matched perfectly with her eyes), Iris (whose mind was somewhere far away from Bag-End) and Samantha (who appeared to be bored because she had just finished the book she was reading) were at the kitchen, preparing some stuff, when Dwalin appeared, Iris returned to her normal state and was just about to go to the living room to get some more candles. _This one is Dwalin, he was the first to arrive _

"Hmmm, hi! Do you want anything to eat?" she asked, remembering that the dwarves were going to annoy Bilbo asking for food.

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you, miss. I'm Dwalin, son of Fundin, at your service" he said

"I'm Iris Martinez, at yours" she said as she stepped in Samantha's and Hannah's feet, so they would stop washing dishes and help her.

Hannah and Samantha then gave loud "OUCH" sounds as they turned to face Iris and were surprised by the dwarf. He was taller than them.

_Great ,now I'm shorter than a dwarf _Hannah thought to herself

"Master Dwarf, these are Samantha Miller and Hannah Sanders" Iris said, smoothing her light yellow dress.

"Hello" said Samantha

"Hi" said Hannah "I liked your weapons!"

"We have some nice seed-cakes baked this morning, if you want some." Iris offered as she punched Hannah's arm.

"Thank you. Oh, and I want some ale as well" he said

"Here you go" said Iris as she put the cake in the table as Dwalin seated down.

The three girls then came to the living room and found Bilbo and Lea seated in two armchairs.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Lea

"I don't know, but that Dwalin-guy is eating the whole cake." Said Samantha, as she watched the dwarf eat the cake. If Hannah's manners were horrible, Dwalin's were 10 times worse.

Then the doorbell rang again.

"Let me go now. This time I'm sure it's Gandalf." Said Iris, obviously lying. She knew that the next dwarf to show up was Balin, Dwalin's brother.

She ran to the door and opened it and another dwarf (as she expected), a very old looking one, with a white beard, entered the house and put his hood at the holder.

"Balin, at your service, m'lady" he said as he bowed to Iris

"Iris Martinez, at yours" she said.

"Dwalin! I'm glad you are here already!" the old dwarf said as he entered into the dining room.

"Hello, Balin!" Dwalin said as Balin took a seat beside him.

"Well, who are these folk?" Balin asked as Bilbo, Samantha, Lea, Hannah entered the room.

"Bilbo Baggins"

"Samantha Miller"

"Lea Roberts"

"Hannah Sanders"

"Balin, son of Fundin, at your service!" said Balin

"Well, WE are actually at your service, bringing stuff to you two as you seat there and do some chit-chat and I'm really getting annoyed at-" Hannah was saying but she was interrupted by Lea that pinched her in the arm.

"I'm gonna bring some ale. Could you girls come with me?" Lea said, pushing the girls to the dispenser room.

"What the hell? There are two dwarves in Bilbo's dining room. What the hell are they doing here?" asked Hannah "I'm tired of playing the servant."

"Shut up. Haven't you realized that they could kill you in a second after that comment you made, sweetheart?" said Samantha

"Maybe, but as you all know, I'm skilled at fencing. I would kick that dwarf's ass." Hannah said

"Well, if you want to annoy everyone to death, you don't need to drag us into your stupid little game. Damn it! Hannah, you are the oldest of us and the most childish!" Samantha said

"If we go on this adventure, you need to stop, otherwise they'll end up killing you before you annoy everyone to death" said Iris

"ENOUGH! WE ALL KNOW THAT HANNAH'S A BABY AND ALL BUT WE NEED TO SOLVE THIS SITUATION!" Lea shouted "Let's keep calm. What are those guys doing here?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Said Iris, mysteriously

"But I don't want to" said Hannah

"Shut up and just go with the flow" said Iris hushing to the dining room with some ale in her hand.

When she got there, she saw Bilbo giving a speech on how uninvited guests were annoying and so on. She ignored Bilbo's speech and poured some ale at Balin's and Dwalin's cups when the doorbell rang again.

"I think someone's at the door" said Dwalin

"I'll get it. Please, Iris, don't let Bilbo have a panic attack." Said Hannah, hushing towards the door. _Better be the Wizard this time. _

But it wasn't. There were two other dwarves. Hannah was really impressed on how good looking they were.

"Hello good lookin'!" she said

"Hello! I'm Fili!" said the blond one

"And I'm Kili!" said the dark-haired one

"At your service!" they said together as they kissed Hannah's both hands

"Hannah Sanders, that's my name!" she said as Bilbo magically appeared at her side, trying to close the door.

"I'm sorry but you can't come in" he said

The dark haired dwarf stopped his attempts to close the door. "Has it been cancelled?"

"Nobody told us," Fili added.

"What?" said Hannah "Nothing was canceled"

"That's a relief," Kili said and he and his brother strode inside, leaving their hoods at the holder.

"Hannah…." Bilbo began, while he facepalmed at her (Lea had the pleasure to teach him that).

"Sorry …" she said

**Yay!Here was chapter 4... I'm begining to think that Hannah will most likely fall for Fili and they'll happily annoy the rest of the company for the rest of the eternity. What do you think? Don't forget to review! If I made some mistakes, please, correct me so I'll be able to write better. I need ideas for pairing up the girls... *BrazilianLOTRFan's thinking* help me please!**


	5. Why the names have to rhyme?

**Heeeey! friday is my last day of school and I'm starting to update on fridays, mondays and wednesdays during my summer vacation. Yay. Thanks to Erika (guest) for the review, you will know soon who is falling for who... Here's chapter 5. Next chapter will have POV's of the girls, let me know if you guys want any POV of another member of the company.**

**I DON'T OWN THE HOBBIT OR LORD OF THE RINGS OR ANYTHING MENTIONED HERE. I'M JUST A GIRL THAT LIKES TO WRITE ABOUT HER FAVOURITE STORIES, SO PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME.**

**HAVE FUN! :)**

Lea, Iris and Samantha were at the dining room when they saw two other dwarves come into the room. They looked a lot younger than Balin and Dwalin. One of them was blond and the other dark-haired.

"Hmm, hello?" said Samantha

"Hello! I'm Kili, and that's my brother, Fili" said the dark-haired one, pointing to the blond dwarf beside him.

"Samantha Miller, this is Lea Roberts and that one is Iris Martinez." Samantha said as she pointed to her friends.

"A pleasure, my ladies" said both of the dwarves together, bowing.

"Fili! Kili!" Dwalin waved to them. "Come on; give us a hand!"

"Let's shove this into the hall," Balin said, gesturing to the table. "Otherwise we won't get everyone in!"

"Everyone?" asked Lea "Don't we have enough dwarves already?"

The doorbell rang.

"Hell no!" said Hannah, as Bilbo ran to the door. "Wait for us Bilbo!"

She ran to the door as Iris, Lea and Samantha followed Hannah and the hobbit.

"Oh no," Bilbo said "No, there's nobody home! Go away and bother somebody else! There's far too many Dwarves in my dining room as it is! If this is some clothead's idea of a joke. Ha, ha, I can only say that it is in very poor taste!"

He opened the door and a bunch of bodies hit the floor.

_Oh dear… _Samantha thought as she saw the situation.

"One, two, three …" Lea started counting as she helped the dwarves to stand up.

"OH! HERE'S THE WIZARD! THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONSIDERATION ON ARRIVING IN TIME!" Hannah said angrily as she saw the grey Wizard. She shot him a death glare.

"No need to shout, Hannah. I'm already annoyed enough with this dwarf-situation" Bilbo said

"Hello!" said the dwarves as they got up and saw the girls and Bilbo. Smiles came from the dwarves' faces as they saw the girls and deposited their baggage in the floor.

"Gloin, my ladies!" a dwarf with a red bushy beard said

"Oin, at your service!" said a dwarf with an ear horn.

"Nori, ladies!" a brown haired said

"Dori, at your service, missies!" said a silver haired one with pretty braids

"Ori, fair maidens!" Said a dwarf that looked like Dori and Nori. Samantha wondered if they were siblings.

"Bombur, at your service!" said a very fat dwarf with a red beard braided from one side to the other.

"Bofur, a pleasure!" Said a dark haired dwarf with a hat and a mustache.

_He's hair reminds me of Dorothy in "The Wizard Of Oz" _Samantha thought as he bowed to them.

"Bifur" said the last dwarf, more like a murmur. He also said something in a language that neither Bilbo nor the girls understood.

"Sorry, but I don't speak Russian or anything like that" said Hannah

"He only speaks Khuzdul, the language of the Dwarves, missies." Said the dwarf with the hat.

_ Now I'll have a really nice time memorizing those names. Why did they have to rhyme? This can't get any better _Samantha thought

"Well, my name is Lea. Lea Roberts." Lea introduced herself to the dwarves that waited to hear the names of the pretty ladies.

"Samantha Miller, a pleasure as well."

"Iris Martinez, at your service and your family's!"

"Hannah Sanders."

"And I'm Bilbo Baggins"

"Well, well, well, I think we arrived in time for dinner!" said the Wizard. "So you are the ladies that I brought here, although you became shorter."

"What? You brought us here?" asked Lea

"Yes, I did bring you here! When I saw you I thought that you would be a great add to the company!" he answered as he saw Bilbo complaining about the dwarves getting the food that Samantha bought earlier that day.

"Sooo, you were the one that put that nasty spell into my pool?" Iris asked

"You sir, are a bitch." Said Hannah

"Yes, I put the spell, but I didn't meant to get you all shortened." He said. "Thank you for the compliment, green-eyed."

"Well, now that we've been fucking fun-sized, what do you suggest, eh, Wizard?" asked Hannah

"Come with us, and you'll get an adventure of a lifetime." He said "By the way, my name is Gandalf."

"Yeah, yeah, we know you…like 'YOU SHALL NOT PASS' and stuff." Said Samantha

The Wizard looked puzzled and went inside the house leaving the girls alone at the hall.

"Now I think we should help Bilbo. I think he will have a heart attack, and it will not be very nice to watch." Said Lea

The rhythm of the song "Heart Attack" from Demi Lovato came up in Samantha's mind.

_I think Bilbo will have a heart attaaaaaaack. Yeah, he'll have a heart attack._

She started paroding the song as she went to the dining room, which was a disaster. Hannah had terrible manners and they had already noticed that dwarves had terrible manners as well, imagine 12 dwarves eating and throwing stuff one at another….and Hannah was in the middle of them apparently having lots of fun.

"Okay..." Samantha looked disturbed, so she ran to the living room where she surprisingly met Iris and Lea.

"Hey." She said

"Hi" they answered.

"Where the hell is Hannah? Have you seen her?" asked Lea

"The green-eyed? Nope…wait! She was at the table with the dwarves, having lots of fun. I think that she is now a former dwarf-woman." Samantha said as she laughed.

"Ha!" Iris laughed as well. "These dwarves are worse than I imagined!"

Meanwhile, at the table, Hannah sat between Fili and Kili (whose names she wouldn't forget because of how good looking they were). She managed to get some food that was thrown from one side of the table to the other. She saw Bilbo getting mad a couple of times, but it was nice to meet some funny folk like the dwarves.

Soon Lea and Iris came and joined her at the table.

"Hey there, dwarf-girl, you having fun?" said Iris. Hannah couldn't hear her well due to the noise the dwarves were making.

"I think so!" she replied "I really-"she was interrupted by one of the dwarves that was walking along the table handing out ale.

"Ale on the count of three." They only became quiet when a "THREE" was shouted and their throats were working really fast so they could drink the ale first. They drank so fast that it spilled all over their beards. Then as they finished, mugs were smashed against the table.

"We are way faster than they are.." Hannah and Lea said as they laughed.

Bilbo suddenly appeared and almost had a panic attack.

"Mr. Baggins! We were wondering if these pretty ladies over here are your daughters or sisters!" asked one of the dwarves. Hannah thought it was Dori, but she wasn't sure.

"Oh, no! In fact I'm not married, the girls are my dear friends. They appeared at the lake while I was passing by and I just welcomed them into my house." Bilbo answered

"I see that yer finally joining us now, eh, lassie!" said one of the dwarves as Samantha came by. He had a hat. _Bofur, was it?_

"Yeah, I think I am.." she answered as she returned the dwarf's smile "My name is Samantha.

"I know." He said misteriously

"So, are you two brothers or something like that? Cuz your names are very similar" Hannah asked red bushy bearded dwarf whose name she remembered that was Gloin and the one with the ear horn, Oin, that were seated across her.

"Yes, m'lady." Gloin answered. "Do ya have any siblings?"

"Yes, I have an older brother, his name is Bruno. We don't usually have rhyming names for siblings, like you do." Hannah said as she catched a flying cheese bread. Obviously, Lea's hands made them.

"I liked this odd little bread. Did you make it, Master Baggins?" Kili asked as he got the last cheese bread.

"No! In fact, Lea made them. She's a great cook." Iris answered

"It's delicious, m'lady" one of the dwarves said. _Nori?_

Lea blushed "Thank you. Call me Lea, please."

Meanwhile, Bilbo was arguing with Gandalf about how inconvenient this "tea-party" was getting. But he was interrupted by one dwarf.

"Excuse me, but what should I do with my plate?" he asked

"Give it to me, Ori!" Fili shouted. When he received the plate, he threw it to his brother.

_Now comes the fun part! _Iris said to herself as she watched stuff being tossed from one dwarf to another.

"Bilbo, please, take a seat, sweetheart." Said Samantha, as she saw the utensils flying around. She managed to seat Bilbo on a chair that was unoccupied and she was trying to maintain him calm.

Then some dwarves started to clink their knives and forks and stamp their feet in a quite nice rhythm.

"Oh no, please don't do that, you'll blunt them!" Bilbo said as he realized what was happening. He tried to get up but Samantha quickly stopped him.

"Shhh. You've been through a lot this night." She said to calm him down. "Keep calm, they'll not break your things, but if they do, Hannah will kick their asses. Trust me in this one."

"Ooh, did ya hear that lads?" Bofur (Iris recognized him because of the hat) laughed. Samantha shot him a death glare, but he only smiled at her. "He says we'll blunt the knives!"

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_!

Hannah and Lea were having fun as they clapped to the rhythm.

_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_the wine on every door_!

"Bilbo, everything will be alright." Iris said as she sat down beside Bilbo to avoid possible head injuries from flying plates

"These are my mother's utensils! They're a hundred years old!" Bilbo yelled as the dwarves laughed.

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you've finished, if any are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_!

"WOHOO! FORK AND KNIFE FIGHT!" Hannah yelled as she threw a knife to the dwarf with the most complicated braids that Iris had ever seen.

"LOOK OUT!" _damn it_, Iris forgot the name of the dwarf. Luckily he got the knife without any harm.

"ARE YOU MAD?" Iris heard Lea screaming "YOU'RE A TOTAL IDIOT HANNAH!"

"The pretty lady was just having some fun!" surprisingly, the blond dwarf said. _Fili?_

"The pretty lady is an idiot." Iris said

"Total idiot." Samantha added as she rolled her eyes and saw the dwarf with the hat giving her a wink. _Okay…_

"Well, at least nothing was broken, or blunt. Right, Bilbo?" Lea said

"Well, my sanity was destroyed." He replied

The doorbell rang. Iris knew that was the last time it would ring that night. Thorin Oakenshield had finally arrived.

"He's here." The Wizard said

**Hey, I'm totally annoyed at Gandalf calling Hannah green-eyed, why is that? SUGGESTIONS, REVIEWS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ARE VERY WELCOME! THANKS FOR READING :)**


	6. Mr Oaken-something

**Hey there! Remember when I said that I would be posting on Fridays, Mondays and Wednesdays? Well, forget that, I'll post a new chapter once it's ready. Here's chapter 6! Thanks for the reviews! ****BrownEyedGirl87**** thanks! I Love him as well, I really wanted to write something about him, because there are few stories out there that he is paired up with an OC. ****PurpleDolphinPlush ****thank you! I'm working hard to make my English better every day. And I also had an internal laugh when I wrote that Lea taught Bilbo how to facepalm. Now we got an annoying Bilbo who can facepalm.** **ilovedracoDH ****you'll see who's getting paired up with Bilbo…there's a clue in this chapter for who's being paired up with who. Try to guess…Thanks for reading! ****Witty Sayings ****thank you! I'm glad you liked!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT, THE LORD OF THE RINGS, HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING MENTIONED HERE. I'M JUST A GIRL WHO LIKES TO WRITE ABOUT HER FAVOURITE STORIES, SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.**

**Iris Martinez POV**

Well, finally the "King under the mountain" arrived. Yay for the King. I hope he's not a bitch like in the movie. I rushed towards the door, behind Gandalf, and dragged Bilbo, Lea, Hannah and Samantha to the door with me.

"C'mon…you guys are so lazy.." I said

"Why do we need to go greet this guy?" Hannah asked

"I don't know…BECAUSE HE IS THE KING, MAYBE?" I said, sarcastically

"Ruuuuuude" Hannah sang

As we all arrived at the door, Gandalf opened it and we saw a dark haired dwarf with blue-grey eyes. "Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice. Wouldn't have found it at all if it weren't for that mark on the door."

Ok, we got lost INSIDE Bag-End, I don't blame him that the Shire is difficult to get through.

"Mark?" Bilbo said. "There's no mark on that door; it was painted a week ago!"

"Bilbo, chill, it's just a door" I said

"There is a mark. I put it there myself." Gandalf said making a face like 'Bitch, I'm awesome.'"Bilbo Baggins, girls, allow me to introduce the leader of our Company, Thorin Oakensheild."

Thorin looked first at Bilbo. "So…this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Master Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Excuse me?" Bilbo really tried to excuse him from the situation.

"Axe or sword?" Thorin continued. "What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, if you must know, I do have some skill at conquers," Bilbo said. "But I don't see why that should be relevant."

"Thought as much," Thorin snorted. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

Ha. Ha. Ha. Really funny Mr. Thorin Oaken-whatever. _Oakenshield. SHUT UP!._ And yes, he's a bitch just like in the movie.

"So these, I suppose, are the girls you told me about, Gandalf." He said. "What are your weapons, girls?"

"Well, green-eyed is pretty skilled at fencing, which is merely a game in their world, but it is well known here as swordplay." Gandalf replied

HER NAME IS HANNAH, STUPID WIZARD! And yes, Hannah's like the really awesome state champion. How the hell does he know about it?

"I don't want any women in my company, they'll only distract us. They are useless for my company, really. They don't even speak for themselves" He replied.

"Excuse me, Mr. Oaken-something, we ARE definitely going on this damn quest to la la land. If you guys are not taking us by good, we'll follow you until we get to HELL!" I heard a voice say really madly. I got really surprised that it was actually Lea's, she's usually the nicest of us all.

"Calm down, Lea." I said, patting her on the shoulder.

"I CANNOT CALM DOWN! AND I'M NOT USELESS! I CAN COOK AND DEFEND MYSELF, YOU KNOW!" she yelled. "I HATE BEING CALLED WEAK AND USELESS!"

I really hope that the other dwarves are drunk so they can't hear Lea's screams. Thorin gave a creepy smile at Lea's comment.

"Can't you see, Gandalf? That is what happens when you have women." Thorin said.

Ok. Now he really pissed me off. I stared at him for a moment, hoping that he could see the flame that is in my eyes. _You are sooo stupid, Iris Julia Martinez._

"Thorin, please. Can't YOU see that I brought them here for a reason? If there was no reason, they would be home now." Gandalf said

Home. I actually miss home, my parents and my brothers. Even school. _Wait, not school_.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Dumbledore's long-lost brother, instead of showing us an AVADA KEDAVRA or any other wicked spell, could you please tell what is the fucking reason why you brought us here?" Samantha demanded an answer as she looked up so her eyes could meet the Wizard's. _Damn, I was that tall once._

"They will help us. I foresaw it. I saw one blue-eyed young woman, a grey-eyed one, a hazel-eyed a green-eyed and a hobbit, each one in a different way, helping reclaim your homeland. You should really give them a chance before judging by appearance." Said the Wizard.

**Samantha Miller POV**

Fantastic, now we will go on a quest to reclaim somewhere, this can't get any worse. Really, I prefer staying here at the Shire than going on a quest to God-Knows-Were to reclaim that guy's home. This is an example of the strange events that happen to me since I befriended a certain hazel-eyed named Iris. I think we are dragged to misadventures like flies into a lamp in summer.

"Yeah, cool, now I'm gonna see if there's any food left in the dispenser, I'm terribly hungry. See ya, Mr. Oaken-something" I said as I dragged Iris, Lea, Hannah and Bilbo out of the presence of the king before he decides to kill us all.

When we were safely installed at the living room, Hannah opened her mouth "Looks like you were right after all, Iris, we will go on an adventure, with a very bitchy leader."

"Great work, Lea, now we will go on an adventure in which the leader probably hates us." Said Bilbo

"Sorry, Bilbo, but I'm not letting us being called useless." Lea replied

"I don't know about you, but I'm pretty useless, you know." I heard myself saying. "Excuse me, I'm going to find some food."

I went into the dispenser and looked for something edible. There was nothing, really. Wait. Lea's profiteroles were intact! Holy macadamia! I couldn't help it but get the whole profiterole tray before anyone saw it. I felt kind of a thief, or Gollum, but whatever, I was hungry. I sneaked out of the dispenser with my mouth full of profiteroles and went to the hall into the direction of my room. I really didn't want to see any more dwarves today, enough of dwarves for one day.

As I went to the hall, I saw the baggage of the dwarves. I am as curious as hell, and damn, I couldn't help it but I started to poke at stuff. There were lots of musical instruments, but one of them caught my attention. A violin. The only thing I can do right in my miserable existence is playing the violin. I got it and started playing the melody of the soundtrack of the movie "The Village", that is one of my favorites. I felt relaxed as I played, like I was somewhere else, where there were no annoying Dwarf-Kings or wicked Wizards or supernatural pools. A place that was normal.

"Lassie, what are you doing with my violin?" I heard a dwarf's voice behind me. Gosh, I almost had a fricking heart attack. I guess I got distracted while I played. _Samantha, you REALLY need to stop getting people's stuff while they're not looking._

"Oh, sorry, it's that I'm very curious and, well, I found the violin and couldn't help it but playing it. Sorry." I said as I turned to face the dwarf. It was the one with the hat, Bofur.

"You play it really well, ya know." He said

"Thank you. I play it since I was five." I said. I could feel that I was blushing_. Damn it, I hate blushing._ "I'm sorry that I took it without your permission, here it is." I handed him the violin back.

"No. You keep it. You play it better than I do." Bofur said

"I can't. Take it back." I really wanted that violin, but hey, it was his.

"You have talent, please, take it. See, if you go in this quest with us, you can play it to lift our spirits." He insisted. That comment really lifted MY spirit. I think that now I can have it.

"Thanks" It was the only thing that came into my mind. And a smile grew in my face.

**Lea Roberts POV**

I'm not useless, am I? I don't think so. Oh, and I don't care that Lord Oaken-something thinks we are useless, cuz we're not! UGH! I'm really mad right now. Great, now the dwarves decided to leave Mr. Oaken-something alone with the Wizard and they are coming here to talk with us. _Calm down, Lea Allison Roberts, they just want to know us better since we are going on an adventure with them. Just let the sweet Lea step into action._ Sweetness is my secret weapon. I think I'm getting crazy, cuz I think I heard the violin part at the main soundtrack of that wicked movie called "The Village". _Okay, I guess I'm getting mad._

"Would you mind if we sit here with you?" Kili asked us. That's nice, I'm remembering their names.

"Oh, sure." I said, using all of my sweetness. Then not only Kili seated, but almost ALL of the dwarves (The one with the hat that I think is called Bofur and Oaken-something were not here) so it meant 11 dwarves seated at the floor close to the armchairs I, Bilbo, Hannah and Iris were seated. And some of them started smoking. _Why does everyone have to smoke in the fantasy world?_

"We know that Mr. Bilbo here is a hobbit, but we got confused about you. What are you?" Fili asked. This question felt really awkward, cause I never had anyone asking 'What are you?' to me. I think Kili had the same feeling about that question and kicked his brother.

"As far as I'm concerned, we are human" said Iris, trying to give a polite answer to that question, something Hannah would never do. Speaking of Hannah, why the hell she didn't answer the question impolitely? Oh yes, she is staring freakishly the blond 'ili' brother. I wonder if he noticed it yet.

"You lassies are a lot shorter to be humans." Gloin said. _Yay! I remember the names! Take that Iris! _

"Are you sure you are human? You know, you don't have pointed ears, so you can't be elvish, you don't have hairy feet or walk barefoot, and therefore, you can't be hobbits." Balin, the oldie, added.

"What do YOU think we are, then?" I asked

"Maybe, you lassies are dwarf-lassies." Kili answered with a bright smile. _What?_ Dwarf women? Does this creature even exist? From my knowledge of fairytales and magic stuff, I don't remember a single female dwarf. If there were any dwarf woman, wouldn't they like, have beards and stuff? Of course there NEED to be dwarf woman, because how the dwarves were going to be born? I think that popping out of the ground is not a plausible answer.

"Do you think so?" Iris asked. Awn, look at Hannah staring at the blond 'ili' brother and smiling. _Is she liking the blondie? Don't think so. _I don't even remember when was the last time when I saw Hannah fall in love. And I've known the sandy haired girl for almost my entire existence.

"You lassies are not from around here, are you?" Dori asked

"Nope, Master Dwarf, we come from a place called New Jersey."I answered.

"Could you tell us about you homeland, then?" Nori asked

We took turns talking about school, our families, hobbies (I LOVE cooking, Hannah likes fencing and Iris is a great singer, but she never tells anyone. How do I know it? I heard her singing at her pool once.) and stuff. Talking about our families was a little bit painful, cuz we haven't seen them in 2 months. I've always been very close to my parents, my older sister Nicole and my younger brother Kevin, I really missed them. Like, a lot. But hey, they would DIE to be in my place, especially Nicole, she's crazy about Tolkien's books. Finally Samantha showed up, with a violin in her hand. _Where did she get it? _Well, Sam's pretty good with the violin anyways. And Bofur was behind her. Both of them sat on the floor, near the fire.

I didn't even realize, but we took almost an hour to talk about our lives, even I got bored while Iris, Samantha (that just randomly joined the conversation) and Hannah were talking, but the dwarves didn't look bored. They were paying a lot of attention on what we were saying. I guess the dwarves are just very curious. Who would know?

"Now, I think we should discuss the quest business with the Wizard and Thorin." Said Dwalin while he got up and went back to the dining room.

"We remain humans, not dwarf-lassies, ok?" I said. I don't want to be called 'dwarf-lassie' anyway.

"Alright then."

"Are you lassies coming with us in our quest?" Ori asked

"Yeah, if your king allows, we're coming, and taking Bilbo with us." Iris answered, looking at the hobbit and smiling. We'll go anyways, Oaken-something allowing or not.

**Yay for Chapter 6 and for -something! What will happen next? I wonder...As you guys may have already noticed, I'm using mostly the movie, but I also mention some stuff from the book as well. I'm working on chapter 7 already, I think it will be ready friday, or maybe thursday night. I was wondering if you guys prefer shorter chapters or longer ones...SUGESTIONS, GRAMMAR CORRECTIONS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ARE MORE THAN WELCOME! THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW. Everytime you guys review, Hannah annoys one dwarf and Bilbo facepalms..**


	7. Don't call my name, Uncle Oaken

**Hey! Chapter 7's here! Tomorrow's the last day of school, so from Saturday on I'll try to post a chapter a day. Yay for summer vacation! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ****ilovedracoDH ****hehehe, I thought that would be a nice ending. I checked the song and I really liked, I think you'll be seeing it in the next chaps. ****BrownEyedGirl87 ****thanks for the review! **

**I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT, THE LORD OF THE RINGS OR THE SONG MENTIONED HERE OR ANY OTHER THING. I'M JUST A GIRL WHO LIKES TO WRITE ABOUT HER FAVOURITE STORIES, SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.**

**READ,REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**Hannah Sanders POV**

Let's discuss the quest business! YAY! Going on an adventure seems to be really cool! I don't even know what I was thinking when I said that I wanted to go on a quest with that insanely hot ranger, because now I'm going on a quest with a cute dwarf named Fili… Anyway, I followed the dwarves to the dining room where they sat on the chairs. I stayed up next to the chair Iris was seated so I could have a better view of the entire table. Yeah, in the other side of the table Oaken-something was seated, I mean, he's a bitch, but he's the king anyway, he can be a bitch if he wants.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin?" Balin asked.

"Did they all come?" came another inquiry. Oaken-something looked around the table.

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms." Oaken-something said and murmurs of approval echoed around the table.

"And what of the dwarves in the Iron Hills?" Dwalin asked, leaning forward. "Is Dain with us?"

The Dwarf-King breathed deeply.

"They will not come." His voice was a low. Many dwarves let out breaths of disappointment. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

I think they are not very popular among the other dwarves. Well, at least they can count with my help, if they are not so proud to have four 17 years-old and a hobbit helping them.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Grey-guy asked. Bilbo then went somewhere to get a candle. Meanwhile, Grey-guy was unfolding a piece of paper _I don't think that that's paper, it doesn't make any difference._ By the drawings, I think it's a map. He started to speak. _God, I have a feeling that he will give us a speech. It's a great way to get some sleep._

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single, solitary peak." Grey-guy tapped the picture of the mountain on the map. Bilbo had returned with a candle holder. He leaned to see what was going on. Iris felt curious as well, and went to see the map, grabbing my arm and pulling me along with her.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo read slowly. Personally, I've never seen or heard about any mountain that was lonely, I mean, the Himalayas have lots of mountains together, as well as the Andes. _It doesn't make any difference, cause we are not in Earth anymore._

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the Mountain, as it was foretold." Oin said. "When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

Another set of murmurs made their way around the table. Hey, Iris didn't tell us that there was a beast. Really awesome. What are we supposed to do anyway? Kill the damn beast? What kind of beast? One thing I'm sure of, it's not a nice beast like in the 'The Beauty and the Beast' fairytale.

"W-what beast?" Bilbo asked as all eyes turned to him. Thank God he made that question that I was about to make.

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." Bofur said as he smoked his pipe. _Everyone here smokes..that is just fantastic, I hate smoke… I bet they don't know that they may actually die from it._ "Air-borne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks…extremely fond of precious metals…"

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo interrupted. Well, I didn't know it was a dragon just for the description. Now I know we've got to face a fricking dragon. Yay for the quest. In half a second this quest got 2000 times nicer.

"I'm not afraid." Ori said as he got out of his seat. "I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of dwarfish iron right up his jacksy!" hehehe, you're so funny Ori.

"Oh yes" I said "And we'll show him some girl-power! Hell yeah!" suddenly, everyone looked at me and I felt myself blushing. I looked over to Lea so she could help me, but she only gave me 'thumbs up'.

"Do you mean that you want to come with us, then?" Oaken-something asked. I'm gonna call him Uncle Oaken from now on, to make things easier. Oaken-something is very long and boring anyway. Uncle Oaken is like a tongue twister, try to say it 3 times really fast. See? I'm a genius.

"Yes we are. Or are you gonna lock us up in this hobbit-hole while you guys go and have fun? Don't think so." _Touché. _Sam said as she stood up and shot Uncle Oaken a death glare. She's an expert in shooting everyone death glares.

"If that is what you want, but I must say I'm not responsible for your safety, neither the hobbit's" Uncle Oaken said. I'm not responsible for their safety and blah, blah, blah..Well, I'M RESPONSIBLE FOR MY OWN FRICKING SAFETY. I KNOW HOW TO FIGHT, OK? _Shut up, mind. _"I still think you are useless." I heard a bunch of groans among the dwarves, I really think they are starting to like us.

"You should be thankful for having five more members that could help you guys in this quest. I mean, Bilbo's a hobbit, he can sneak out of places without anybody noticing, Lea's a great cook, she can make a decent meal from almost anything, Hannah's a fighter, Iris is really smart and I'm a quick learner. You've got nothing to lose, really" Sam said. All the dwarves got really surprised at her comment. _Double touché._

_Don't call my name, don't call my name, Uncle Oaken_

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch, Uncle Oaken_

Ok, this parody of Lady Gaga's song that randomly appeared in my mind is really weird. I think all this Lord of the Rings madness is affecting my brain cells, and mixing stuff up with Lady Gaga. This is really not normal. Ok, back to topic…

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. They WANT to go with us, we will need all the help we can get, Thorin." Balin said. I guess Uncle Oaken's name is Thorin. Not relevant though. "But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best…nor brightest."

Great, Balin, now you just made your fellow dwarves argue like little kids argue over cookies. Congrats. Anyway, I think that the comment made them quite furious, and made them scream things like: 'I ain't stupid!' It doesn't matter though, Fili was a quick thinker, oh yeah, and he just slammed his hand to the table gathering attention. My attention he already had, but, never mind.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters! All of us, to the last dwarf!" He said as he slammed his fist into the table again.

All of them cheered, I smiled at him, and he happily returned my smile.

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" Kili said with an excited smile. Oh yeah, I was wondering that as well. Grey-guy was smoking and almost swallowed his pipe. Guess he didn't kill any dragon…Even I killed a dragon. A virtual one, but I killed.

"Oh, well, now, uh, I-I wouldn't say that, I" Grey-guy stuttered.

"How many then?" Dori asked.

"Ermn, what?" Grey-guy, you're not helping, you should give them a number.

"Well how many dragons have you killed?" Dori pressed. "Come on give us a number!"

Grey-guy embarrassedly started coughing and the dwarves started arguing about the number of dragons Grey-guy had killed. The only ones acting normal were me, Lea, Sam, Iris and Uncle Oaken, we just observed the scene. I think that Uncle Oaken got annoyed so he jumped up and screamed

"ENOUGH!" he slammed his hand at the table. Poor Bilbo's table, being smashed all the time… "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes begin to look East, to the Mountain, assessing…wondering…weighing the risk. Perhaps the great wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back, while others claim what is right fully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?!" All of the dwarves cheered.

"How are we supposed to get into the mountain?" Lea asked "I think that the front door is not an option."

"Of course it isn't, there's a dragon, he will turn us into barbecue in two seconds, Lea." Iris replied, while she stared at the dwarves for help. _I love barbecue_

"Aye, and you also forget, the gate is sealed, there is no way into the mountain." Balin added.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Grey-guy said and a key appeared along his fingers. What the heck? How did he get that? He just took it out of his beard, I suppose. God knows what he might have in that beard. Uncle Oaken's eyes fixed on it as he once more lowered himself down into his chair.

"How you came by this?" He breathed out.

"It was given to me by your father…by Thrain." Grey-guy answered with a small smile. "For safekeeping. It's yours now." Great, I suppose we can get inside the fricking mountain now.

He extended the key to Uncle Oaken, who reached out hesitantly. Like the way Lea reacts when you hand her candy.

"If there is a key…then there must be a door." Fili spoke up and Grey-guy nodded. Really? Fili, you're really the new Sherlock Holmes, congrats.

"These runes." Grey-guy pointed his pipe towards the map. "Speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in." Kili said smiling.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Grey-guy replied with a heavy sigh.

"So… the answer is 'mellon' then?" Sam asked.

"No, that is the answer to the gates of Moria, not to Erebor, Sam. You are mixing stuff up." Iris replied.

"How do you know this?" Grey-guy asked with a confused look on his face.

"Forget about it, oh, and 60 years from now, remember this password and things will be easier." Iris replied to him with a small giggle.

"Anyway, the answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But, there are others in Middle Earth who can." Grey-guy said "The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But, if we are clever and careful, I believe it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori exclaimed.

"Hm, and a good one, too." Bilbo observed, I must say that even I understood that they wanted Bilbo as the burglar, and I'm not THAT smart. "An expert, I'd imagine."

"And are you?" Gloin asked

"Am I what?" Bilbo tried to excuse himself. Again.

"He said he's an expert." Oin stated with a happy face. Bilbo made a face. This dwarf must be REALLY deaf.

"Me? No. No, no, no, no, no! I am not a burglar! I've never stolen a thing in my life!" Bilbo said. Grey-guy got frustrated. Geeez…

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin observed in a dry tone as Bilbo nodded in agreement. I agree as well.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin said shooting a glare at me and Iris, then to Sam and Lea and finally to Bilbo. Awesome, now he thinks we cannot defend ourselves. Then all of them started arguing louder than before. From what I could understand, some of them really wanted us to be in this quest. Grey-guy looked annoyed and stood up making he look very creepy.

"ENOUGH! IF I SAY BILBO BAGGINS IS A BURGLAR, THEN A BURGLAR HE IS!" I think everybody got scared and instantly became quiet. He started to speak again in a calmer tone. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet and they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. Also, we've got a cook, a fighter and two more burglars. Three burglars are better than one."

"You asked me to find more members to this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins, Ms. Roberts, Ms. Sanders, Ms. Martinez and Ms. Miller. There's a lot more to them than appearances suggest. And they've got a great deal more to offer than any of you know…including themselves." Grey-guy said as he sent a look to Bilbo and then to us. Hey, hey, hey, and what happened to all of that madness of green-eyed, hazel-eyed and etcetera? He knew our names, I knew it. Stupid Wizard. Uncle-Oaken was quiet for a moment, but then he simply nodded.

"Very well. We'll do it your way." Uncle-Oaken turned towards Balin. "Give them the contract."

Balin rose pulling out a folded piece of old paper and handing it to Bilbo.

"It's just the usual summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, enumeration, funeral requirements, so forth." Balin explained as Bilbo began glancing over the document.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo mumbled in a strained voice. He turned towards the hallway, muttering to himself as they watched.

I want to see this… I stood up and followed Bilbo to the living room so he could read the contract. Iris, Lea and Sam came behind me.

"Oh, now things are gonna get serious. We have contracts and stuff" I said

"Could you read it please, Bilbo?" Iris asked

"Of course….Let me see…Incineration?!" Bilbo squeaked out. Great. Absolutely great, now I have the chance of becoming barbecue.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh from your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur said. Bilbo started to breathe hard. I think Mr. Baggins here is a little scared. I'm not. I've heard Iris talking about some fan fiction in which people got to different realms and when they died, they just came back out of nowhere or simply returned to their own homeland. I have nothing to worry about, really. I guess we ARE in some sort of wicked Tolkien's fan fiction.

"Are you alright, laddie?" Balin asked with a concerned expression. Bilbo nodded. I'm starting to hate the way they call younger ones 'laddie or lassie' it's kind of annoying.

"I-I feel a bit faint." He admitted after a minute or so. Bofur then continued his description.

"Think furnace…with wings."

"Air, I need air." Bilbo gasped, but Bofur carried on. Geez, dwarves are very insistent or it's just me?

"A flash of light, searing pain, then poof!" He gestured with his pipe. "You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

Bilbo took more breaths and stood up with a smile.

"No." he said before he fainted. Great. Now we got a fainted hobbit.

"Congrats, Bofur, you really helped." I heard Sam speaking before I could.

"Let's put him in his armchair, c'mon" Lea said as she tried to lift the hobbit. Iris came and helped her as all of the dwarves looked. When they finally put the hobbit in his armchair, we started to look at him and think of what we could do to wake him up.

"Instead of watching, could you maybe help us, Sam and Hannah?" Iris asked with a stern expression.

"Course, hun" I said.

"What time is it?" Iris asked Grey-guy.

"It's almost one in the morning." He answered as he smoked.

"Bilbo, sweetheart, you're gonna miss the midnight snack." Iris said with the sweetest voice she could make.

"Yeah, Hannah is eating all of the food left." Sam said while she laughed.

"Wait! I'm not eating…" I was interrupted by Lea pinching my arm, very hard. "This was unnecessary, Lea. Oh, I mean, yeah, I'm eating the whole food…nham nham!" Ok, I suck at dramatizing.

"I'm not losing midnight snack!" Bilbo shouted as he woke up. "Where is it?"

"There's no food, sorry, Bilbo." Lea said as she laughed.

"We just needed to wake you up. Now that you're up, are you coming or not?" I asked, looking at the dwarves that were staring at us.

"Don't you guys have something better to do other than stare at us?" I asked. I wasn't surprised that they didn't answer. I guess they don't have anything better to do, or we are just insanely pretty. I'll go with the second option.

"No. I'm going to bed. Enough of dwarf for one day. Goodnight, gentleman. Goodnight, girls." Bilbo said as he hurried to his room.

"Ermn, I think it's time for us to sleep as well, we'll see you tomorrow, goodnight." Iris said as she followed the hobbit.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, goodnight" Lea said as she smiled at the dwarves.

"Goodnight, guys." Sam said as she smiled at them and smiled upon the violin she was holding and went to her bedroom.

"Well, goodnight everyone" I said as I rushed towards my bedroom. I was fricking tired, and I didn't want to stay alone at the dining room with 13 dwarves and a Wizard.

I finally got to my bedroom, which was next to Sam's and Iris'. _Damn, this was a very loooong and random day._ I changed into my night clothes and layed in my bed. I was about to sleep when I started hearing a kind of dark song, sung by male voices. _It must be the dwarves. _

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To seek the pale enchanted gold._

Suddenly, a female voice joined in singing quietly. It didn't come from the direction of the living room, it came from the direction of Iris' room. It was a beautiful voice. I wonder it was Iris'. Who knew that she could sing?

_The Dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_

_While hammers fell like ringing bells_

_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_

_In hallow halls beneath the fells._

_For ancient king and Elven lord_

_There many a gleaming golden hoard_

_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_

_To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

_On silver necklaces they strung_

_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_

_The dragon-fire, in twisted wire_

_They meshed the light of moon and sun._

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To claim our long-forgotten gold._

_Goblets they carved there for themselves_

_And harps of gold; where no man delves_

_There lay they long, and many a song_

_Was sung unheard by Men or Elves._

_The pines were roaring on the height,_

_The winds were moaning in the night._

_The fire was red, it flaming spread;_

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

_The bells were ringing in the dale_

_And Men looked up with faces pale;_

_Then dragon's ire more fierce than fire_

_Laid low their towers and houses frail._

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_

_The Dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom._

_They fled their hall to dying fall_

_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

_Far over the Misty Mountains grim_

_To dungeons deep and caverns dim_

_We must away, ere break of day,_

_To win our harps and gold from him!_

I felt asleep as soon as the last line was sung. That night I dreamt about mountains , dragons and blond dwarves.

**With this chapter we can finally conclude that Hannah's completely insane, like, Uncle Oaken stuff… who will be the next victim on Hannah's annoying? Wait here for the next chapter of Supernatural pools. Reviews are welcome, as well as grammar corrections and suggestions. Thanks for reading! – Every time a review is posted in this story, Hannah sings the parody of the song 'Alejandro' called Uncle Oaken to Fili like it is some sort of love song, also, if you review, you get a bonus pick in Gandalf's beard. See what you can find there. I found some cookies.**


	8. Story telling and tic-tac-toeing

**Hey there! Sorry I didn't keep my promise of writing a chapter a day, it's cuz my mom thinks that I'm getting addicted to writing and she forced me to go practice soccer. But now I'm done with chap 8 and working on chap 9, I think Monday or Tuesday the next chap will be ready. Do you guys think that I should put POVs of other members of the company? If yes, who? ****ilovedracoDH ****thank you! I'm loving to write this and I'm glad you like it! J**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT OR ANYTHING MENTIONED HERE. I'M JUST A GIRL THAT LOVES TO WRITE ABOUT HER FAVOURITE STORIES, SO PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME.**

**ENJOY!**

**Narrator's POV **

It was early in the morning, all of the hobbits that lived in Hobbiton were sleeping, as well as a special fellow named Bilbo Baggins and his friends, Lea, Iris, Samantha and Hannah that were visited by some dwarves the night before. The dwarves, however, were already awake, and packing.

"Thorin, shouldn't we wake 'em up?" Bofur suggested as he packed his things.

"No. They did not sign the contract, so, they will not come." Thorin answered as he stood by the window, watching the sun beginning to rise. _It's better that way, so they don't distract us._ He thought

"They said they wanted to come, shouldn't we wait?" Kili asked

"No."

"But Uncle…"

"Enough, Kili"

"Gandalf said they would have a part in this quest. Are you ignoring him?" Balin asked as he came by Thorin's side.

"Wizards can be wrong sometimes, Balin." He replied with a stern look. "Off we go, then."

"Do you think they'll come, brother?" Fili asked his brother as they got out of the house.

"Wanna bet, brother?" Kili asked

"Aye. Anyone wanna bet if Mr. Baggins and the lassies will come?" Fili asked the rest of the company. There were lots of bets as they went to the road.

* * *

**Samantha Miller POV**

I was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about my new violin and adventures, when something shakes my body.

"Sam, Sam, wake up! The dwarves are gone! GONE!" someone screamed in my year and tapped my cheek. I open my eyes and I find a pair of hazel eyes staring at me. Obviously Iris' eyes. What? She was wearing clothes I saw Bilbo wearing one day. She was even wearing suspenders… _Okay…_

"It's very early…What the heck is happening, Iris?" I asked while I rubbed by eyes.

"The dwarves left WITHOUT us…" she answered, she was quite sad by the look on her face.

"What do you mean? Like, they simply left?" I asked as I yawned and stretched my arms.

"Yes, but we are going after them, change your clothes, get anything you would like to take and we'll be waiting for you at the dining room." She said, going towards the door.

"Why are you wearing Bilbo's clothes?" I asked.

"What? Oh, I thought that it would be better to go on this quest dressed up in men's clothes rather than going into the wild wearing Bilbo's mother pretty dresses. I have some here for you as well."She tossed some clothes to me. "Dress up quickly, please." She said and went out of the room, closing the door behind her.

G-r-e-a-t-e. Now I get to wear Bilbo's clothes? Not that I don't like him, or his clothes, but hey, they're men's clothes. _Shut up Samantha, dress up quickly and gather your stuff, otherwise they'll go without you. _

I changed quickly. There were brown pants and a simple white shirt, with an orange colored vest. Oh yeah, and blue suspenders. But I'm not wearing them, so I guess my pants are going to fall. No. I can't have that. I got the suspenders and tried to copy Bilbo's style. _It's not that bad, it could be worse…_ Well, now I must gather my stuff. What should I take in a journey? Spare clothes, a coat, and a bedroll. Oh, and my violin. I put everything into a bag and sealed it. I'm ready to go. Wait. I need to make a pony tail first, since my hair looks like Princess Merida's hair in the movie Brave, the only difference is that I'm blond. There. Now I'm ready to go.

I opened the door and went to the dining room, where Bilbo, Iris and Lea were seated, eating some bread. Iris was wearing a blue shirt with yellow suspenders and black pants, her long brown hair was tied up in braid that fell in her back, with a violet colored ribbon. _Hehehe, Iris looks like a Na'vi._ Lea was wearing a black shirt with a grey vest and brown pants and her hair was tied in a braid 'Katniss Everdeen style'. She looked a lot like Katniss in the movie, except for the piece of green leather that secured the braid. Bilbo was wearing a white shirt, with a wine colored vest and brown pants. There was no sign that there was a mad tea-party the day before. Everything was in the right place, and the food had been restocked.

"Mornin' guys." I said when I joined them at the table, and got some bread. "Sooo, are we signing the fricking contract?"

"Here, sign your name, Sam. You're the last one." Bilbo said as he handed me the contract.

Well, I didn't even mind reading, I just got the pen (it was not a pen, it was an ancestor of the modern pen) and wrote my name under Iris'. _Samantha Katherine Miller_

"All done, now, where's Hannah?" I asked as I handed the contract back to Bilbo and ate a piece of bread

"I'm here. Shall we go?" Hannah popped out of nowhere and rushed to the door. She was wearing a red shirt and a black vest, with blue pants, and her long straight hair was loose, only had the two front pieces braided and tied back. "If you guys wanna catch up with them, we need to run. C'mon!"

"Come, hurry!" I said. Bilbo then got up and got his stuff, Lea and Iris after him with their stuff. "Alright then, shall we?" Bilbo locked the door and held the contract signed by all of us.

"C'mon, we gotta run." Hannah said as she ran. All of us followed her, jumping the fences that crossed our path. Suddenly someone asked

"Mr. Bilbo! Where are you off to?"

"Can't stop, we're already late!" Bilbo replied.

"Late for what?"

"We're going on an adventure!"

"Oh yeah! See ya later!" Lea shouted as we continued running.

We ran for quite some time, until we got to a woody area. Great. I hate forests.

"Look! I can see them! And they've got ponies!" Iris shouted.

"The Oaken guy is riding next to Santa Claus!" Hannah said

"I hope they're not mad at us!" Bilbo said. "Wait! Wait!"

"Hold your horses!" someone said.

"We signed it!" I said as we got close to the dwarves. I stopped for a while to regain my breath. Whew, I never ran so fast and so far in my entire life. "Bilbo…hand them the….contract!"

"Here it is!" he said as he handed the contract to Balin that looked at it with something like glasses.

"Alright then, Mr. Baggins, lassies, welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin said with a bright smile.

"Give Mr. Baggins a pony, the girls can ride with any of us." Thorin said, not even looking at our faces. _Bitchy…_

"Please, pretty lady, would you give me the pleasure of your company?" Fili asked Hannah, as he handed out his hand. Hannah blushed and smiled brightly.

"Of course! Thanks!" she said as she took his hand and hopped into the pony.

"Iris, do you want to ride with me?" Bilbo asked as he finally got on his pony. He blushed into a dark shade of pink, but Iris just smiled and hopped into his pony.

"Do ya want to ride with me?" I heard Ori asking me.

"Of course, thanks Ori" I hopped into his pony, at the backseat of the pony. Beside his pony, there was Bofur's pony. I waved my hand to him with a smile. He smiled back, taking his hat to me, making me laugh.

"Dark haired lady, would ya want to ride with me?" Dori asked Lea. She hopped into his pony.

Finally. Everyone settled, off we go. They made bets if we were coming or not, lucky for the ones that bet that we would come.

We rode the ponies for a looooong time, I mean, a very long time, not only 20 seconds like in the movie. Well, if my calculations are correct, we spent nearly 7 hours in those damn ponies. It was getting cold and late, Iris was sleeping in Bilbo's shoulder, Lea was having a deep conversation with Dori and Nori about beard braiding that was very weird to listen and Hannah and Fili were getting along pretty well, she managed to teach him the song 'What The Hell' from Avril Lavigne, so both of them were singing and annoying Bifur, that unluckily was riding his pony beside them.

"ALL I WANT IS TO MESS ARROUND!" Hannah sang. I was trying my best not to grab someone's axe and throw at their heads.

"AND I DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT!" Fili sang, as they both laughed like little kids. I think Thorin regretted agreeing to take Hannah along with the company. She was driving everyone crazy, including me.

Bifur muttered something in the Dwarves' language. I think it was a curse or something like that. Hannah's pretty annoying, I know.

"IF YOU LOVE ME, IF YOU HATE ME!"

"YOU CAN SAVE ME, BABY, BABY!" They continued. They were out of tune, and that really hit my nerves.

"Don't mind. They'll grow up sooner or later" I said to Bifur as I giggled at the bad singing voices both of them had.

He said something, but I didn't understand, so I decided to ask Ori, poking his back.

"Ori, what did he say?"

"He said that it will take almost the eternity."

"Maybe." I said to Bifur. I looked to Bofur, that was riding beside me and Ori, and was about to explode.

"This song makes no sense at all."

"These are the kind of songs we have back in our home. The original version is better, trust me, and these guys are COMPLETELY OUT OF TUNE!" I screamed the last part, making Hannah and Fili stop singing. All of the company felt relieved. Thank God they stopped.

"Thanks, lass." Gloin thanked me. I think he felt relieved that the dynamic duo stopped singing.

"No problem!"

"Lass, I was wondering, are you wearing men's clothes?" Bofur asked me.

"Oh, it's that we thought would be better to go on an adventure wearing pants rather than dresses." I answered. "I like better wearing pants, but I'm starting to hate suspenders."

Bofur and Ori laughed at my comment.

"Are you wearing suspenders?" Ori asked

"Yes, but I don't see why that is funny, I don't like that my pants keep on falling…." I said, trying to keep serious. Epic fail, cuz I started to laugh at their faces. "Alright, enough! You two are such babies!" that made them laugh even harder. "I give up!" I shouted and made a grumpy face.

"Don't need to get grumpy, lass" Bofur said as he laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha. A woman wearing suspenders is really that funny?" I asked

"Yes!" they answered.

I'm sure that we'll have a pretty good time. The day finally turned into night and Thorin decided that we would camp on a place near the edge of a cliff that over looked a valley with lots of trees. _Thank God…_

**Narrator's POV**

"Please, master Bombur, let me help with supper!" Lea asked a lot of times to the fat dwarf that was cooking diner.

"Alright then, lass, since you made that delicious cheese bread that we had at Mr. Baggins house, I'll let ya help me." He answered "I don't normally let anyone help me, but since everyone says you're a great cook.."

"Thanks!"

Meanwhile, Iris was teaching Bifur, Ori, Bilbo and Gloin how to play tic-tac-toe, they were using the notebook Iris had brought while Hannah and Dwalin were dueling and Samantha was taking a nap.

"Here, Ori, you do the 'x' so that Bifur doesn't do the line of 'o'." she said as she pointed at the paper. "And you have to be the first to make a line or diagonal"

"Like that?" Ori asked as he drew the 'x' at the middle of the game.

"Yeah, you're getting it, now it's your turn, Bifur. Remember, you need to keep Ori's 'x's from forming a line or diagonal." She said. Bifur said something in Khuzdul and laughed.

"Hey!" Ori protested

"What did he say?" Iris asked

"He said that Ori doesn't stand a chance." Gloin said

"Let's see, c'mon, Ori, it's your turn." Iris said as she looked to the paper. "Are you guys getting it? It's not that hard." Bifur then made his move and then won the round and laughed at Ori's face.

"Congrats, Bifur, you're a great player!" she said and smiled. "Wanna play now, Glo-" Iris was about to ask when Hannah and Dwalin got too close to them while they dueled.

"You're not that bad, lass!" he said as they clinked swords. Fili was staring at the scene with his jaw opened.

"I said I was skilled!" Hannah said. "TOUCHÉ!"

"You almost got me!" Dwalin screamed, it seemed that Hannah was kind of winning, but she was suddenly disarmed by the dwarf. "You can't let this happen in battle, lass, otherwise you're dead."

"Got it. Are you up for another epic battle, master Dwalin?" Hannah asked with a bright smile.

"Aye." He said as they started to clink swords again.

After half an hour or so, filled with sword clinking, tic-tac-toe games and Samantha taking a nap, Lea and Bombur had finally finished cooking diner. It was smelling really nice.

"Diner's ready guys!" Lea called out.

Soon everyone was eating and enjoying the meal.

"That was absolutely great, Bombur and Miss Lea, great work!" Nori said as he finished his supper.

"Thanks, but call me just Lea, please." Lea said as she blushed a little.

"Yeah, Lea, that's really good" Samantha said

"Bombur and Miss Lea are now our official cooks." Oin pointed out.

"High-five, Bombur!" Lea raised her hand to Bombur, but he looked at it with a confused look.

"What am I suppose to do with your hand?"he asked

"Oh, you just need to slap your hand in mine. It's called 'High-five' because we slap our hands above our heads and we do it with our five fingers. And it means that we want to praise ourselves when we do something nice together" She still had her hand in the air. "C'mon! It's something fun!"

"Alright then." Bombur then slapped his hand in Lea's.

"See? It's not bad!"Lea exclaimed

"Is that some kind of ritual in your homeland?" Balin asked

"It's something we do when we are with friends." Iris explained "Right, Hannah?"

"Oh, sorry, I am too busy eating" Hannah said as she ate her meal.

"I think that you are one of us now." Fili said as he poked Hannah's arm.

Everyone laughed, even Thorin smiled.

* * *

Two hours after supper, most of the company was already sleeping, except for Samantha, Fili, Kili, Thorin, Balin, Bofur, Iris and Bilbo.

Samantha was a little far from the fire, near the edge of the cliff, quietly playing her violin. Beside her, Bofur was seated and smoked his pipe while he watched the stars and constantly watched a certain blond haired play the violin.

"I told ya, you have a gift. You make my heart rise when you play it." Bofur said as Sam stopped playing.

"Thanks."Sam replied while she blushed. "You are really sweet"

"Thank you" Bofur blushed. "Well, tomorrow, would ya like to ride with me?"

"That would be nice, but I'm still mad at you and Ori for making fun of my-I mean, Bilbo's suspenders" Sam said, making a forced grumpy face and crossed her arms.

"Don't be, we were just having some fun, like your green-eyed friend that was singing with Fili. But please, forgive me." He said as he looked over to her 'grumpy' face and smiled.

"Ok, apology accepted. I'm gonna sleep now, despite the nap I took before diner, I'm fricking tired. Goodnight, Bofur" she said and placed a quick kiss in his cheek, then went to her bedroll next to Lea's.

Bofur placed his hand in his cheek and smiled. That night he dreamt about blond haired ladies and violins. He definitely wasn't expecting to fall in love.

* * *

**Iris Martinez POV**

"So, after Prince Philip entered the room where Princess Aurora was sleeping, he walked to her bed and gave her a true love's kiss. She instantly woke up and they got married and lived happily ever after. The end." I finally finished the 'Sleeping Beauty' fairytale that I was telling Bilbo, Fili and Kili. "Sooo, did you guys like it? This was my favourite story when I was a little girl"

"I found it quite nice. My favourite part was when Philip met Aurora for the first time." Bilbo said as he smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile at him too.

"Really? I liked the part when Philip kills the dragon!" Kili announced

"I liked that part too, brother" Fili agreed with his brother

"I like the part when Philip kisses Aurora and they live happily ever after…awn, it's so adorable!" I said as I poked the fire with a stick. "Would you guys want to hear another story from my land?"

"Aye, but do you know a story where there's some more fighting?" Kili asked me. I started to think…hmmmm 'The Hunger Games' has some fighting.. or I could tell some superhero story, like, Ironman or Thor…but I guess I'm gonna save the superhero stories to when we are riding the ponies, to make the ride less boring and less annoying.

"Well, I'm telling one of my favourite stories, it happened in a place called 'Panem' where there was a Capitol and 12 Districts. The Capitol was a place that had lots of luxury and stuff, while the Districts were miserable. To prevent the uprising of the Districts, the Capitol held once a year a game called 'The Hunger Games', where one young man and one woman between the ages of 12 and 18 from each of the 12 Districts would be chosen in a event called The Reaping, to fight to the death until only one lone victor remained." When I started telling them the story, a sudden home-sickness took over my heart. I missed my home, I really did. My older brother Diego usually told bed-time stories to me and my younger brother Roberto, so I felt this strange feeling of loneliness in my heart when I was telling them those stories. Well, I should keep on going now. "Our story starts in the poorest of all Districts, District 12, where lived a 16 year old girl named Katniss Everdeen that looked a lot like Lea, she had dark hair and grey eyes, she lived in a small house with her mother and her younger sister, Primrose. Everyday Katniss and her best friend Gale Hawthorne hunted at the wooden area close to their house that was forbidden. Katniss was an expert on using the bow and arrow, but on the Reaping day of the 74th annual Hunger Games, something unexpected happe-" I was interrupted by a scream in the quiet night.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked in a panicked voice.

"Orcs." Kili answered in a low voice. I could hear another scream echoing in the valley.

"Orcs?" Bilbo repeated nervously. I think someone is scared..

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lands are crawling with them." Fili said in a low voice.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep." Kili added. "Quick and quiet; no screams. Just lots of blood."

Bilbo looked away in fright. I whispered to him "They're just joking, Bilbo." Fili and Kili look at each other and begin laughing, but I kept my face stern.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin's voice said cutting off their laughter. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said with a shame face. Of course you didn't.

"No you didn't." Thorin said. "You know nothing of the world."

Thorin walked over to the edge of the cliff scanning the valley below. Balin walked up to Fili and Kili.

"Don't mind him laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria, but our enemy had gotten there first." Balin started his story. "Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race; Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King."

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us." Balin said. "That's when I saw him; a young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, armor rent… wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield."

"Azog the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken." Balin said with pride. "Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated." Balin's face fell. "But there was no feast, no song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived and I thought to myself then, there is one I could follow. There is one I could call king."

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came." Thorin bit out. Now I remembered another phrase: 'In the fiery chasm from whence it came' hehehehe, I can't wait to meet Lord Elrond and let Hannah annoy him. That will definitely be fun."That filth died of his wounds long ago."

"Well, since storytelling time is now over, I'll go to bed now. Goodnight, guys." I said going towards the place where my friends were sleeping.

"Iris, wait!" someone called. I turned and faced a smiling Bilbo, a little too close to me to be comfortable.

"Yes?" I said as I stepped back.

"You didn't finish the story about the girl that looks like Lea, what was her name….Katniss?" he said

"Oh, it's a long story, way longer than 'Sleeping Beauty' so I think I'll continue tomorrow." I said, going towards my bed roll, but suddenly a hand grabs mine.

"You are ridding with me again tomorrow, right?" Bilbo asked, quite shy, after I let go of his hand.

"Yeah, of course. I'm gonna sleep now before I start having nightmares. Goodnight, Bilbo." I said and went to my bed roll next to Hannah's. This time, I was not stopped. That night I dreamt about filthy orcs. _Damn it, I hate nightmares._

**Soooo, this is the end of chapter 8, hope you liked it! What will happen next? Will Hannah and Fili continue to annoy everyone and Iris will continue to tell stories? Will Thorin stop being a bitch? Keep up on 'Supernatural Pools' to find out! REVIEWS, SUGGESTIONS AND CORRECTIONS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME! THANKS FOR READING!**

**The Sleeping Beauty belongs to Disney**


	9. A Home For My Heart

**Hello! I was working really hard to fulfill my promise, so here it is the glorious chapter 9! SUPERNATURAL POOLS HAS NOW 1000 VIEWS,THAT IS AMAZING!I LOVE YOU GUYS! I really enjoyed writing this chap because I love to write about people's feelings… Guys, I will only ask one thing-please, to distinguish yourselves could you please put on a nickname or anything for those of you who review as guests, so I can thank you in the next chap. ****BrownEyedGirl87 ****Thank you! I made a POV of someone of the company in this chap, but I'm not telling who… ****Guest that reviewed to chapter 8 in the 24****th**** of November ****thank you, I loved that part as well, can't wait to write more about Samantha/Bofur! ****Guest that reviewed to chapter 1 in the 24****th**** of November ****Thank you! I'm glad you liked! The other couples you'll find out during this chapter. I'll give you a hint though, they'll be riding together. ****Guest that reviewed to chapter 8 in the 25****th**** of November ****Thank you! I will keep up updating and improving my writing as much as I can.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT OR ANYTHING THAT I MENTION HERE. I'M JUST A GIRL THAT LOVES TO WRITE ABOUT HER FAVOURITE STORIES, SO PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME.**

**ENJOY! BROUGHT TO YOU WITH LOVE BY ESMERALDA.**

**P.S. I LITERALLY JUMP WITH JOY EVERYTIME SOMEONE REVIEWS, I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Hannah Sanders POV**

The next day we woke up, had breakfast and left our camp. We started to ride our ponies, I was riding with Fili, and quietly trying to teach him the choreography of PSY's song Gentleman.

"So you do like this" I showed the part of the choreography with my hands and arms to Fili. "And you say 'MOTHER FATHER GENTLEMAN!'"

"This definitely makes no sense." He replied as he tried to copy my movements. He is a gentleman, wait, I mean, gentle dwarf.

"No, it doesn't, and it's sung in Korean." I said as I tapped his back. "But, never mind, this was one of the videos with most views ever in the history of YouTube"

"What is YouTube?"

"It is too complicated for me to explain, but you can consider it something really awesome." I tried to put some light to my poor dwarf's mind. Well, it's not easy to explain what YouTube is to someone that doesn't even know electricity. "But despite that the language is figgin' difficult, you are getting it."

"Thank you!" he beamed at my comment.

"Shall we annoy the company a little more, my dear Fili?" I asked my companion.

"Yes, my dear green-eyed" he answered and gave me a friendly wink.

"On the count of three, we scream 'MOTHER FATHER GENTLEMAN!' and do the choreography, ok?" I suggested. "One…two….three…"

"MOTHER FATHER GENTLEMAN!" we screamed gaining the attention of the entire company. That's the way I like it! I think that Iris and Bilbo made a synchronized facepalm.

"AH, AH, AH, AH, I'M A MOTHER FATHER GENTLEMAN!" we continued singing and doing the choreography. But our happiness didn't last much.

The following hours SUCKED ASS, because Uncle Oaken got so mad at me and Fili because of the singing that he FORBBIDED us to ride together, like, FOREVER, so I was FORCED to ride with Bifur That was totally on purpose so I would keep quiet, since he doesn't speak English and I don't speak Khuzdul also, Uncle Oaken said that we HAD to be the last in the line. Hell, it was really boring to have to listen to Iris telling the whole story of 'The Hunger Games' to Bilbo and some other people, I mean, some other dwarves. Sam was riding with Bofur, and was apparently having a good time. Lea was riding with Kili, and she was chatting with Bombur about dishes that they liked to prepare.

Since I couldn't sing or even talk to my dear Fili, we were making fun of the others by communicating with our hands and eyes. With my hands, I gestured Grey-guy's beard, and made a face like 'Bitch, I'm awesome' just like he does sometimes. Fili laughed quietly and gestured Bombur's fat belly and I laughed at him too. This way we almost didn't see the days passing, when I realized that we were traveling for 2 ficking days. Whew, I've never been traveling for so long. In this time, we were taught the basics of sword fighting, I knew them, though, but the Lea, Sam and Iris didn't. The only thing I can say about it is that they sucked at fighting, so I think that I'll have to protect them.

One day it was raining the hell out of the sky and we were soaked. Great. I was shivering and wet and worst of all, I forgot my ficking coat at Bag-End.

"Here, Han." I heard Fili saying as left his pony and put his coat in my shoulders. Bifur turned back to us and gave me a small smile.

"Han?" I asked, because I've never heard him call me Han. Only Sam, Lea and Iris do that. Not even my mother call me Han, she usually calls me Hanny, but when she's angry, she always screams my full name: Hannah Alicia Sanders.

"I once heard Lea calling you this, so I decided to call you Han as well. You don't like it?" he asked with a disappointed face. He's sooo adorable…

"No, I like it, actually that's my official nickname. Thanks for the coat Fili." I gave him a big smile, hoping that it would cover the red in my wet face.

Fili got back to his pony and started riding a bit far away. Bifur turned back to me and pointed to me and then to Fili, and smiled.

"Bifur! This is none of your business, but if you keep your little Khuzdul mouth shut, I'll tell you a little secret." I said to him with a mischievous smile. He nodded. "Alright. I think that I'm in love with Fili" I said quietly.

He muttered something in Khuzdul, I think it was something like 'I knew it'

Yeah, the first time when I saw Fili, in that mad tea-party, I knew that I had found a home for my heart.

**Bilbo POV**

It looked like it was going to rain forever. At least Thorin was nice and forbidded Hannah and Fili from riding together, this increased the sanity of the company. I was soaked to the bone, and cold, but at least I am riding with Iris, and she's sleeping in my chest, which is one of the best feelings in the world. _ I really want to rain forever._

We were riding beside Kili and Lea, and both of them were under the same coat. That is absolutely adorable, the dwarves are really caring for the girls. I turned my head back so I could spot Sam. There she is, sleeping as well, but in Bofur's arms and with a smile on her face. I saw them together last night, and I can assure that Samantha has never been this happy (at least for the time that I've known her).

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori called out, for my own surprise.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf replied also frustrated with the rain.

"Are there any?" I asked. Maybe there are wizards that can change the weather. We could try to find one…

"What?" Gandalf asked.

"Other wizards?"I asked again.

"There are five of us." Gandalf answered. "The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two blue wizards, you know I quite forgot their names."

"Then who is the fifth?" I asked. I must say that I'm quite curious about the other wizards.

"Well that would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf said.

"Is he a great wizard or is he…" I paused for a moment. "more like you?"

Gandalf looked slightly offended. I think that Radagast fellow is a better wizard than him.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others." Gandalf said. "He keeps a watchful eye over the vast lands to the east, and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world." That is splendid, he surely does more useful things than making fireworks.

We rode for some more hours and finally the rain stopped. Iris then, woke up.

"It was about time, finally this stupid rain is over, right, Bilbo?" she said as she stretched her arms, and smile softly at me. She was all wet, but still, beautiful.

"Yes, did you sleep well, 'Sleeping Beauty'? You slept for quite some time" I said as I returned her smile, hoping that I haven't turned red.

"Yeah, I slept well, you are a very good pillow, Bilbo" she said laughing. My heart pounded a little faster.

We continued riding until we got to some ruins of a farmhouse. It was a little creepy, but at least it was dry.

"We'll camp here for the night." Thorin said "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." I dismounted first, and then helped Iris get of the pony.

"A farmer and his wife used to live here." Gandalf said as he walked through the ruins. _What do you mean used to?_ A sudden fear came up to my heart.

"Oin, Gloin." Thorin called out.

"Aye?" Gloin replied.

"Get the fire going." Thorin said. That is good, I'm pretty hungry. Thorin and Gandalf went inside the ruins, and I came after them. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, actually I did, but…

"I think it would be wiser to move on." Gandalf said. "We could make for the Hidden Valley." _Where in Middle-earth is that?_

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place." Thorin replied glaring up at Gandalf. _Now I get it. It must be somewhere where there are elves._

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice." Gandalf listed off. _I really need some comfort. I miss Bag-End._

"I do not need their advice." Thorin snapped.

"We have a map we cannot read, Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf tried to persuade the Dwarf-King. _That would be wise._

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing." Thorin said with anger. "You ask me to seek out the very people that betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them." Gandalf said with equal anger. "I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past."

"I did not know that they were yours to keep." Thorin snapped. They glared at each other, but Gandalf finally gave up and stomped off angrily while muttering to himself, leaving the camp. _Dwarves are just so stubborn! _

"Everything alright?" I called out to the wizard. "Gandalf, where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf replied angrily.

"Who's that?" Hannah asked.

"Certainly not you, Ms. Sanders!"he replied impolitely. We all know that Hannah is pretty annoying, stubborn, nonsense and all, but that is not a reason to treat her like this. "I've had enough of dwarves for one day." Gandalf spitted out sharply. Everyone starred silently at the wizard as he left.

"Come on Bombur and Ms. Roberts, we're hungry." Thorin ordered breaking the silence.

"Is he coming back?" Sam asked looking to Balin who shook his head unsure. _Not so sure if he's coming back today…._

"Yes, he is definitely coming back." Hannah replied angrily. "Or I'm gonna hunt him until we get to hell or worse.." she gritted her teeth. _If the 'normal' Hannah is difficult to handle, I don't want to test the 'angry' Hannah._

As always, Lea and Bombur started cooking diner. By sunset, diner was ready and smelling delicious! Lea's and Bombur's cooking talents combined were unbeatable. We were eating, and so, but I was still worried about Gandalf's albescence.

"He's been gone a long time." I said.

"Who?" Bofur asked from where he was serving the soup.

"Gandalf." I answered.

"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses." Bofur said. Sam looked up at him and laughed. "Do me a favor" he handed two bowls of soup to me. "Take this to the lads."

**It was only me that laughed when Gandalf said: "Certainly not you, Ms. Sanders!"? I almost fell on the floor. Awn, Hannah finally admitted that she's in love with Fili! Will Bilbo be able to get close to Iris? When will Lea fall in love with Kili? Why the hell did Esmeralda put Bilbo/OC/Thorin in the pairing? KEEP UP WITH SUPERNATURAL POOLS TO FIND OUT! REVIEWS, SUGGESTIONS AND CORRECTIONS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME!**


	10. Triple Troll Trouble!

**Hey guys! I'm having a pretty good time writing this thing down and I'm very happy that you like my story! Well, chap 10's here! IKhandoZatman thanks! Hope you like this chap! ilovedracoDH He will, wait and see! I'm happy that you liked! ElynFlame thank you! I'm glad you liked my story!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT OR ANYTHING MENTIONED HERE, I'M JUST A GIRL THAT LOVES TO WRITE ABOUT HER FAVOURITE STORIES, SO PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME.**

**ENJOY!**

**Lea Roberts POV**

I'm truly proud of the progress I've made with my cooking skills, and I'm sure everyone else is proud of me as well. The stew that Bombur and I made today was great! Although I slightly prefer cooking sweet stuff, like cakes and all. Today was an extremely exhausting day, with all that damn rain. All I want now is to sleep. During the pony ride, I rode with Kili, and he was really sweet for wrapping me in his coat, but I must make something clear: NOT MY TYPE. He's cute and all, but I don't like dwarfy warriors.

Okay, this stew is good, although I don't have some herbs I like to work with, but, never mind. Bilbo just ran into the wild to find the 'ili' brothers with two bowls of stew in his hands. Meanwhile, Dwalin and Oin were trying to teach some knife throwing to Iris and Sam. They've tried to teach ALL of the fighting methods they knew, desperately trying to see if we could become less dependable. Epic fail, but at least, I have some miserable skills with the bow. I looked around and saw that Bombur was trying to get another bowl of stew, without his brother noticing. Personally, I think that two bowls (everyone was allowed two bowls, but I didn't really care because I never wanted to have a second bowl, so I always ended up giving mine to Bombur) wouldn't satisfy that big stomach, so I decided to help my poor cooking companion, by trying to distract Bofur.

"Bofur!" I shouted and pointed to the woods. "Look over there! There's a- " I was interrupted by Fili running towards the camp.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Fili called Thorin. "Three Trolls took the ponies! And our burglar!"

Shoot. Things are going from bad to worse.

"Come! Let's get our ponies back!" Thorin yelled "GET YOUR WEAPONS!" he was calling everybody. After his call, all of the dwarves got their weapons and prepared to go.

"We're coming too! Wait for u-" Hannah yelled but she was cut off by Fili.

"Stay here!" he stopped Hannah by grabbing her arm. "You girls stay here, don't you dare go after us."

"I CAN FIGHT, FILI!" Hannah yelled again. She continued in a calmer tone "You know I can."

"Yes, I know, but I can't have YOU become troll food. Don't come after us, please" Fili said quietly to her.

"COME ON!" Thorin yelled. AGAIN. He was hitting my nerves. "You, stay here" he pointed to me, Iris, Sam and Hannah "Make sure that nothing gets into our camp." Okay, you guys can go and have fun while we stay here dying of boredom.

"Please, I can fight!"Hannah said to Thorin. Geeeez Hannah's being soooo stubborn! I think that she wants to compete with Thorin to see who's the most stubborn.

"Darn! Just let her go already!" Iris shouted, being extremely annoyed by Hannah's behavior.

"We could use another fighter. Grab a sword, Hannah, and off we go!" Dwalin shouted as he hurried his brother and Nori.

"It's time to kick some troll asses!" Hannah shouted as she grabbed a sword and ran into the wild with Fili. _INSANE!_

"Be safe!" Bofur yelled to us as he ran into the woods with his axe-thingy.

Soon, everyone was out of sight. I started preparing my bed roll, cuz I was fricking tired, but then Sam said something that made me laugh hard.

"Hannah's in love with Fili." She stated. Of course she is, she tries to be a little less irritating and stubborn when she's in love (and yes, the dwarves are experiencing the 'not so annoying' Hannah), although that hasn't happened in a quite long time.

"Isn't it obvious?! She wants to show off her skills to him…" Iris said as she laughed.

"Since we are talking about love, what's going on between you and Bilbo, eh, Iris?"I asked, wanting to annoy my friend. Because of the annoyed face Iris made, there's definitely something going on.

"Nothing. He's just a friend." She answered, turning a little red.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Maybe he's just a friend but you totally have a crush on him!" Sam stated, laughing HARD.

"No I don't!"She denied.

"Yes you do!" Sam continued. "You're always sleeping in his chest!"

"And you like Bofur!" Iris screamed back. _Payback.. _"You two are always together!"

"No I don't!"Sam denied. "He's sweet and a good friend, that's all!"

"Quiet, you two. We need to make sure that the camp is protected from other nasty thingies that may come from the wild." I said as I seated on the floor. "Iris, do me a favor, seat here and be quiet." I tapped the grassy area beside me and next to the fire.

"Ok, mom" Iris replied while she sat down.

"Sam, how about some music?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, of course, we stay here listening to music while our friends are becoming troll food. Fantastic" Sam replied, with a great amount of sarcasm in her voice, getting her violin. "What do you wanna hear?"

"I like that violin part in the song 'Haunted' from Taylor Swift! You know it, don't you?" Iris requested.

"Yeah, I know it, but I'll only play it if you sing!"Sam said. Guess I'm not the only one that knows about Iris' secret weapon.

"Alright, but don't you dare laugh at me!"Iris said "If you laugh, you die!"she gave me a menacing face. Iris' menacing face doesn't even scare a fly. Ha, I don't normally laugh at people, except for Hannah, it's impossible not to laugh at her.

"Ok, I promise not to laugh at your pretty little face, Iris" I said as I laid down on the grass. Sam started to play the familiar violin part of the song. Iris started:

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

Her voice was even better than I remembered. It touches deep into my soul. I close my eyes and let Iris' voice take me to somewhere else…

_It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

_Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

I'm back at my house. I was seated beside my mom, and she was embracing me. I could_ feel_ her embrace.

_Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said to you_

_He would try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

_Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

_I know, I know  
I just know  
You're not gone  
You can't be gone, no_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't go back, I'm haunted_

**Iris Martinez POV**

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it_

I finished the last line in a whisper. For my surprise, Lea didn't laugh at me; she was with her eyes closed. _Sleeping, maybe?_

"Great, now you have the power of hypnotizing people with your voice, congrats" Sam said, as she looked to Lea with a disapproval face.

"This will sure be useful."I said sarcastically, as I got a little stick and started poking the grass.

It was already night and after half an hour or so, filled with boredom, Gandalf appeared out of nowhere.

"Ms. Martinez, Ms. Miller and Ms. Roberts! What a surprise! What are you doing here alone? Where are the others?"He asked coming towards me so his face could be illuminated by the fire.

"They went off somewhere to save Bilbo and the ponies from three trolls." I answered. "I think they are having a little trouble with cooking dwarf."

"What? Who's having a problem with cooking dwarf?"He asked making a confused face.

"The trolls, you fool. They might need our help to find out the secret of cooking dwarf." I answered, laughing at Gandalf's 'WTF' face. "Just follow me and let's save them" I kicked Sam's leg "C'mon, Sam."

"Alright, alright, no need to get violent!" Sam said as she packed the violin.

"Are you sleeping, Lea?" I asked as I poked Lea's sleeping body.

"No, Iris, I'm training to die."She said opening her grey eyes. "Awn, look who's here earlier this year, Santa Claus!" she got up and stretched her legs. "You gotta tell me what you've done to make Hannah THAT mad!"

"Show me the way, Ms. Martinez, the dwarves might be in need of our help" Gandalf said, completely ignoring Lea's comment.

We led Gandalf through the forest, getting pass big and creepy trees. _I wonder if any of these trees are actually Ents. _We finally got close to the troll camp.

"Hide and stay here."Gandalf said to us. We nodded and hid behind some bushes. We were invisible to them, but we could manage to get a pretty good view of the place.

It was a nasty glade where three big ugly and disgusting trolls were standing. That place smelled like the gym after the boy's soccer practice back at our school. Nope. It was definitely worse. Half of the company was tied up in spit over the fire, while the others were tied up in sacks. I looked over and started counting the dwarves, when I suddenly found a sandy blond long haired person in one of the sacks. Hannah, of course. She had an angry face and seemed like she was about to rip off the sack with her own teeth.

"JUST COOK US ALREADY!" she yelled. _Alright, Hannah surely wants to be eaten._

"Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly." A troll said. "And you, little female flurgaburburrahobbit'll be the last one, so you'll see all of your friends be eaten!"

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." Another troll said.

"Can I make a suggestion? I think that you need more herbs to mask their horrible smell" Hannah suggested while she struggled to get up in her feet. _Really?_

"Is this really necessary?" Dori called out from the spit. Hannah tried to make a sign to Dori using her head, but he didn't understand.

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice." The troll agreed. "What do you suggest, female flurgaburburrahobbit?"

"Untie us you monsters!" Oin yelled.

"Take on someone your own size." Gloin yelled.

"Never mind seasoning them, we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." The troll said. _"_And I don't mind the smell." _Of course you don't, you smell 100000 times worse…_

"Wait!" Bilbo shouted struggling to his feet still in the sack. "You are making a huge mistake."

"You can't reason with them, they're halfwits!" Dori yelled.

"Half wits? What does that make us?" Bofur asked. Samantha quietly laughed at his comment.

"Uh, I mean with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning." Bilbo stuttered out facing the trolls. _He's soooooo brave!_

"What about the seasoning?" The cook asked.

"Well have you sm-" Bilbo was interrupted by Hannah.

"You gotta die them in some sauce, it's much better."

"What do you two know about cooking dwarfs?" The leader troll asked.

"Shut up and let the, uh, the flurgaburburrahobbits talk." The cook said.

"Uh, th…the secret to cooking dwarf is, um…" Bilbo began to stutter again trying to come up with something.

"Yes, come on." The cook pressed.

"It's uh…" Bilbo grasped.

"Tell us the secret." The troll ordered.

"Ye…yes, I'm telling you the secret is…" Now Bilbo was really thinking hard when his face lit up. "To skin them first!"

"And then you die them in the sauce of your preference!" Hannah made an annoying fast-food attendant voice.

"Tom, get my filleting knife." The cook said. "Bert, get the vegetables"

"If I get you, you little…" Gloin threatened.

"I won't forget that." Dwalin said angrily.

"Sauce?!" Nori screamed from the spit. "Couldn't you think of something nicer?!"

"At least, we're gonna die delicious.." Hannah replied sadly.

"What a load of rubbish!" The leader troll scoffed. "I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all. And with no sauce."

"There's nothing wrong with trying something new!"Hannah insisted. _I think she hopes that they will fulfill her dream of becoming barbecue._

"William's right, nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy." The stupid troll said as he grabbed Bombur and held him up by his legs.

I had to cover up Lea's mouth so that she wouldn't scream. She really cared for Bombur.

"Not…not that one, he…he's infected!" Bilbo said quickly before the troll could bite off Bombur's head. Lea sighted in relief.

"You what?" The leader asked.

"Yeah, he's got worms in his…tubes." Bilbo said making a face at his own lie. _We gotta work more in your lying skills, Mr. Baggins!_ .The troll hastily drops Bombur back on the pile of dwarves in disgust.

"In…in fact they all have, they're…infested with…..parasites." Bilbo said quickly. "It's terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." _I wouldn't either_

"Oh yeah, they spent the last three days eating infected meat. Ew.." Hannah added.

"Parasites? Did he say parasites?" Oin asked.

"YEAH! WE ALL HAVE NASTY PARASITES!" Hannah yelled in a tone of voice that anyone could say that she was lying.

"We don't have parasites!" Kili shouted angrily. "You have parasites."

"Kili, shut the fuck up" Hannah said between her forced smile.

"What are you talking about laddie?!" Gloin shouted. "Lassie, you've got to be joking!"

The rest of the dwarves started to shout insults at Bilbo and Hannah who rolled their eyes in agitation as they messed up their plan. Thorin understood the plan and started to kick the others giving them pointed looks. Finally they understood the plan and change their tune.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm." Oin shouted.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili shouted.

"We're riddled." Nori yelled.

"Yes, I'm riddled." Ori yelled.

"Yes we are. Badly!" Dori shouted.

"Oh yeah, I've got those things that will make you vomit your lungs off if you eat me!" Hannah yelled.

"What would you have us do, then, let them all go?" It was clear that the leader didn't believe them.

"Well…" Bilbo said thoughtfully. _YES!_

"You think I don't know what you're up to?" The leader poked Bilbo in the stomach. "This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?!" Bilbo said insulted.

"Fools?" The cook said confused.

"Yeah, I hate to tell you, but you're all fools." Hannah added. _Are you sure, Han?_

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf shouted as he appeared on top of a large rock above the troll camp. _FINALLY!_

"Who's that?" The cook asked.

"No idea." The leader said.

"Can we eat him to?" The fool asked.

Gandalf strikes the rock with his staff, splitting it in half, allowing the sunlight illuminate the camp. When the sunlight touches the trolls' skin, they begin turning into stone. Within seconds, there are three stone statues of trolls in the glade. All the dwarves cheered.

I ran out of the bush in which I was hiding and came towards Bilbo and hugged him hard. "BILBO YOU'RE SOOOO BRAVE!" he was all stinky and slimy, but I don't care "AND SMART! THANK GOD YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Maybe I like him, a little. "I COULDN'T IMAGINE IF YOU DIED!" okay, I have a crush on him, PROBLEM?

**Narrator's POV**

"IRIS!" Bilbo said. "You're squeezing my ribs!" Then Iris realized what she was hugging him so hard that he was struggling to breathe.

"Sorry, let me untie you…there!" Iris said as she untied the hobbit. She looked over to the company and EVERYONE was staring at her (even the dwarves tied in the spit).

"EHAM, help here please?" Bofur asked while he was still spinning.

"I've got you guys!" Sam said as she finally came out of the bushes. "Santa, please, help them!" she giggled.

"Samantha!" some voices in the spit called.

"Hey there!"she answered coming towards the fire.

"Where's Lea?" a voice called from the pile of sacked dwarves.

"I'm here. Missed me?"she came out of the bushes and laughed.

**Soooo, that's the end of chapter 10! I hope you liked! I think that Hannah's getting a lot of attention, so she might not have a POV for a while….What will happen between Iris and Bilbo? Will Bofur try to get closer to Sam? Will Hannah fulfill her dream of becoming barbecue? Keep up with Supernatural Pools to find out! REVIEWS, SUGGESTIONS AND CORRECTIONS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME! **

**~~~~~~~~Esmeralda**

**P.S. Everytime a review is posted in this story: 1- Hannah steals food from Bombur's secret storage. 2- Lea teaches Ori and Nori how to dance 'Macarena'. 3- Iris braids Thorin's beard. 4- Sam steals Bofur's hat.**


	11. Spaghetti! Nachos! Cucumbers!

**Hey there! Since I didn't fail because of math, I will now be allowed to write more!YAY! The awesomely nice and cute reviews motivated me to write down faster! IKhandoZatman- they will happen, just wait and see! ilovedracoDH- they're adorable! She will (almost) fulfill her dream later on, she'll just freak out because she is crazy. Angelina (guest)- thank you!I'm glad you liked! Guesty (guest)-yeah, I had an internal laugh as well, oh, and one day I dreamed about this scene, it was a little too random to be considered normal… I love this fic (guest)- thank you! BrownEyedGirl87-is this too soon? He will need to work extra hard to get into her heart! Fiery Flames (guest) thanks! LOTRLover (guest) thank you! Hope you like this chap!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT OR ANYTHING MENTIONED HERE, I'M JUST A GIRL THAT LOVES TO WRITE ABOUT HER FAVOURITE STORIES, SO PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME.**

**ENJOY J**

**Samantha Miller POV**

We untied the sacked dwarves and Santa managed to get the rest out of the 'grill'. Now that everyone is out of death peril, we can proceed with our journey. Wait, we can't, cuz my hair is tangled in a bazillion knots. I was already bad at home and now I think there's a bird's nest inside my hair, from the time I was hiding under those bushes.

"EW! I'M BLEEDING!" Hannah shouted. I looked at her, she had a bleeding cut in her arm. Fili suddenly appeared by her side and started bandaging her wound.

"There's nothing to worry about, Han, the first battle is always the hardest." He said. I must say that they are fricking adorable.

Speaking of adorable people, I looked around and saw a familiar hat on the floor. Obviously Bofur's. I grabbed the hat and quickly ran over to him. He was apparently looking for his hat.

"Hey Samantha! Have ya seen my hat somewhere?" he asked me with a bright smile.

"Yup, here it is." I said as I gently placed the hat in his head. "But, call me Sam, I don't like when friends call me Samantha…"Our eyes met for a brief moment, he smiled softly at me. Alright, he's way nicer than any of the guys back at home and he's adorable… I returned his smile, but our little 'moment' was interrupted by Thorin and Santa arguing.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin asked.

"To look ahead." Santa answered.

"What brought you back?" Thorin asked

"Looking behind." Santa said as he looked over the company. "Nasty business. Still they are all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar." Thorin said. "Or your 'fighter'"

I had to control myself not to bite off that bitch's head.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asked.

"Oh not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands." Santa answered. "They could not have moved in daylight." _Really? I didn't notice them turning into stone when the sun hit their skin!_

"There must be a cave nearby." Thorin said.

We spent the WHOLE fricking morning trying to find that damn cave. Correction, SOME of us spent the WHOLE fricking morning trying to find the cave, while the rest of us was resting beneath some trees. Hannah was complaining about not been dipped in barbecue sauce, Iris was about to explode, Lea was sleeping and I was trying not to kill myself. Finally, the cave was found and Bofur came to tell the news to the part of the company that was too lazy to look for troll caves, which was formed by me, Iris, Hannah, Lea, Ori, Bombur, Bilbo and Fili.

"Alright, we've found it, if anyone wants to come see if there's any treasure…" Bofur said. That was my chance of escaping my eminent suicide…

"I'll come! But I don't think any of this fat asses are gonna be moved. C'mon Bofur, show me the way!" I said jumping up. I think I got really excited about going out in the wild!

I followed him until we got to a rocky area, where the cave entrance was. I followed Bofur inside the cave. It smelled like…ugh, I don't even want to describe that smell, all I can say about it is that it was the worst place I've ever been, and I've been to some very uncomfortable situations, mostly featuring a certain hazel-eyed and a certain green-eyed…

Nori, Gloin, Thorin, Gandalf and Dwalin came right after us. The other members of the company (not the lazy part of the company, cuz they were too lazy to move their fat asses) were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh what's that stench?" Nori complained. Inside we found some piles of gold coins and other treasure in caskets.

"It's a troll hoard." Gandalf said. "Be careful what you touch." I felt that was a good idea to stop poking some brown thingies that were at the wall.

"Seems such a shame to leave it lying around." Bofur said as he nudged the dirt around revealing even more gold coins. "Anyone could take it."

"Aye." Gloin said with a smile. "Nori, get a shovel."

I started looking at stuff and grabbing some golden coins here and there…when I found something nice: a deadly looking spiked morning star*! Holy macadamia! I've always wanted to hold one of those! _Oooooh, Samantha likes it!_ _It doesn't seem hard to use, just swing around and smash goblins heads and stuff.._ I looked up and admired my new toy, while I saw Nori, Bofur, and Gloin fill a chest with treasure and then bury it in a hole as Dwalin was looking with amusement.

"We're making a long term deposit." Gloin said.

"Let's get out of this foul place." Thorin called out. "Come on, let's go. Bofur, Gloin, Nori, Ms. Miller…"

"Comin'!" I said as I came out of the cave as quickly as I entered, with my new morning star. I think I'm gonna give it a name, maybe Fluffy. I saw Bilbo appearing from nowhere (I guess that was what Santa was talking about!) and started talking to Santa. Suddenly something pokes my shoulder.

"Oh, Sam, I was looking at the gold down there… and I found this… and hum…I thought that ya maybe…would like it" a shy voice said behind me. I turned around to face Bofur holding something in his closed gloved hand.

"What is it?" I asked, quite curious.

"A pretty necklace" he said as he opened his hand and deposited the necklace in my hands. It was indeed pretty, it was made of silver (well, I think its silver), with a silver pendant with a light blue colored gem in the middle.

"Awn, it's beautiful!" I said, placing Fluffy on the ground. Isn't it funny how I changed so quickly from a 'warrior wannabe' to a 'princess'?

"It matches yer eyes…"he said. Yeah, it matches perfectly. "And I thought it would become even prettier when used by a pretty lady." _Gosh, now I'm sure that I'm as red as tomato._

"Thank you! Would you mind helping me to put it on?" I asked, while I held all my messy hair.

"Of course…there!" he said as he finished wrapping the necklace in my neck. "You look very nice!"

"Thanks. You're lovely by the way..." I said. Then I gave him a little kiss in his cheek and he went all red, but before I could say something, there was a loud rustle, I almost had a fricking heart attack, and tried to hide behind Bofur, that was some centimeters taller than me. "What was that?"

Then Thorin came rushing back.

"Something's coming." Thorin said.

"Gandalf…" Bilbo said uncertainly.

"Bofur…" I started.

"Stay with me." Bofur said to keep me calm. I grabbed his arm for a moment.

"Stay together." Gandalf ordered. "Hurry now. Arm yourselves."

I grabbed Fluffy and then followed the others into the woods, precisely to the resting place of rest of the company. When we finally got there, a strange guy on a sled drawn by large rabbits came out of some bushes shouting at the top of his lungs. _Yeah, because everyone in this place needs to scream and make my ears bleed, but okay…_

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" He yelled.

"Spaghetti! Nachos! Cucumber!"Hannah yelled back. ALL of the company looked at her with a 'WTF' face.

Like almost all the time, Santa completely ignored Hannah's comment.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown." Gandalf said with a smile that quickly turned into a concerned look. _'Tha hell?_ "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf." Radagast said. "Something's wrong. Something is terribly wrong."

"Yes?" Gandalf asked.

Radagast then opened his mouth to speak, but shuts it. He opens it again, but closes it again_. Damn it! He forgot what he was going to say_. "Oh just give me a minute, Um, oh, I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue." He curled up his tongue. "Oh, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old…" Santa pulls off a stick insect out of the brown wizard's mouth. "Stick insect."

"EWWWWWW!" Lea screamed and ran to hide behind Kili. She had just woken up, poor Lea. Waking up and having to face that scene surely freaks anyone out.

"C'mon! Tell him what is terrible!" Iris shouted at the brown wizard.

Santa then took Radagast a few paces away from the company to speak privately. By the look on Santa's face, it's definitely not good. Okay, I don't wanna mess with them…

While the two wizards were talking, I came over to Iris, Hannah and a freaked out Lea, they were a little away from the rest of the company as well.

"Whassup?" Hannah asked me while she was seated on the floor, carving something on a tree with her sword.

"Nothing special, what about you?" I answered. "Oh, be careful with the trees.."

"Lea just freaked out and…..THAT PERFECT NECKLACE! WHERE DID YOU GET IT?!" Iris asked me in a very inconvenient tone.

"Oh… about that…well…I got it…Bofur gave it to me" I answered reluctantly. I felt a slight warmth in my cheeks. _Great, I'm blushing._ _Now I'm never gonna be able to speak with him again without being teased._

"Ooooooh, so _he _gave it to you!" Iris replied punching my arm.

"Sam's got a crush!" Hannah said as she laughed at my face. _I'm never gonna hear the end of this…_

"No I don't! He's sweet and that's it!" I tried to confront my friends.

"But he surely likes you, Sammy." Lea said.

"Stop with the teasing, please. I'm asking nicely, I don't want to be forced to use my new toy, my dear Fluffy here wants to smash some brai- " Suddenly a howl in the distance sounds making me lose my menacing speech.

"I think it's a good idea to go back to the company" Iris suggested. No one complained.

"Was that a wolf? Are there… are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked nervously.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur said as everyone drew their weapons. I got Fluffy, Iris got a little dagger (but it would not be of great use because she was shaking a lot), Hannah got her sword and Lea ran to the back of the company to hide. _Finally Fluffy will be able to smash some brains and kick some fat asses._

A warg suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It leaps into the middle of the company knocking one of the dwarves down. Thorin kills it using a new blade, which I suppose he got in the troll cave. Another warg attacks from the other side, Kili shoots it with an arrow, bringing it down. However it gets back up, but he was rapidly killed by Dwalin.

"Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind." Thorin said. _Fuck._

"Orc pack?!" Bilbo said and really started to feel panicked, only being calmed down by Iris' hand in his shoulder.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Santa questioned Thorin.

"Who did you tell?" Santa snapped raising his voice.

"No one, I swear." Thorin replied forcefully. _Thorin, you're going to the 'naughty' section of Santa's archives…_ "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted." Santa answered. _Oh, really?_

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said.

"I'm with Dwalin. It wouldn't be nice to be ripped off by these things." I added.

"We can't." Ori said from up the hill. "We have no ponies, they bolted." _Double fuck._

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said.

"These are Gundabad wargs, they will outrun you." Santa warned.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits" Radagast said in a confident voice. "I'd like to see them try." _Okay…if he thinks that he will win the race with a sled pulled by rabbits, he surely needs a good therapist._

"Come on, stay together." Santa said. I grabbed Fluffy and rushed along with the company.

We rushed across the rocky plain while in the distance I could see Radagast being chased by the wargs. I also could see that the wargs were not so far from us, so we hid behind the rocks.

"Move." Thorin said when it was all clear.

The running continues, Thorin stops behind a rock. Ori starts to run out of the cover.

"Ori, no. Come back." Thorin whispered loudly._ Damn you, Ori. _I was about to pull him back but Hannah did that way faster than me.

"Ori, please, no time for playing around." She said quietly. I finally noticed that she held hands with Fili. I had to control myself not to scream 'WHO HAS THE CRUSH NOW, EH, HANNAH?' But okay, back to the death peril situation in which we were…

"Come on! Quick" Santa said.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked suspiciously. As I expected, Santa did not answer. We continued running, but, unfortunately, the fricking orcs (or goblins, but it doesn't make any difference) saw us.

"The dwarf scum are over there! After them!" The orc leader ordered. The warg scouts howl as they stopped pursuing Radagast and begun pursuing our company.

"Move! run!" Gandalf ordered as the company ran through the grassy plain, wargs begun to surround us from all sides.

"There they are." Gloin shouted as the warg closed in. "This way, quickly!" Gandalf shouted. They run for a while longer, and then halt in a glade as they see wargs on all sides.

"There's more coming." Kili shouted.

"Kili shoot them." Thorin ordered.

"We're surrounded." Fili shouted. Kili began shooting the wargs and the warg riders, killing some of them.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili yelled and looking around they saw that the wizard had indeed disappeared.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin yelled. The dwarves gather close to each other near a large group of rocks as the wargs close in. I felt myself being pushed to the middle of the dwarves' circle, alongside with Iris, Bilbo, Lea and Hannah.

Ori shot a rock at the leader with his slingshot, but it bounced off with no effect. _Nice try, Link. In Hyrule these guys would've been knocked out!_

Iris grabbed her dagger and shot it at one of the orcs. I thought that it would totally miss the target, but it hit the orc right in the neck, killing it instantly.

"Nice shot!" Bilbo said.

"Thanks. High-five!" Iris said, as she held her hand up. Bilbo hit his hand in Iris'.

"I don't think this is the proper time…" Lea said.

"There's always someone who ruins the fun.. You always like to ruin my awesomeness, yeah, I'm **awesome.**" Iris continued.

"Hold your ground." Thorin ordered as the wargs closed in. Out of nowhere, Santa popped out from a crack in the rocks.

"This way, you fools." Santa shouted disappearing back into the crack. Lea was the first to hop, she was followed by Hannah, Iris and Bilbo. "Ms. Roberts, Ms. Sanders, Ms. Martinez, Bilbo, that makes four.."

Suddenly my wrist was grabbed and I was pushed into the crack. I couldn't see who grabbed my wrist, because 5 seconds after I felt, a bunch of bodies almost felt on top of my body, so I had to be fast, so that I wouldn't turn into jelly.

"Ms. Miller, Bombur, Nori, Fili, Balin…" Santa continued counting.

"Kili, run." I could hear Thorin shouting.

Thorin and Kili jumped into the crack last just as the wargs reach the pile of rocks. A horn sounds. I could listen to the 'battle' from inside the crack. One of the orcs, shot by an arrow, fell into the cave. Iris gave a little scream and grabbed Bilbo's hand _Goddamit, they're so cute! _Unfortunately she quickly let go. Since it was clear that the orc was dead, Thorin plucks out the arrow and examines its make.

"Elves." Thorin said with disgust.

"You alright?" a kind voice asked me.

"Yes, I think so." I replied to Bofur, who was quite worried about me. Maybe Lea was right.

"I cannot see where it leads." Dwalin said as he walked to the other end of the crack, then back to the main group. "Do we follow it or not?"

"Follow it, of course." Bofur said.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf said.

*A **morning star** is any of several medieval club-like weapons that included one or more spikes. Each used, to varying degrees, a combination of blunt-force and puncture attack to kill or wound the enemy. (**a/n-yeah, I was too lazy to write down the description so I got this in Wikipedia)**

**Now, this is one of my favourite chaps until now! Did you guys like it? What will happen next? What will happen when everybody gets to Rivendell? Surely randomness and fun! What will come out from this early blossoms of love? KEEP UP WITH SUPERNATURAL POOLS TO FIND OUT!**

**Every time a review is posted: 1-Hannah keeps asking Gandalf why she didn't get a barbie for christmas when she was 4 2-Lea grabs Fluffy and starts smashing po-ta-toes at Rivendell 3-Iris sings 'Love Story' to Bilbo 4-Sam screams 'Holy macadamia!' at those scenes.**


	12. What The Rivendell?

**Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, we all came here to read another chapter of Supernatural Pools. Chapter 12 is here, and I had lots of fun while writing. Onto reviews now: ****Mbow07****- thank you! I hope you liked the chap! ****BrownEyedGirl87****- Rivendell's here! Hope you like it! Yeah, he's sooooo sweet to Sam, I feel a little jealous. ****IKhandoZatman****- yeah, totally! Hope you like this chap! ****Guesty**** (guest)- I had such fun writing it! I love cute stuff. ****Fiery Flames**** (guest)-Who do you think? hehehehe, hope you like Hannah's craziness in this chap! ****I love this fic**** (guest)-thank you! I liked that as well. ****Witty Sayings****- they were made for each other, and you'll find out that some things that will happen are very unexpected. Thank you! I'm glad you're liking it!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL. If anyone wants a POV of any specific member of the company, feel free to ask! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**I DON'T OWN THE HOBBIT OF ANYTHING MENTIONED HERE, I'M JUST A GIRL THAT LOVES TO WRITE ABOUT HER FAVOURITE STORIES, SO PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME.**

**ENJOYYYYYYY!**

**Narrator's POV**

They walked for a long time in the passage, not 30 seconds like in the movie, everyone was extremely bored and Hannah was driving everyone crazy, as usual.

"It's something grey…guess what is it" Nori said as he walked beside Lea.

"Is it Gandalf?" Lea asked.

"Yes! Now it's something that has a beard…" Nori said.

"Nori, 90% of the members of this company have beards or some kind of facial hair, so that doesn't count, try again." Lea complained.

"Are we there yet?" Hannah asked for the 10th time. Nobody answered because everybody was sick of Hannah's childishness, Fili wasn't, though.

"Alright, it's something that wears a pointy hat…"Nori continued.

"Let me think…Gandalf?"

"Yes! You are really good in this!" Nori said as he tapped Lea's arm. "You're never going to guess this one… something with a staff."

"Gandalf?"

"Yes! I'm having fun with this game! Now it's your turn, Lea!" Nori said.

"Are we there yet?" Hannah asked, and again being ignored.

"Okay…I spy something that is very annoying" Lea said as she laughed.

"Hannah?" Nori said quickly.

"Yeah! You're good too, Nori!"She praised the dwarf.

So they continued this little game until they finally got out of the passage and into a beautiful valley. Lea held her breath over the beautiful scenario.

_Oh My Gummy bears! This place is A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!_

"The valley of Imladris, in the common tongue, it's known by another name." Gandalf said with a smile.

"Rivendell." Bilbo breathed out.

"Riven-what?" Hannah asked.

"Rivendell, Han, it's a place where elves live." Iris explained.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." Gandalf said.

"Yeah, and that too." Iris added.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin said.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valet is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf snapped.

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." Thorin argued.

"Of course they will, but we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." Gandalf said.

"Will there be food?" Sam asked. "I'm quite hungry."

"Yes, there'll be food, Ms. Miller" Gandalf answered and then led the company on.

They needed to cross a bridge so they could enter Rivendell. When was Sam's turn to cross, she looked down and stopped walking. She had a terrible fear of heights. When she was the last one remaining, Bofur noticed that she was having some difficulty to cross.

"What's the matter, Sam?" Bofur asked her.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just, a little afraid of heights….nothing to worry about."She answered.

"You sure?"Bofur insisted.

"Yeah, I'm totally cool." Sam started walking across the bridge, but she stopped at the middle and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and finally made it through the bridge.

A few elves were walking about. The girls were jaw opened at the beauty of the place. A dark haired elf walked down the stairs and greeted them.

"Mithrandir." The elf greeted.

"Ah, Lindir." Gandalf said.

"You need to use some more make-up, you're totally looking like a man." Hannah suggested. Lindir shot her a death glare.

"I _am _a man" he said with a serious expression.

"In that case, you should try som- " Hannah was about to suggest something but Gandalf pulled her to the back of the company and deposited her by Fili's side.

"She's your responsibility now, Fili. Make sure that she doesn't make any more comments." Gandalf said quietly, and then he returned to the front of the company. "Sorry about that, Lindir, Ms. Sanders here is very impolite."

_Someday she'll get us all killed._ Gandalf thought

"Stay sharp." Thorin whispered to Dwalin.

Lindir said something in elvish. **(a/n-I'm too lazy to put the elven words, please don't be mad at me.)**

"I must speak to Lord Elrond." Gandalf said.

"My Lord Elrond is not here." Lindir replied.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked. Suddenly the elfish horn from earlier is heard again. Everyone turned around and they see a group of armed horsemen approaching quickly. Sam held Fluffy tightly.

The dwarves bunch together into a tight circle with their weapons pointed outward, the girls (and Bilbo) were pulled by the dwarves to the middle of the circle. The mounted elves arrive and ride in circles around them. Finally, they stop, and one elf, Elrond, separates himself from the others.

"Gandalf." Elrond greeted as Gandalf bowed.

"Is that you, Princess Zelda? OH MY G-" You can guess who said that.

"Shut up!" Iris said angrily.

"Lord Elrond." Gandalf said then he said something in elfish.

Elrond replied in elfish then dismounted from his horse and hugged Gandalf. Finally he said something that everybody could understand "Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

"Ah that may have been us." Gandalf said a little guilty. Thorin stepped forward and Elrond looked upon him.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." Elrond greeted him.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin said with a glare.

"You have your grandfathers bearing." Elrond said. "I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"He made no mention of you." Thorin said. Iris laughed a little. Ignoring this insult, Elrond turned to the rest of the company and speaks in elfish.

"What is he saying?" Gloin growled. Nobody understood what Elrond said (except Gandalf and Lindir, who was trying to remain calm). "Does he offer us insult?"

The dwarves grew tense. Iris kept herself close to Bilbo.

"No, master Gloin, he's offering you food." Gandalf explained. The company quickly huddled up discussing in low whispers.

"Can we trust them?" Oin asked.

"Of course not!" Dwalin spoke up.

"They have food, and I'm hungry." Ori said.

"If anyone wants to hear my opinion.." Hannah started.

"No one wants to hear your opinion." Sam interrupted.

"Some food would be nice." Bombur said.

"And a place to rest as well." Balin added.

"So we stay?" Nori asked.

"Yes."

Finally they separated.

"Ah well in that case lead on." Gloin said.

* * *

The girls were in a beautiful room, with four pretty beds and nice decorations. They bathed and got dressed up for dinner.

"Goddamit, I really needed a bath." Hannah said as she finished dressing herself. She was given a long emerald green dress, which had a bronze colored strip in the waist and bronze colored shoes. "This dress is very comfortable!"

"Yeah, and I loved the way that they match our eyes." Lea observed. She was wearing a dress much like Hannah's, but it was blue-grey and had a white strip at her waist and white shoes. She was walking around the room, thinking.

Samantha, who was seated in a bed, dressed in a light blue dress, with a golden strip and golden shoes, started playing a melody in her violin.

"What are you playing, Sam?" Hannah asked her friend.

"Don't you remember, Han? Bad Romance!" Sam stopped playing to answer the question.

"I love this song!" Iris said. She was wearing a hazel colored dress, with a silver strip at her waist and silver shoes, she was seated in the bed beside Sam's.

"Who wants to sing along?" Sam asked her friends.

"I want!" Hannah and Iris said in union.

Sam started playing the melody flawlessly. Hannah and Iris started singing.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Rama-ramama-ah  
GaGa-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Rama-ramama-ah  
GaGa-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

_I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love, love, love I want your love_

_I want your dram  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love, love, love I want your love_

_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance_

Lea started singing along as well.

_I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and  
All your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

They were singing so loudly that the entire Rivendell could listen. Some elves started to think 'what on Middle-earth is that.'

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Rama-ramama-ah  
GaGa-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

_I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
(Love, love, love I want your love)_

The dwarves listened to the song as they walked to the dining room and were really confused.

_I want your psycho  
Your vertical stick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby your sick  
I want your love  
Love, love, love  
I want your -_

They were interrupted by some knocks on the door.

"I'll get it." Lea announced as she walked to the door humming 'Bad Romance' and opened it. The same dark haired elf from earlier stood there.

"I came to take you to the dining hall, ladies. I see you were having fun singing." He said.

"Oh, we were having fun, Lindir, was it?" Lea asked.

"Yes, m'lady." He answered.

"I'm gonna call them." She said entering the room again.

"What is it?" Sam asked while she was putting her violin away.

"The elf from earlier, he's here to take us to dinner." Lea explained.

"Please, Han, don't embarrass us in front of the elves." Iris said.

"I'll try. Let's go then, I'm starving." Hannah said, going towards the door.

"Me too, c'mon Iris." Sam rushed her friend to the door.

**Lea Roberts POV**

"I don't believe we were properly introduced" Lindir said as we walked in the hallways.

"I'm Lea Roberts, a pleasure." I said.

"Samantha Miller, sir."

"Iris Martinez, master elf."

"Hannah Sanders"

"Very well, and I imagine that you are hobbits from the Shire?" Lindir questioned. Why everybody thinks that we are hobbits? I mean, we don't have those hairy feet…

"No, in fact we are humans, and I know that we're short, but believe me, I was about your height once." I explained to Lindir. He made a confused face.

"Where are you from, then?" He asked. Is he trying to interrogate us or it's just me?

"We are from a faraway place called New Jersey." Iris explained.

"I don't believe I know about this place. Where in Middle-Earth is it?"

"Well, actually it's not in Middle-Earth, but that's difficult to explain." Sam answered as we walked into the dining room. The dwarves (and Bilbo) were already there seated in a big table. Gandalf, Thorin and Elrond were seated at a taller table. All of the dwarves (and Bilbo) smiled at us (except Thorin, cuz he's a bitch). I felt really embarrassed at that, but never mind. At the speed of lightning, all of them (except Thorin) rushed towards us to take us to the table. I felt my right hand being grabbed by Kili and my left one being grabbed by Nori. They led me towards the table and I seated between them.

Dinner started and it had lots of vegetables as well as beautiful music played in harp and flute by some elf-women. _My mom would definitely love Rivendell. _I don't like veggies thaaaaat much, but I eat them anyway. While I was eating some lettuce, Kili poked me.

"How can you eat this?"He asked.

"Well, I like lettuce. You maybe should try, if you don't try, you'll never know if you like it." I said.

"Maybe." He said, poking his lettuce.

I looked to the rest of the people in the table and they were not enjoying their meal, except for Iris, Sam and Bilbo (and yes, Hannah was complaining about the veggies). Also, they were not enjoying the music. I saw Oin put some napkins in his ear horn so he would not listen to the music. Meanwhile, I was eavesdropping on some random conversations. _You really need to stop doing that, Lea._

"Try it, just a mouthful." Dori said trying to persuade his little brother to eat a lettuce leaf.

"I don't like green food." Ori said stubbornly. _Geeeez, Ori's just as stubborn as Kevin!_

"But it tastes good and it's healthy for you!" I entered the conversation without being invited. Ori looked at me with a 'WTF' face.

"See that, Ori, Lea likes green food." Dori tried once again to persuade Ori.

"I still don't like green food." Ori insisted.

"Look, Ori, Sam, Iris and Bilbo are eating as well." I pointed to the other end of the table. Sam was munching a carrot as Dwalin was looking at her with disgust. Iris was eating some tomatoes and Bilbo was eating broccoli.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin said as he looked through his bowl of greens.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asked as he looked up and down the table. _Ori is a goner._

"I give up. Good luck with your little brother, Dori." I finally said.

I looked at my left side, where Nori was seated, trying to drink something. _Trying to find alcohol…_He looked disgusted with the harp player that was just behind him.

"Change the tune why don't you? This looks like a funeral." Nori said as he turned to the harp player.

"What? Did somebody die?" Oin asked. I had to control myself not to facepalm. _Oh dear…_

"Alright lads, there's only one thing for it." Bofur said as he got up in the table. _For all the candy in the world…please, don't sing… _As I'm the unluckiest person alive, he started singing.

_There's an inn_

_Inn. There's an inn, a merry old inn_

All of the dwarves started clapping hands and tossing food

_Beneath an old grey hill_

_And there they brew a beer so brown_

_That The Man in the Moon himself came down_

_One night to drink his fill_

And started to sing along. Hannah was clapping hands like a retarded seal.

_The hostler has a tipsy cat_

_That plays a five-stringed fiddle_

_And up and down he draws his bow_

_Now squeaking high, now purring low_

_Now sawing in the middle_

_So the cat in the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle_

_A jig that would wake the dead_

_He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune_

_While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon_

_'It's after three' he said_

"And that's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" Hannah sang happily. As a result, everybody stared at her. "Nice try, Bofur, but I'll show you who's the Just Dance Queen around here." _NOOOOOOOOOOO!_ She stepped up into the table and started singing and dancing.

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria _

_Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa _

_Darle alegría y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría _

_Macarena_

_EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH Macarena AYYY!_

She jumped and turned around and started again. This time, Iris and Sam clapped and sang along. Hannah really needs to attend Spanish classes, her Spanish is making my ears bleed.

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria _

_Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa _

_Darle alegría y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría _

_Macarena_

_EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH Macarena AYYY!_

She finally finished and bowed to the dwarves, that were clapping their hands as well.

"You need to teach us this dance moves!" Nori said to me. "It's definitely better than that melancholic tune the elves were playing."

I looked back at the harp player that looked slightly offended.

**The end of chapter 12! If you saw the extended edition of 'The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey' you will know about the scene that Bofur sings, if you didn't see, go check it out! I hope you liked it! Sorry for the lack of cuteness in this chap, but I can assure you that there'll be lots of cuteness in the chapters to come! Don't forget to review with comments, corrections and suggestions, because I love when people review. What will happen next? Will Lea be able to teach 'Macarena' to the dwarves? Will Hannah continue to embarrass everyone? Keep up with Supernatural pools to find out!**

**Every time a review is posted: 1-Hannah and Fili skip around Rivendell singing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' 2-Lea slingshots mushrooms into Ori's mouth. 3-Iris gets really excited about touching Narsil that she starts singing like an opera diva. 4-Sam challenge Bombur to a eating contest.**

**Song Used: Macarena- Los Del Rio**

**Bad Romance-Lady GaGa**


	13. Creepy Elf-Lady

**Hey! I LOVE YOU.**

**ilovedracoDH- thanks! I hope you laughed, and there will be this scene, wait and see! Guest-I am very happy that I made you laugh, I love making people laugh. Thorin will (try) to be less bitchy in the following chapters, you'll see why. Live Laugh Love (guest)- I'm glad you liked my character, and yeah, they will interact a lot more. BrownEyedGirl87- thanks! I'm glad you liked! IKhandoZatman- yeah, it is! Hope you like this chap! Fiery Flames (guest)- I laughed at that mental picture too! Witty Sayings- Thank you! You'll find out soon when it starts!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED HERE, I'M JUST A GIRL WHO LOVES TO WRITE ABOUT HER FAVOURITE STORIES, SO PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME.**

**ENJOYYYYYYYY**

**Narrator's POV**

After the Musical-Dinner, the girls were invited by the dwarves to go to their room to have a 2nd dinner with the meat they had left. Hannah was seated by Fili's side, teaching him the song 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star', Iris and Sam were training sword fighting with Dwalin and Dori, and Lea was teaching Nori, Bifur and Kili how to dance Macarena. Bilbo, Thorin, Gandalf and Balin were nowhere to be seen.

"So, first it's your right arm like this."Lea extended her right arm. "And then your left arm."

"Like this?" Nori asked, copying Lea's movements.

"Yeah, just copy what I do." Lea suggested. "Okay now guys, now we turn our hands. Like that. No, Bifur, just turn your arms."

He said something in Khuzdul. Kili and Nori looked at him with a disapproval face.

"What did he say?" Lea asked. "Now you fold your arm, fold again and put your hands in your head."

"You definitely don't want to know." Kili said while he danced. Nori nodded.

"Okay, moving on…now you cross your arms at the hips, then you uncross them like that." Lea continued the choreography. "Now you move your hips."

Seeing Bifur, Kili and Nori moving their hips was the creepiest thing the girls had ever seen. It was all fun and games until Bombur had the stupid idea to sit on top of a delicate looking elvish furniture, with a pile of food.

_Sweet gumballs, this is not gonna work… _Lea thought to herself after she sat on the floor, exhausted from dancing. The dwarves, however, were still practicing the choreography. _Maybe we can have a dance group, 'Lea and the beards' hehheheh._

Anyway, life was going on until Bofur had an even more stupid idea: tossing a sausage to his brother. The delicate furniture couldn't handle the weight and Bombur collapsed to the ground. Everybody started laughing like there was no tomorrow only stopping because of some knocks on the door. Ori went over to the door to see who it was. Lindir was there (AGAIN?).

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little….never mind; the ladies are being requested in the main room."

"I'm going to call them, just a second." Ori answered politely, although he closed the door really fast almost hitting Lindir in the face. "Girls, the elf from earlier, that one that Hannah thought that was a she-elf, is here and he says that you are being requested."

"Ooooh, that must be really important." Fili said to Hannah.

"I really prefer staying here with you, Fili." She replied softly.

"I prefer staying here with you too, but they would not call you if it wasn't necessary. Go on. Wait for me at the main garden." Fili whispered in her ear.

"Bye." She finally said. Hannah was extremely sad for leaving Fili, even for a couple of hours, of course, who was she fooling? She was madly, deeply and insanely in love with the blond haired dwarf.

"Keep it up and you'll be better than me in no time. Actually, you are better than Sam already." Lea said smiling at the 'Macarena Trio'. Kili beamed at her beautiful smile.

"I hate to admit it, but anyone is better than me."Sam replied while she almost stabbed Dwalin who got distracted by the 'Macarena Trio'.

"Hum..Lea, would you like to practice some bow and arrow with me after?" Kili asked reluctantly. He was starting to care more about Lea than what he had originally planned.

"Oh yeah, I'll come back here and we'll go practice. I'm feeling that I need to defend myself. Thanks Kili." Lea answered as she left the room.

Lindir led them through the halls, stairs and balconies, when they finally got to the main room. In a chair, Elrond was seated, and in the other, a blond elf woman. Iris recognized her right away. _GALADRIEL! OMG!_

"Thank you, Lindir, you may now go." Elrond said calmly. Lindir nodded and then left quietly.

"My Lord Elrond, my Lady Galadriel." Iris said, bowing to them. Lea, Sam and Hannah copied their friend's bow, without knowing much.

"Welcome, Iris, Lea, Samantha and Hannah. You don't need to tell me, I know that you are from a distant land. I foresaw that you would be playing a part in this quest, and possibly change some fates. When Gandalf had the same vision, he came to talk to me, and I advised him to summon you here." Galadriel said. She had a deep voice, Iris had never listened to a voice like that.

"I believe that you are a little confused living in a world that is completely different…." Elrond started talking.

**Iris Martinez POV**

Elrond started talking, but all I hear is Galadriel's voice in my mind.

**_I know you are troubled, young one. You miss your home._**

_Yeah, I do. I wonder what's happening there._

**_They miss you, and would really much like to talk to you. If you want, I can show you._**

_Please._

Suddenly, an image appears in my mind. It was more like a dream, really. I was back at my house's living room, and somehow I was back with my full height and sitting in the couch there was a brown haired woman, and a dark haired man by her side, as well as a dark haired young man and a dark haired boy.

"Mom? Dad? Diego and Roberto?" I said. I had to fight back my tears.

"Iris, cariño **,**listen to me. We love you, don't you ever forget that." She said, looking very sad, her kind hazel eyes, that I had as well, were wet with tears.

"I love you guys so much! I miss you, mom, dad, Roberto and even you Diego." I said, almost letting a tear fall. This time, my 9 year old brother, Roberto, spoke up. _My baby brother is growing up._

"We know that, Iris, but there are people that need you more than we do. You need to let go of your past so you can have a future, do you understand? It's not that difficult to understand a 9 year-old, right?" I couldn't fight my tears any longer, listening to my little brother say that, really made my heart grow heavy.

"Our little Rob here is right, arco-Iris, those people need your pretty little mind and I know you have a little crush on a certain hobbit." Diego said, laughing at my face _REALLY? This was supposed to be a special moment_. I had to fight the urge to kill him.

"Don't mind your brother, mi amor, Diego is very immature, and you know that." Dad said, looking at my crying face. "Don't cry, we will always love you, no matter where you are or with who you are, we will always be with you. We will continue as your memories, so whenever you feel alone, think of us. We will be there for you." Now I really started to cry.

"Cariño, tú tienes la oportunidad de mudar el destino de muchos, YOU CAN DO IT. You really can, we believe in you, we'll miss you and all but you need to stay strong. And don't forget to eat your vegetables. We love you Iris, te quiero muchísimo." Mom finally said.

"You will see us in dreams, so you are never really gonna get rid of me, sis." With those last words of my older brother, the vision was over. It was really painful, but somehow, I felt a little happier, knowing that they would always be in my heart, and I would always be in theirs.

**Hannah Sanders POV**

Princess Zelda is talking, but I'm not paying attention. The creepy blond woman is staring at me. Right in the eyes, she's kinda freaking me out.

**_What is the matter, young one?_**

_Ahhhh! Get out of my mind!_

**_I didn't mean to frighten you, more than you already are._**

_Alright, let's make something clear: It's my head and I control it, okay?_

**_As you wish. _**

_You got me, mind reading elf lady._

**_No need to be scared, Hannah, they will protect you, no matter what, because they really care for you._**

_Do you wanna know why I'm annoying and childish all the time?_

**_Why?_**

_Because I'm scared, and all I want is that people would notice and stay with me._

**_Not only because of this. You are in love, Hannah. I can see in your eyes, and also, I can read your mind._**

_Damn it, elf lady!_

**_I heard that._**

_Sorry. Anyway, what happens if we…well…die?_

**_You die. _**

_Only that? We don't return home or anything like that?_

**_No._**

_Are we going to be able to return home?_

**_I don't have the answer to this question._**

_So we will live here until we die?_

**_Yes._**

_Okay then…_

**_I think that someone is waiting for you at the garden, young one._**

_Yeah. May I go now without looking rude?_

**_Yes, but always remember these words: Loving someone deeply gives you strength, while being deeply loved by someone gives you courage._**

_Thanks, elf lady!_

**_May we meet again, Hannah Alicia Sanders._**

_Bye!_

"I think you may all go now." Galadriel said, totally interrupting Princess Zelda's speech. He looked at her with a 'Fuck you' face. "May we meet again, young ones. Farewell."

"Farewell, Lady Galadriel." Iris said as we left the room.

"Gosh, that woman was creepy. She talked to me via telepathy!" I complained.

"Yeah, totally, she talked to me like that as well!" Lea replied. "She said that I must search for what I want in life."

"She said that I need to look around and open myself to new experiences." Sam said.

"She showed me a very creepy scene in which I could talk to my parents." Iris said.

"Well, I'm exploring this place, see you around!" I said and waved to them, remembering that Fili was waiting for me at the garden. I entered some random doors and walked down some stairs until I finally got to the main garden. It was insanely beautiful, like a dream, or a movie filming set, but still. The moon was shining bright and illuminated the garden with a silvery light. Fili was not here.

I felt really sad about that, but the night was so beautiful that I decided to look at the stars. I sat on one of the benches and started looking at them, when something pokes my shoulder.

"Am I late? Sorry about that, I got lost." I turned around and saw Fili seated by my side.

"In fact I just arrived." I said.

"Han, I wish to say something to you." He said. Alright, Hannah, don't be childish or annoying for 20 seconds of your life.

"Yes?"

"You have a piece of lettuce on your teeth." OMG, he really came here to tell me this, you gotta be joking with my pretty face. I thought that he was going to say something cute, but no, he said I had lettuce in my teeth.

"Fili, my dear, I need to tell you that I don't really care about my teeth, and if you came here just to tell me that….."I replied angrily.

"No, I came here to say that…." He started.

"That what?" I insisted.

"That…"

"Shut up, Fili." I leaned and kissed him. My mind forgot about everything else, as I closed my eyes. I felt my arms moving towards his neck, and his hands towards my cheeks. We broke the kiss, he was smiling, and I, well, I was fighting the urge to sing 'We Are the Champions' out loud.

"Hannah…" he started.

"Your uncle is not gonna like this at all." I pointed out.

"No he won't. But, you can be sure that I will not let anything bad happen to you, ever." He said, reaching for my hand. I grabbed it tightly.

"I love you, Fili." I admitted as I started to hear the song 'Love Story' from nowhere. _Yeah, I'm totally getting mad, but now I have Fili with me, so that doesn't matter._

**Narrator's POV**

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say ''hello'', little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_''Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there is left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes''_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_''Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes''_

_''Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes''  
Oh oh oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_''Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring''_

_And said, ''marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress''  
It's a love story baby just say... yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you,_

Iris was singing with her heart, paying attention to the lyrics, while she thought of a certain burglar.

"You sing very well, Ms. Martinez." Thorin came closer to her and leaned in the edge of the balcony. In fact, he was observing her since he spotted her at the balcony as he was passing by. _Am I dreaming or Thorin is actually being nice? _Iris thought.

"Hm…thanks." She replied.

"I was thinking that maybe it would be better for you girls to stay here, it's safer." He said.

"No. We signed that contract, so we are coming with you until the end." Iris said.

"What a noble thought." Thorin said. He was thinking that maybe the girls weren't a burden as he had first thought of.

"What? Do you think we would just let go? We really like you guys, and we'll do anything to help you out." Iris explained, looking at the garden at the floor below. She was 110% sure that she saw Hannah and Fili skipping around singing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' _Okay…_. "We will show you that we are not useless."

Thorin smiled. "I know that Ms. Roberts, Ms. Sanders and Ms. Miller are not useless, but I wonder about you. What can you do, Iris?" He said her name with a different tone, a more severe one.

Iris got extremely surprised by the Dwarf-King calling her by her first name.

"Not much, really, but I can help Bilbo when we get to the Mountain," Iris said. "Also, I can make an attempt to control Hannah's childishness."

"We will need that, although I find her quite entertaining. She helps lighten the mood."

"Yeah, but sometimes she is so annoying that we want to take our ears off." Iris laughed.

"You better rest now, Ms. Martinez, Gandalf said it would be better to leave at dawn." Thorin said as he slowly walked away from Iris.

She started to think deeply while walking towards the girl's bedroom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lea definitely sucked at bow and arrow. She thought that she had some skill, miserable skills, but still. Kili was trying to make her arrows hit at least THE target, but Lea's arrow one time almost hit Balin, luckily, the dwarf ducked right in time.

"Okay, I give up. I better stick with the sword. Sorry, Balin." She said as she seated on the floor.

"You were better than me in my first try." Kili tried to cheer her up. Epic fail.

"Well, I think it's better to leave the bows away from me. Anyway, thanks for the lessons, Kili." She got up. "Goodnight, guys. SAAAAAM, c'mon, let's hunt for Hannah." She grabbed her friend's wrist, pulling her away from the dwarf circle in which she was. "Cuz if she doesn't get enough sleep she gets all grumpy and even more annoying."

"Okay, mom. Goodnight guys." Sam said to the dwarves as she and Lea walked out of the room.

"If I was Hannah, where would I be?" Lea asked to herself.

"In jail. Or in a hospice." Sam answered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~The next day~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"HANNAH WAKE UP!" Iris shook her friend's body.

"Nuuuuuuu!" Hannah turned her head down.

"C'mon, we're already late…" Iris insisted.

"Yeah, they are gonna leave without us AGAIN." This time was Sam.

"Hurry your lazy ass, Han, and come on, the dragon is not gonna slay himself." Lea now.

"STOP BEING STUBBORN. WAKE UP!" Iris shouted.

"FINE." Hannah finally awoke.

"Dress up, and get your stuff. Hannah, I'm amazed how you managed to get all of your stuff messed up when we stayed here for less than one day!" Sam complained, looking to the mess that the room was.

"Sorry, bossy-pants…WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS OUTFIT?" Hannah stared at the blue Elvish outfit she was wearing.

"Isn't it nice? I woke up and saw a pile of them at our door. Here's yours." She tossed a light purple outfit to Hannah. "Dress up quickly! We'll be waiting for you at the dwarves' room."

"We're ready, only Hannah's late, as usual." Iris said as she entered the room where the dwarves had slept, with Lea and Sam.

"What would you like for breakfast, Iris?" Bilbo quickly came to her with a little piece of bread. He noticed the red elvish outfit she was wearing.

"Thanks." She ate the little bread. Sam ate an apple and Lea ate a piece of something she thought that was cake.

Before Bilbo could ask, Dwalin asked the same question.

"Where did you get those clothes?"

"Oh, they were given by the elves, I think. Now we don't need to wear Bilbo's clothes any longer." Iris answered.

Bofur and Sam exchanged glances.

"I'm here." Hannah announced as she entered the room.

"Off we go now!" Dori exclaimed. Everybody got their stuff and exited Rivendell.

"Be on your guard," Thorin called as they reached the boarders of Imladris. "We're about to step into the Wild. Balin, you know these parts; lead on."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Iris followed Bilbo's gaze to Rivendell.

"Yes, beautiful."He said as he stared at Iris' face.

"We'll see it again, soon." Iris replied, not noticing Bilbo's gaze.

"Maybe, maybe." Bilbo replied as they continued walking.

"I know about it." Thorin said quietly to Hannah.

"About what?"

"You and Fili." _Fuck._

"Oh, are you mad?" She asked.

Thorin smiled. "No. But remember that the quest is our first priority."

"Of course, thanks, Oaken-guy!" She said as she happily skipped to Fili's side.

**OMG, if I was in Galadriel's place, I would had just killed Hannah. So, here's the end of chapter 13! Whew, looooooooong and emotional chapter. Next chapters we will have some more cuteness AND Hannah's nonsense, as well as some more POVs. Anyone wants any special POV? We haven't seen Sam's POV for a while… What will happen at the Thunder Battle? Will Hannah annoy the Goblin King? KEEP UP TO FIND OUT!**

**Translations:**

**Cariño-sweetheart**

**Arco-iris- rainbow**

**Mi amor-my love**

**tú tienes la oportunidad de mudar el destino de muchos- you have the possibility of changing people's fates.**

**Te queiro muchísimo-I love you very much.**


	14. The Angel of Music

**Hey there! Wassup? I'm fine, here in Brazil is terribly hot, and it's kind of annoying having to type with the computer in my lap. Damn it! SOOOOOOOO HOT OMG… I really think that I'm updating too soon, do you want me to update with a bigger gap between chapters? Anyway, onto reviews… ilovedracoDH- thank you, I will work hard to make this as nice as possible!Hope you like this chap! Fiery Flames (guest)-hahaha I felt bad for her too, but she will overcome her home-sickness. Vulcanlover12- thanks for the reviews!I'm glad you find them funny! Witty Sayings-thanks! The love triangle will get more intense, wait and see! I hope you like this chap too! IKhandoZatman- She will, do you have any doubt?! Hope you like this chap! Guesty (guest)- I find them soooo adorable! Annoying, but adorable.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED HERE. I'M JUST A GIRL WHO LOVES TO WRITE ABOUT HER FAVOURITE STORIES, SO PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME.**

**ENJOYYYYYY**

**Samantha Miller POV**

We walked, trekked, hiked, walked more and hiked a little more. Gosh, I really hate mountains, cuz I have a terrible fear of heights. We were getting higher and higher **(a/n-please, don't misunderstand this)** and I was starting to panic. _Don't look down, Sam._

The Misty Mountains sucked ass.

I was often the last in the line of 18 people, and that was definitely not cool. Hannah was less annoying and she looked so happy with Fili. _Don't look down, Sam._

We walked, trekked and etc. for almost a week and I was really missing Rivendell. During this time, I upgraded my abilities using Fluffy (all thanks to Dwalin), Lea gave up from trying to use a blade, so Kili gave her an ax and said, "stab anything you see", Hannah was rocking with her skills and we managed to make Iris use twin daggers reasonably.

Anyway, we hiked until we got to a straight passage. It was raining and I was scared to death. Who had the stupid idea of hiking in an insanely tall mountain in the middle of the rain? Not to mention that the trek was really narrow and we were soaked. _What a dumb way to die!_ All of my fingers were scratched because of the rocky wall that I tried to hold desperately. I started to shiver, not because of the rain, it was fear. _Don't look down, Sam._

"Sam, don't worry, we're not going to fall, if you want, you can close your eyes and hold my hand, I'll lead you, okay?" Iris offered while she walked in front of me. I thought that that would be a great idea.

"Thanks, Iris, I will close my eyes so that I will not have a panic attack." I replied smiling as I closed my eyes and held Iris' hand with my left hand.

"Remember, Sam, you ARE fearless, because being fearless…." Iris started.

"Doesn't mean that you have no fears, it means that you are strong enough to face them." I continued.

"Yeah, be brave, don't look down and move on." Iris added.

It started to thunder. The two things that I hate in life, heights and thunder, are now united. Great. Thank God that I have my eyes closed. Thunder. Suddenly, I listen to more thunder and something I couldn't distinguish. I start to shiver even more. Another thunder. I scream.

"Iris, sing, please?" I was able to say as I struggled to continue walking.

"Of course." Iris replied.

_Father once spoke of an angel_

_I used to dream he'd appear_

_Now as I sing I hope you can sense him_

_And I know he's here_

_Here in this mountain_

_He calls you softly _

She's modifying the lyrics to comfort me. She knows that I love 'The Phantom of the Opera'.

_Somewhere inside, hiding_

_Somehow I know he's always with you_

_He, the unseen genius._

_Angel of music guide and guardian_

_Grant Samantha your glory_

_Angel of music, hide no longer_

_Secret and strange angel._

"NO TIME FOR SINGING" someone shouted. I had great difficulty on memorizing the dwarves' names while looking at them, but to know who is who only by their voice? You're making fun of my face. "We must find shelter!" I hear a loud noise and feel tiny bits of rocks falling on top of my head. _Don't open your eyes, Sam._

"BILBO!" Iris yelled, I prefer not to know what happened. Think of Mom. Think of Bag-End. Think of home. Think of playing the violin.

"I'm fine, Iris." Bilbo said (I think that was him, though).

"WATCH OUT!" Someone screamed and I was pressed towards the rocky wall. I won't dare opening my eyes.

"This is no thunderstorm!" someone exclaimed, "It's a Thunder Battle, look!" I don't want to look…

"Well bless me; the legends are true," someone close to me said, "Giants! Stone Giants!"

"Take cover, you fool!" the first voice screamed

"What's happening!?" someone questioned. Another thunder. I clutch the wall.

I heard lots of sounds of falling rocks. Everyone yelled in panic. For some time I wondered if I was actually being the calmest of us all.

"GOOD ONE! NOW A CROSSED! YEAH! GO STONE GIANT NUMBER 1!"That one surely was Hannah. Who else could it be?

"COME BACK HERE, HANNAH!" someone yelled.

Everyone screamed at one another to hold on, when the rocks beneath our feet started to vibrate.

"Kili!" the dwarf that screamed at Hannah "Grab my hand! Kil-"

"WOHOO! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! DAMN YOU STONY NUMBER 1! YOU ARE SUCH A WEAKLING!" Hannah yelled again "IF I COULD GET THERE AND SHOW YOU STONIES WHO'S THE BOSS!"

"IRIS! SAM! HOLD ON!" Lea screamed.

Think of home. Try not to think of the death peril situation that I'm in. Think of Mom. Think of Dad. Think of the sea. Try not to think of the death peril situation that I'm in. Think of flowers. Think of Lea's profiteroles. Think of the violin. Think of the angel of music. Try not to think of the death peril situation that I'm in. Without noticing, I started singing quietly.

_Angel of music guide and guardian_

_Grant me your glory_

_Angel of music, hide no longer_

_Secret and strange angel._

I closed my eyes even more, and started to sob. Then I felt a gloved hand intertwine its fingers into mine. I don't care who it was, and I don't really wanna know, but it surely made me feel better. Now I have a slight feeling that we were somehow moving. _Oh dear. Sam, don't open your eyes!_

This is not a good time to think about Taylor Swift's song 'Eyes Open'.

"Iris? Are you there? What's going on?" I asked.

"Do you want me to describe it to you?" she replied, with panic in her voice.

"No need, Hannah is already doing that." I observed.

"GO STONY NUMBER 3! RIGHT HAND! LEFT HAND! AND KNOCK OUT! YES!" Hannah screamed. "STONY NUMBER 3 YOU RULE!"

I think we are moving forward. I hear screams. Are we falling? Are we going to die? With those insane screams, we are definitely gonna die. The unknown hand holding mine tightens.

I bump into a wall, with my face. I'm pretty sure that I've got some cuts. The unknown hand is not holding mine anymore, not even Iris' hand is holding mine.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" someone away from me screamed. I hear a girl's scream.

I believe that I'm dead. I finally open my eyes and learn that I'm not dead, it's definitely worse; I'm on top of a pile of bodies. I quickly get up.

"THEY ARE ALIVE!" someone yelled. Now I see that part of the company bumped into the wall with me, and another part started to come over to us. Lea and Hannah came towards me.

"SAAAAM! WE THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE DEAD!" Lea hugged me.

"EW! YOU ARE BLEEDING!" Hannah observed. I place my hand on my face, and then I take it. My hand was red. I have a cut in my cheek, and it's bleeding. And hurting.

"Where's Iris?"Lea asked, turning around desperately.

"HERE!" She was nowhere to be seen, we could only see her hands clutching the rock. She was struggling not to fall.

Bilbo screamed. I screamed. Lea screamed. A chorus of screams came from the dwarves.

"IRIS! GRAB MY HAND!" Bilbo got closer to her. I was motionless.

"IRIS!" Another chorus of screams and hands come towards her. I can't look any longer. I closed my eyes. Tears fell from them, I could taste tears mixed with the blood of the cut in my cheek.

I hear more screams. Some awful minutes passed, which seemed like hours.

"I thought we lost our burglars." Someone said.

"They've been lost," another one replied. "Ever since they left home. They should never have come. They have no place amongst us."

Someone hugs me. I open my eyes. Iris.

"There's a cave here," someone called. "It's big enough for all of us!"

"Iris! You almost died!" I started to cry. I had a feeling that everyone was staring at me.

"Don't cry, Sam." She tried to comfort me. "Sam! You're hurt!" Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I looked around and I noticed that we were alone.

"We found a cave, lassies, everything will be alright now. Come with me." Balin's kind voice called us. We followed him into a crack in the rocky wall.

"Oin, please,help us, Sam is wounded." Iris said as we entered the cave and going towards Oin (he was the 'doctor'), pulling me along.

"Oh, it's not so deep." He examined. "We need to treat it, so it doesn't get infected."

"Please, Oin, don't let this get infected." I sobbed.

"I won't. I promise." He replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~Some hours later~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I am trying hard to get some sleep, but I simply can't. It's useless. I'm frightened that my wound might get infected. _No one will let this happen to you, Sam._

I open my eyes and scan the cave to see who's awake. Only Bofur, that is on guard, smoking his pipe thinking deeply. I quietly get up and move to his side.

"Can't sleep?" He asked. I nodded. "We had a pretty scary day, right?"

"Yeah, I had to close my eyes otherwise I would have a panic attack." I replied.

"What about your cut?"Bofur asked, looking at my cheek.

"Oh, Oin is treating it, so it doesn't get infected." I answered, looking at my sleeping friends. Iris was sleeping peacefully next to Lea, who was muttering some things like 'Mom, I don't want nachos now..', and Hannah was with Fili. _Gosh, they are sooooo adorable while sleeping. It's such a shame that they'll have to wake up… _With the corner of my eye, I notice that Bofur is staring at me. "What? Do I have something on my face beside that horrible cut?"

"No, I mean…aye…just smudge… let me take it." He cleaned the 'smudge' out of my face with the tip of his thumb.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He said. "Ya don't need to be scared of anything, because we'll be there for you. Anytime ya gets scared, come to me and I'll be there for you." I smiled. "You're really brave, Sam, climbing this mountain when ya is very scared of heights…." I couldn't hear the rest. Now I feel the angel of music. I fell asleep.

**Narrator's POV**

Bilbo woke up and started packing his things. When he was done, he kissed Iris' head softly and went towards the exit of the cave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur whispered.

Bilbo looked at him. "Back to Rivendell."

"No, you can't turn back now! You're part of the Company! You're one of us." Bofur said as he stood up, trying not to disturb Samantha.

"I'm not, am I?" Bilbo explained. "Thorin said I never should have come and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You're homesick." Bofur said. "I understand…"

"No, you don't!" the hobbit interrupted. "You're dwarves! You're used to this life; to staying on the Road, not settling in one place. Not belonging anywhere!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't…"Bilbo apologized.

"No." Bofur sighed. "No, you're right." He looked back at the cave. "We don't belong anywhere." He smiled at Bilbo. "I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do."

Bilbo smiled. "Take care of the girls for me."

"I will." Bofur promised.

"Tell Iris that…that…I…" Bilbo started.

"I know, dear hobbit." Bofur looked down, but something on Bilbo's belt caught his attention. His blade was blue. "What's that?" Bilbo pulled his sword.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Thorin screamed. Too late.

**OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT ENDED LIKE THIS! I always cry while I watch The Phantom Of The Opera, yesterday I was watching, and I had this idea for Iris to sing to Sam….Well, I apologize if you guys think any of the girls are mary-sueish, I based them on my friends, but all of them have some of my personal characteristics. Well, here's the end of chapter 14… What will happen at Goblin Town? I don't even want to imagine. SUGGESTIONS, COMMENTS AND CORRECTIONS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME, DID I EVER MENTION THAT I LOVE THE CUTE REVIEWS YOU GUYS WRITE?**

**Who do you think that grabbed Sam's hand? The correct answer wins one profiterole made by Lea.**

**Song used:Angel Of Music- The Phantom Of The Opera.**

**P.S. I FOUND SOOOO CUTE THAT PART WHEN SAM SAID SHE SENSED THE ANGEL OF MUSIC WHILE SHE WAS WITH BOFUR! WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**P.S.S. SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAP.**


	15. El Gordo and his lack of talent

**Hullo! I'm loving to write this fic and I love the reviews you guys write, they're lovely! IKhandoZatman- Is she? Hahaha :) I think so! Witty Sayings- Thanks! I will work hard to post at least two times in a week! Fiery Flames (guest)- I'm glad you liked! Luinwen-2013- Thank you for your lovely reviews! Guest- I'm glad you liked (I find them soooooo cute!) ilovedracoDH- I'm so happy you liked the chapter! Hope you like this one too! Werewolfer13- Awn, thank you! I'm sooo happy that you liked my story!**

**CHAPTER 15. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED HERE, I'M JUST A GIRL WHO LOVES TO WRITE ABOUT HER FAVOURITE STORIES, SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.**

**We doesn't own anything, only our annoying yet cute OCs. ****_Gollum, Gollum!_**

**ENJOYYYYYYY**

**REVIEWS ARE LOOOOOOVE!**

**Hannah Sanders POV**

I wake up from my nasty dream because I hear screams. Not that I'm complaining. Before I could get up, a very inconvenient hole appeared on the floor of our cave and we fell.

We are falling in what I imagine that is a slide made of rock. Dwarves all around me screaming, and I scream like there is no tomorrow. No, I'm not scared, it is actually fun! I love slides! UHU! **(a/n-well, it's Hannah after all)**

We finally came to the ground, into a nest and I fall on top of what I think that is Dori's body. The next thing I did was use my ninja skills to get out of the pile of bodies so that I don't turn into a flat pancake by Bombur.

Okay, my vision is blurry; I can only see some things approaching quickly. When there is a reception committee in a place like this, things can't be good.

"Unidentified walking thingies approaching!" I yelled. My vision was back to normal when the mass of things got really close. ORCS! OR GOBLINS! WHATEVER! I look for my sword, but I don't see it anywhere. Where are my things when I need them?!

The goblins surrounded us, grabbed everyone's weapons and started taking us along with them. I turned my head to all of the possible angles to spot my friends.

"AHHHHHH! TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Sam yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I HAVE NASTY PARASITES!" I yelled.

"YOU FILTH! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU WASHED YOUR HANDS?! I'M GONNA GET SICK WITH ORC DISEASE!" Lea complained.

"DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING ME!" Iris was angry.

We were led by the whips of those filthy beings through this filthy cave. I got some whip lashes in my left arm, that I'm pretty sure that my cute elven tunic got ripped, as well as a piece of my skin. And to top it off, the goblins started singing a really horrible song, clapping their feet to the rhythm and shaking us along:

_Clap! Snap! The black crack!_

_Grip, grab! Pinch, nab!_

_And down down to Goblin-town_

_You go, my lad!_

Okay, this song is making my beautiful ears bleed. We were led until we got to what I assume to be a 'throne room' _This place really need a better interior decoration!_, where a disgusting creature wearing a crown was seated in a throne and continued singing…

_Clash, crash! Crush, smash!_

_Hammer and tongs! Knocker and gongs!_

_Pound, pound, far underground!_

_Ho, ho! My lad!_

_Swish, smack! Whip crack!_

_Batter and beat! Yammer and bleat!_

_Work, work! Not dare to shirk,_

_While Goblins quaff, and Goblins laugh,_

_Round and round far underground_

_Below, my lad!_

If they were trying to frighten us with this song, I can only say that the mission was a total failure, at least for me, I was only frightened by the lack of musical talent those goblins were showing. I was trying very hard not to sing 'That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!', that I like to sing after a unfamiliar song is sung.

Anyway, the Goblin King was fat. Even fatter than Bombur, thought I had always thought that that was impossible. And worst of all; he had absolutely NO talent.

The goblins deposited our weapons on the precarious wooden floor, and the Goblin King kept staring at us with a very creepy face. He is so fat that I'll call him El Gordo, because one day at a Mexican restaurant I saw a guy eating more than 100 tacos in a taco-eating competition, he won, and he gained the title of El Gordo and free tacos for a year (and a couple of extra kilograms). It's kind of random, but I refuse to call this THING king. Before El Gordo could speak, I was pulled to the middle of the dwarves.

"Who would be so bold as to enter my domain?" El Gordo demanded. "Spies?! Thieves?! Assassins?!" 1st- WHO WOULD SPY THIS PLACE?! THERE'S NOTHING HERE! 2nd-WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE TO STEAL? NOTHING! 3rd- WHO WOULD WE MURDER? YOU? DON'T THINK SO!

"Dwarves, your Malevolence," _Your Malevolence? That's sooooo cliché. _A goblin answered. "We found them on the front porch!"

"What are you waiting for? Search them!" El Gordo ordered. I felt filthy hands touching my body, _ewwww._

"NOOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL VIOLIN!" Sam exclaimed. I saw the goblins getting her violin and smashing it on the ground. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"One goblin gets a candlestick that I suppose one of the dwarves was carrying and gives it to El Gordo. He looks at it and reads something in the bottom. I was surprised that he could even read.

"Made in Rivendell? Ah, second age! Couldn't give it away!" He tossed the candlestick off the cliff.

"Your Malevolence, we have these three here, they do not smell like dwarf." One goblin said as Lea, Sam and I were pulled by our hair to the front of the group. OUCH. I don't see Iris or Bilbo anywhere.

"How pretty! Three little ladies! I can't wait for them to turn into my personal slaves!" El Gordo laughed and pulled us closer to him. _EWWWW he's even more disgusting when closer. _I don't even want to imagine what his personal slaves are forced to do…

"YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL US FIRST!" the dwarves yelled.

"But I will!" El Gordo laughed evilly. "What are you doing in these parts?" "Speak!" Nobody said a single word. Then, Thorin was moving forward when Oin stepped in front of him.

"Don't worry lads, I'll handle this."

"No tricks! I want the truth!" El Gordo demanded.

"You are going to have to speak up! Your boys broke my trumpet!" Oin pulled the smashed ear trumpet.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR TRUMPET!" El Gordo got mad and came forward to harm poor Oin. IF HE IS MESSING WITH OIN'S STYLISH MUSTACHE…

NOBODY MESSES WITH OIN'S STYLISH MUSTACHE.

NOBODY.

"No, no, no! You should speak to me! I'll tell you the whole truth!" I stepped up.

"So, little lady, are you willing to tell me the truth?" El Gordo proposed. Of course I will not tell the truth and betray the ones I love, even if that meant my freedom. Sam stepped on my foot. Lea pinched my lashed arm. OUCH. She really needs to stop doing that.

"Yeah." I lied. I heard the dwarves scream angrily at me. I tried to sign to them that I had a plan, but they didn't understand, just like at the incident with the trolls.

"TRAITOR!"

"I WILL NOT FORGET THAT!"

"HOW COULD YOU!?"

I sighed.

"So?" El Gordo insisted.

THINK, HANNAH, THINK!

"We came here because we've heard of your incredible musical talent!" I could finally say. "And we definitely needed to watch your original compositions and musical numbers!"

"Oh, really?" El Gordo didn't look convinced, although the dwarves apparently understood my plan.

"Yes! The original compositions of the goblins in Goblin Town are very famous throughout Middle-earth!" I continued. The dwarves nodded.

"How do you know that?" El Gordo asked.

"Well, I heard some people talk about it" I answered, putting on an innocent face.

"You think I don't know what you're up to?" El Gordo said grabbing my waist and lifting me so he could look at me in the eyes. "NOBODY WHO ENTERS MY DOMAIN COMES OUT ALIVE!" HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THIS? Fuck. My plain is ruined.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Someone screamed.

He dropped me and I fell on top of my lashed arm. OUCH. I will be lucky if my arm isn't broken. "Enough of this talk!" Thorin walked to the front of the group.

"Look who's here! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror! King under the mountain!" El Gordo observed. "Oh, but I forgot, you don't have a mountain, and you're not a king, which makes you nobody, really." _At least he's better than you!_ "I know of someone who will pay a pretty good price for your head, just the head, with nothing attached, an old enemy of yours: the pale orc."

"Azog was destroyed! He died in battle long ago!" Thorin exclaimed.

"I don't think so." El Gordo said. He turned to a little goblin seated in a chair. "Take the message to the pale orc, say that I have his prize!" The little goblin slided into darkness in his chair. "Now, will anyone speak the truth now!?"

Nobody said a word.

"Very well, if they will not talk, we'll make them scream! Bring up the Bone-Breaker!" El Gordo ordered. Torture instruments, I imagine. "Start with that liar!" El Gordo pointed at me. Okay, now I'm frightened.

I do not think that life threats are a nice way to start a conversation, especially when there are visitors.

I was trying not to panic.

I was trying very hard.

"Since we were talking about our great talent and our great songs, we'll sing once more! HAHA!" El Gordo started singing and dancing. One thing must be said: He dances better than Samantha. Sorry, Sam.

_Clap! Snap! The black crack!_

_Grip, grab! Pinch, nab!_

_And down down to Goblin-town_

_You go, my lad!_

_Clash, crash! Crush, smash!_

_Hammer and tongs! Knocker and gongs!_

_Pound, pound, far underground!_

_Ho, ho! My lad!_

_Swish, smack! Whip crack!_

_Batter and beat! Yammer and bleat!_

_Work, work! Not dare to shirk,_

_While Goblins quaff, and Goblins laugh,_

_Round and round far underground_

_Below, my lad!_

The goblins finally brought the torture instruments, they had a very big arsenal, I must point out, and they started by grabbing my arms and taking me towards the spiked thingy. Everybody else was grabbed as well, but were forced to stay still, except for Thorin, the goblins were about to behead him.

"YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" I shouted. "EVEN IF IT'S IN THE AFTERLIFE!" I was extremely frightened. "MY SOUL IS GONNA HAUNT YOU FOREVER!"

Now something really unexpected happened: there was a massive explosion of bright light; all sound seems to be muted as a shockwave rips through the area flinging goblins in the air and destroying the torture instruments (I'm grateful for that). Everyone is knocked down including me and El Gordo. When the force of the explosion has passed, most of the lights in the area had been gone out; emerging from the light there was a shadow with a tall pointy hat.

"SANTA CLAUS!" Sam yelled.

"Take up arms." Gandalf ordered. "Fight, fight!"

I got up and picked my sword. I'm gonna kick some goblin asses.

**So here's the end of chapter 15. I decided that when the story gets to the end of the movie AUJ I'll divide into another book, in the same story title. I accept suggestions of names for the next book, cuz until we get to The Desolation Of Smaug territory, if my calculations are correct, we have at least 4 more chaps! Also, if everybody survives the BoFA, what would you guys like to see in the daily life in Erebor? **

**Reviews are love, and I love you, my dear readers! Also, thanks for the followins and favourites! REVIEWS WITH COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS AND CORRECTIONS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME!**

**P.S. Next chapter is with Gollum! *author skips with joy***


	16. The Ultimate Riddle Challenge

**Hey! For those of you who read the book, you'll identify some riddles, there is only one that is not in the movie nor book. Chapter 16, already! We are almost at the end of An Unexpected Journey… sniff… anyways… Luinwen-2013- He could be Santa as well, but most of my OCs refer to Gandalf as Santa, or Grey-guy, but anyway, hope you like this chap! ilovedracoDH- thank you! I feel a little bad for her too, but it's her annoying and funny personality that puts her (and takes out) of trouble! IKhandoZatman- I hope that's a good thing! Hope that you like this chap too! Witty Sayings- Thanks! My brother came up with this when I was giving him some help with Spanish. I liked your idea for the title! Fiery Flames (guest)- hehehe, I liked that part too! Hope you like this chap! Michelle1294- Sorry if you got confused, it's because things here are going reaaaaaaaly slow, and Lea will surely change her opinion about Kili, you'll see why. I'm glad you're liking it so far! Guest- I will check it out! Thanks for the suggestion!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED HERE, I'M JUST A GIRL WHO LOVES TO WRITE ABOUT HER FAVOURITE STORIES, SO PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME.**

**ENJOYYYYY!**

**Esmeralda's friend: OMG, Esmeralda, why are the romances soooo slow? Slowmances suck.**

**Esmeralda: No they don't! Fili and Hannah was pretty fast, don't you think?**

**Esmeralda's friend: BECAUSE THEY ARE FRICKING SOULMATES!**

**Iris: Shut up, let's start the chapter.**

**Bombur: I'm hungry.**

**Samantha: …..I want a new violin!**

**Thorin: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!**

**Iris Martinez POV**

My head hurts a lot; I think that I may have hit it. I open my eyes, not sure if I have really opened them, because it's so dark in what I imagine that is a cave. I don't have any idea of how I got here, all I can remember was falling. I'm lying on a pile of slimy thingsand there's something beside me. When my vision is back to normal, I can see some curly hair. The only ones that have curly hair in our company are Sam and Bilbo, this one must be Bilbo, because Sam has golden hair, this one is sandy brown.

"Bilbo!" I saw that he was not awake, so I tapped his cheek. "Bilbo! It's time for second breakfast!"

"What are you talking about? We just had dinner!" Bilbo woke up. "Iris! Oh dear! Are you alright?" By the face he made, he was quite worried about me, and I wonder if my face is bruised.

"I'm fine." I said. "Are you okay?" He nodded. "Good. We need to get out of this place and find the others." He got up and handed out his hand for me. I get up and collect my dagger. We left the pile of mushrooms (now I could see what it was) and continued walking, when we hear a voice singing.

_The cold hard lands_

_They bites our hands_

_They gnaw our feet. _

_The rocks and stones, _

_They're like old bones, _

_All bear of meat. _

_Cold as death, _

_They have no breath_

_It's good to eat!_

Then I remembered. Gollum. I've actually been a fangirl over him, he was soooo funny, at least to me_. _We walked a little more and saw the creature on top of a slimy rock island in the middle of a lake. It was singing as it beat a goblin with a rock_._ Suddenly, his head turned toward us, he had seen the glow of Bilbo's sword (it was more like a lightsaber in this case.). Bilbo pulled me behind a rock.

"Stay here." He whispered. I nodded.

"Bless us and splash us, my precious!" Gollum said. My heart was pounding fast. I couldn't see what was happening, so I decided to move my head to see. Bilbo was with his sword (it was not glowing anymore) at Gollum's neck.

"Aahh! _Gollum. Gollum._ Ack!"

"Back. Stay back. I'm warning you, don't come any closer." Bilbo warned.

"It's got an elfish blade, but it's not an elfs. Not an elfs, no. What is it, precious? What is it?" asked Gollum.

"My name is Bilbo Baggins." Bilbo replied. _Oh no, his mother never taught him not to tell his name to strangers? Specially strangers that might eat you? _"I've lost the dwarves and now I've lost the wizard, and I don't know where I am; and I don't want to know, only if I can get away"

"Bagginses? What is a Bagginses, precious?"

"I'm a hobbit from the Shire."

"Oh! We likes goblinses, batses, and fishes, but we hasn't tried hobbitses before. Is it soft? Is it juicy?" _Ewww, we are definitely having a repetition of the troll incident, when things start wondering if we are tasty._

"I don't want any trouble, do you understand? Just show me the way to get out of here, and I'll be on my way."

"Is Bagginses lost?" asked Gollum.

"Yes, I am, and I want to get unlost as soon as possible." Bilbo replied turning his head to spot me.

"Ooh, we knows, we knows!" Sméagol answered, "We knows safe paths for hobbitses! Safe paths in the dark."

"Shut up!" Gollum said.

"I didn't say anything." Bilbo replied, confused.

"We wasn't talking to you." Gollum answered.

"But yes, we was, precious, we was." replied Sméagol.

"Look, uh, I don't know what your game is, but I-" Bilbo began.

"Games? We love games, doesn't we, preciousssss? Does it like games? Does it? Does it? Does it like to play?" Gollum interrupted. His grammar was making my head hurt even more.

"Maybe?" Bilbo answered.

Sméagol held up his hand and began to sight a riddle,

_"What has roots as nobody sees, _

_Is taller than trees._

_ Up, up, up it goes, _

_And yet, never grows?"_

Bilbo was thinking.

"The mountain!" I heard myself saying. _OH SHUT UP!_

"Yess, yess, oh, wait a moment! That wasn't Baggins! Who is Bagginses' shadow?" Gollum asked coming close to me.

"Iris!" Bilbo said running towards me and pulling me with him. "Don't you even THINK about touching her!"

"We wouldn't harm this lady. What's your name, pretty lady?" Sméagol asked.

"Iris Martinez." I replied. _SHUT UP!_

"Martinezes? Are you a hobbitse?" Sméagol asked.

"That is no concern of yours." Bilbo replied for me before I could open my mouth.

"And your name is Sméagol, isn't it?" I said. Sméagol nodded, quite confused.

"I like you, Martinez, let's have another one, eh? Yes, come on, do it again, do it—do it again. Ask us." Sméagol said, but unfortunately, his Gollum side took over and he left. "No! No more riddles. Finish them off. Finish them now. _Gollum! Gollum!_" He rushed at us but Bilbo responded by holding his sword out in front of us.

" No, no, no. We want to play. We do. We want to play. So why don't we have a game of riddles? Yes, just, just the three of us." Bilbo proposed.

_"Yeah, you're really good at this, Sméagol!" I added, looking innocent. I realized that was better if we tried to keep him as Sméagol for as long as possible, because Sméagol was the good side, and Gollum, was the bad side._

"Yes! Yes, just, just—just us." Sméagol echoed. "Us, Martinez and Baggins!"

"Yes. Yes. And—and if we win, you show us the way out." Bilbo said.

"Yes. Yes –" Sméagol said, but then Gollum took over again and he turned away and had a conversation between his two sides. "And if they loses, what then?"

"Well, if they loses precious, then we eats them!" Sméagol replied, he laughed to himself and turned back to us.

"If hobbitses loses, we eats them whole." He said.

"Fair enough." Bilbo replied. Bilbo stood up and put his sword away. I did the same with my dagger.

"Well, Baggins first." Sméagol said. I watched as Sméagol rested his hands in his chin on a rock and waited while Bilbo thought of a riddle. He also watched me every now and then and that made me feel veeeery uncomfortable. Finally, Bilbo thought of a riddle.

_Thirty white horses on a red hill. _

_First they champ,_

_ Then they stamp,_

_ Then, they stand still._

Gollum thought for some time. Even I knew the answer, and I'm not soooo smart.

"Chestnuts, chestnuts," Gollum hissed. _What the hell?_ "Teeth! Teeth! Yes, my precious. But we—we—we only has six."*I turned to Bilbo, looking unhappy. Fuck. The answer was correct. Gollum started to laugh.

Gollum displayed his mouth, he really did have six teeth, I can tell you, I had very nasty dreams that night after I saw that scene.

Gollum began to recite his next riddle, getting closer to us; "Our turn, now, preciousssss."

_Voiceless it cries, _

_Wingless flutters, _

_Toothless bites, _

_Mouthless mutters._

"Half a moment!" Bilbo turned away, thinking.

"Ooh, ooh, we knows, we knows!" Sméagol exclaimed.

"Shut up!" replied Gollum.

"What do you think?" I asked Bilbo.

"I don't know…" A breeze came upon us. "Wait. The answer is wind!"

"Very clever, Baggins and Martinez…"

"Let me try now, Bilbo." I said, tapping his shoulder.

_The poor have it_

_The rich need it_

_And if you eat it, you die_

_What is it?_

"Sssssss, sssss, that one is… Martinezes are clever!" Gollum was thinking hardly.

"Give up?" Bilbo asked with a smile.

"No, preciousssss… sss-sssssss-sssssss! NOTHING!" Damn it. Gollum guessed it right.

"Our turn again…" Gollum started.

_It cannot be seen, it cannot be felt_

_Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt._

_It lies behind stars and under hills,_

_And empty holes it fills_

_It comes first and follows after_

_Ends life, kills laughter_

"Nasty." Bilbo concluded.

"Empty holes it fills… kills laughter, under hills…..Dark? DARK!" I skipped with joy and did a little victory dance.

"Smart, Martinezes. You now, Baggins." Gollum said.

_A box without hinges, key, or lid, _

_Yet golden treasure inside is hid._

Gollum was having a hard time with that one. He hissed to himself."A box...and a lid...and then a key..."

"What is it?" I said, impatiently.

"Give us a chance, preciousss-ssss-ssss!"

"You give up?" I asked. Of course he wouldn't give up on such a delicious meal that Bilbo and I am.

Gollum began to pound the floor in frustration. Gollum thought for some more time until he got the answer."Eggses, eggses!" he laughed, "White, crunchy little eggses, yes. Grandmother taught us to suck them, yes."

_Okay... _

_"Clever Martinezes and Bagginses will not guess this one." Gollum concluded._

_Alive without breath_

_As cold as death_

_Never thirsty, ever drinking_

_All in mail, never clinking_

_"Okay…" I started thinking. I'm never ever gonna be a fan girl over Gollum again, people are only a fan girl over him because they never really got to know him. Or challenged by him in a riddle game._

_"Is them juicy? Is them delicious?" Gollum started salivating. Ewwww…I'm surely having lots of nightmares tonight, I mean, IF we can get out of here alive._

_"Half a moment! We gave you a pretty long one just now" Bilbo was starting to panic. I was panicking already…_

_"It must make haste, haste!" Gollum said, touching the water, but then a fish jumped out of it in fright and fell close to Bilbo's feet._

_"Ugh!" Bilbo said. "It is cold and clammy!...Wait a minute! Fish! Fish!" Bilbo called out. Of course is it!_

_Gollum looked disappointed._

_"My turn now. Good luck trying to guess this one, Sméagol." I said with an innocent smile. I saw this on tumblr one day, and I think poor old Sméagol is not gonna find the answer so easily._

_No-legs lay on one-leg_

_Two-legs sat near three-legs_

_Four-legs got some._

_The answer was fish on a table; man at the table seated on a stool and the cat got the bones. For my surprise, Gollum got it right._

_"We are smart too, preciousssss!_ We have one for you:"

_All things it devours, _

_Birds, beasts, trees, flowers. _

_Gnaws iron, bites steel,_

_ Grinds hard stones to meal._

_Slays king, ruins town_

_And beats high mountain down_

"Give us some time!" I called.

"I don't know this one." Bilbo said.

"Is they nice? Is they crunchable?" Gollum began in a singing voice.

"Let us think, let us think!" Bilbo started. I really don't know that one.

"They're stuck."Gollum said, shrugging his shoulders. I'm afraid that I'm gonna become Gollum food. "Times up."

"Time," Bilbo said "The answer is time." I felt relieved.

"Last question. Last chance." Gollum said menacingly.

"Okay, I guess." I said.

"Ask us." Gollum said, smiling sweetly, then he turned, "ASK US!"

"Yes, yes, alright." Bilbo walked towards the lake, rubbing his pocket, then he turned and said, _Oh yeah, I had totally forgotten about the ring._ "What have I got in my pocket?"

Gollum made an angry face. "That's not fair. It's not fair! It's against the rules!" Gollum was angry."Ask us another one." Gollum said.

"No, no, no, no. You said 'Ask me a question.' Well, that is my question. What have I got in my pocket?" Bilbo replied. Gollum jumped off the rock and approached us. Bilbo got in front of me.

"Three guesses, precious, they must give us three." Gollum held up two fingers.

"Three guesses. Very well, guess away." Bilbo replied.

"Handses!" exclaimed Gollum.

"Wrong, guess again." Bilbo said.

Gollum crouched to the floor, slapping it with his hands, muttering to himself.

"Fish-bones, goblins' teeth, wet shells, bat's wings ... Knife!" Gollum said, "Oh, shut up!"

"Wrong again. Last guess."

"String," Gollum replied, "Or nothing."

"Two guesses at once; wrong both times." replied Bilbo.

Gollum fell to the floor, sobbing.

"So, come then, we won the game, you promised to show us the way out." Bilbo said.

"Did we say so, precious, did we say so?" Gollum challenged, shooting us a death glare.

"Yes you did." I said.

"What has it got in its pocketses?"

"That's none of your business." Bilbo said "You lost."

"Lost? Lost? Lost?" Gollum echoed. Gollum then reached for something hidden at his side and finding that it was not there, his face registered in shock. He began to panic, trying to find his missing ring.

"Where is it? Where is it? No! Ahh! Where is it? No! No!" he exclaimed. He began to scuttle around the cave, scattering bones and rocks as he went in search of his precious. "Lost! Curses and splashes, my precious is lost!"

"What have you lost?" asked Bilbo.

"Mustn't ask us! Not its business! No! _Gollum, gollum_." He sobbed over the water, then suddenly, he turned toward us, "They stole it. They stole it! Ahh! THEY STOLE IT!"

"RUN IRIS! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Bilbo yelled. I found myself running towards the rocks, trying to find a path, then I found the crack where Bilbo was supposed to lose most of his jacket's buttons. I could get pass it with a bit of struggle. I stopped for a moment to regain my breath and wait for the hobbit. I hid behind a rock. I waited a couple of seconds then I saw Bilbo struggling to get pass the crack. _C'mon Bilbo, c'mon!_

He finally managed to get pass it, but when he fell backwards, the ring fell into his finger, and he disappeared. _Uh, oh._

**Hope you guys liked it! What will happen next? Will Iris and Bilbo be able to get out of Gollum's cave? What's happening down down down in Goblin Town? KEEP UP WITH SUPPERNATURAL POOLS TO FIND OUT! :)**

**I was thinking, what would you guys like to see at book two? **

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE: COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS AND CORRECTIONS ARE APRECIATED!**

**WE LOVES YOU, PRECIOUSSSSSSSS-SSSS-SSSSS**

***In the book, Gollum says he has 6 teeth.**


	17. Author's Note

Hey there! I know that you were expecting chapter 17, but I needed to post this first.

I'm really sad that I'll not be able to post like I was posting until now, 2 or 3 times a week, it's because at school, the musical that I'm on is coming up and we need to rehearse a LOT! As I am one of the main roles, from now on, I will be rehearsing 5 times a week for I don't know for how much time (because the performance is on the 22th of December, and it's very close). If everything goes as planned, I will post chapter 17 on Friday. From now on, I'll post only once a week (probably Friday or Saturday)

Thanks for the amazing reviews that you guys post, this really mean the world to me! With every single review, I am motivated to make Hannah, Lea, Iris and Sam better and funnier. You guys are amazing!

Feel free to suggest anything that you would like to see on the next chapters, as well as other random stuff you would like Hannah to do, songs that Iris could sing, ways for Sam to get another violin, and dishes that Lea could cook. I need some ideas!

Once again, I love the reviews you post, and love each and every one of you who take some minutes of your day to read my story, and especially the ones of you who take two more minutes to post your opinion about the story.

With love,

~Esmeralda


	18. The Girl On Fire

**Good night everyone! Here is night already!Anyway, the musical's killing me, but I managed to get this ready. Onto reviews now: abc (guest)- keep up with the story and you'll see more cute moments, I really like writing about them! Witty Sayings-Thanks! I'm really happy that you liked the chapter! Hope you like this one too! Michelle1294- This is a very nice idea! Thanks for sharing! The Writer Akayla- Ooooh, I liked the idea! This is something Hannah would enjoy! Dana (guest)- Thank you! I'm glad you're liking it so far! Lilly (guest)- Thank you! I find Bilbo and Iris so cute too! FanFicLover (guest)- You'll be surprised in this chapter! Hope you like it!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED HERE, I'M JUST A GIRL THAT LOVES TO WRITE ABOUT HER FAVOURITE STORIES, SO PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME.**

**ENJOYYYYYY!**

**The Desolation of Smaug is on the movie theaters from today on! Yay! But I don't know when I'll be able to watch it. Sniff. Anyways…**

**Lea Roberts POV**

When I recover from my shock, I'm still on the floor, but suddenly someone pulls me up and gives me my ax. Everyone began to fight the goblins, but I was sort of lost, when a goblin came towards me with a face like 'I'm gonna end your miserable life' I couldn't think twice before swinging my ax and chopping off the goblin's head. I can assure you that the image of my ax chopping that goblin's head never left my mind. _I can't believe that I just killed something! What am I now? -_My thoughts were interrupted by some more goblins' lives that I had to end. Anyway, rather them than me.

"LEA! BE CAREFUL!" Someone shouted.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YA LITTLE BITCH BECAUSE I'M HANNAH SANDERS, YO!" Hannah yelled.

Some of the goblins came at me and the dwarf that was close enough for me to be able to recognize him, Kili.

"Keep it up, Lea! You're doing great!"

"I don't think that killing stuff is great, but anyway, thanks for the compliment!" I said, as I kept trying to imagine that I was a character in a video-game, where I kill stuff to get more experience points and to move on to the next level. I simply can't stand killing living things, normally, I wouldn't hurt a fly. Everybody was fighting, I saw Sam smashing goblins with her morning star, and Hannah was stabbing everything that came close to her (because she's Hannah Sanders, yo). The Goblin King who was still lying on the ground saw Gandalf's sword and pointed at it crying out loud to the goblins.

"He wields the Foe Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight." He screeched. _What the hell!? _. I looked around and saw Nori on the floor for some unknown reason, and the Goblin King running at him swinging his mace.

"NORI!" I yelled as I grabbed him trying to get out of the way in time, but the Goblin King was coming down to us.

Samantha jumped forward and deflected the Goblin King's blow with her morning star, causing the Great Goblin to stumble backwards and fall off the edge of the platform into the dark depths below.

"THIS IS FOR MY VIOLIN, STUPID GOBLIN!" She yelled. The rest of us continued to fight. I made a mental note not to mess with her violin (if she gets another one).

"TELL THE BALROG I SAID HEY!" Hannah waved at the dark depths. Okay..

"Follow me! Quick! Run!" Gandalf ordered. The dwarves started to follow. As I'm very slow, I was distracted by some goblins, until Sam shouted at me.

"C'mon, Johanna Mason, we need to run!"

"No! Lea's totally the Girl on Fire! I mean, she's totally District 12!" Hannah shouted back.

"Follow me, you fools!" Gandalf was angry.

So I ran along with the dwarves on a pathway leading away from the throne room. We ran over the suspended passageways of Goblin Town, with a bazillion goblins running after us.

"Quickly." Gandalf ordered.

I was terrified. But luckily I didn't need to kill any more goblins (for now), because Kili, that was running at my front, and Oin, who was behind me, were doing all the work, so I was just observing things and trying not to pass out.

Some goblins popped up by my side with snarls on their faces and crude wicked weapons in their hands.

"AHHHH! YOU SCARED ME!" I said as I chopped off some arms and legs. They really scared me, like, popping up and stuff.

"LEA, YOU'RE SUCH A NOOB!" Someone behind me yelled. Hannah, of course.

"Post!" Dwalin shouted from somewhere. _What?_ He and some of the dwarves cut a guardrail post from the side of the path and they hold it in front of them like a big spear. I am right in the middle of them, so I grab the 'spear' and run with them "Charge!"

"WHO'S NOOB NOW, EH?" I shouted.

We charged to the head of the company at the oncoming goblins and sweep them of the path with the long rail. When we dropped the 'spear', I started knocking out some goblins, pretending that I was Katniss Everdeen and the goblins were Goombas, that brown thingies at the Super Mario Bros. games. The mix of the things that I love made me feel a little better, just a little.

The rest of the company also fights the goblins around with their various weapons and fighting styles. Several goblins snarl as they sawed on ropes towards us.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin ordered. Thorin and some of the other dwarves cut the ropes holding a raised platform; the platform fell, entangling the goblins that were swinging on the ropes.

"Good, 9 out of 10" Hannah stated. "Keep working and you'll be more tangled than Sam's hair!"

Oh dear. Now Hannah's insanity meter is back to a critical level.

I was distracted by my thoughts, I was only reminded of my situation when Kili, that was on my front, yelled.

"STAY BEHIND ME!"

Then I realized that there were some goblins shooting arrows at us. Kili deflects the first wave with his sword, and then he grabs a ladder and drops it on the oncoming goblins, while the goblins continued to shoot. A goblin shoots an arrow at Kili but it encounters my upper right arm. I never felt so much pain in my entire life, I got so terrified that I couldn't scream, so I just gritted my teeth in pain. I can't move my arm, but I need to stay strong (luckily, I'm left handed) and keep on running for my life. _This is not good, not good at all!_

I ran along with some of the other dwarves that were pushing the ladder and used it as a bridge to the other part of the path for us to be able to cross. OMG, IT'S HURTING A LOT! _Keep calm, Lea. _As soon as everyone is across it Dwalin breaks the ladder preventing the goblins from chasing us. I can feel the warm liquid running down my arm, and painting my elven tunic's sleeve in red, it is not a very comfortable feeling. _Keep calm, Lea_. I wonder if anyone saw the arrow sticking out of my arm.

"Quickly!" Gandalf urged.

We continue to run until we got to a section suspended by ropes. The dwarves sliced some of the ropes, and the pathway swings away from the rest of the path, approaching a different path. I was trying not to scream 'HEEEEEY! I HAVE AN ARROW STICKING OUT OF MY ARM AND IT'S HURTING SOOOOOOO BAD!' because I didn't want to distract anyone. _Keep calm, Lea._

"Jump." Thorin yelled.

Some of the company managed to jump over to the other path; however I couldn't. Before the rest of us could jump, the suspended path swinged back like pendulum to where is started and some goblins leap on. I don't know what on earth was in that arrow that is making my head spin.

Everything is spinning.

The path swings back again, I'm grabbed by the wrist and manage to jump to the other edge, as well as the remaining dwarves and Gandalf.

We continued to run through the tunnels following Gandalf and killing all the goblins along the way (the part of the company that was okay, which is not my case, so I just avoided the goblins). Gandalf striked a rock above him with his staff, causing the rock to fall down and begin to roll in front of us squashing all of the goblins that got in the way. I wonder why he doesn't use magic more frequently. My head is still spinning, I'm trying hard to maintain my focus._ Keep calm, Lea._

Soon we approach a bridge between two walls in the cave. As we tried to cross it when the Great Goblin suddenly breaks through from underneath the bridge and pulls himself up in front of us. Hundreds and hundreds of goblins came from all around and trapped us on the bridge. I started breathing heavily, trying to regain my breath.

"I'm sorry, Lea." Someone beside me said.

"Sorry for wh-?" I am interrupted by a huge pain on the arm. "SONOFAFISH!" I look at my wound, that was arrowless and then to the person beside me. Kili had a bloodied arrow in his hand; I think he just took it from my arm. For some unknown reason I feel slightly better without that arrow. Anyway, now I can prove that I'm a little strong. I clutched my wounded arm.

"You thought you could escape me?" The Great Goblin swings his mace twice causing Gandalf to stumble back and almost fall, but he was caught by Nori and Ori.

"Actually we did." Hannah stated from behind Ori, Nori and Gandalf. "And we were going pretty well, until you decided to show up with your fat ass on our path."

"What are you going to do now wizard?" Because everyone in Middle-earth ignores Hannah's statements, I'm also included in this. Hannah leapt forward and stroked the Great Goblin right in the eye with her sword. The GG (Great Goblin, got it? GG?) then dropped his mace as he clutched his eye howling in pain.

"That is for ignoring my comment, bitch." Hannah said.

Gandalf then stepped forward and sliced GG in the belly; he falls to his knees, clutching his belly.

"That'll do it."GG stated.

Gandalf swung his sword again and sliced GG's neck causing him to fall dead. His weight caused the bridge to start shaking;

"I'M NOT READY TO DIE!" Sam shouted. Suddenly the section of the bridge that we were on broke from the rest and started sliding down the side of the cavern. The bridge slided in an insanely fast speed down the cave's wall. Everybody was screaming like there was no tomorrow. Actually, I was pretty sure that there would not be a tomorrow.

I found myself magically wrapped in Kili's arms while we fell. How the hell did I get here? Okay… no, it's not okay. We finally reached the ground with a big THUD. My wound is hurting terribly and I'm sure that I have some wood splinters in it.

"Well, that could have been worse." Bofur said trying to be optimist, but suddenly the heavy corpse of the Great Goblin landed on us. OUCH.

"THIS CAN'T GET ANY WORSE!" Hannah screamed.

If there's one thing that I learned today was that no matter how bad it is, it can definitely get worse. Example: We fell into this nasty place, this was bad, goblins took us to GG's throne room where he made life and torture threats, that was even worse, then, we started fighting goblins, when I got an arrow on the arm, and finally we fell into darkness and GG's heavy corpse fell on top of us. Now, I'm waiting for the bad stuff that will follow.

"You've got to be joking." Dwalin grumbled. I am soon extracted from the pile of wood. I can only see a familiar mass of tangled golden hair.

"Hey there, Girl on Fire, are yo-" Sam looked at me and saw the sleeve of my elven tunic covered in blood. She helped me get up; also, she had some minor cuts in her arms and the cut in her cheek from yesterday.

"Arrow." I said. A very worried face came upon my friend. "I'm fine, remember that I'm left-handed?"

"Gandalf." Kili called out alerting. I looked up and a bazillion goblins were coming towards us.

"I WAS JUST KIDDING! IT WASN'T A DARE!" Hannah yelled again.

"Houston, we have a problem!" I called out.

"There's too many!" Dwalin said. "We can't fight them."

"Only one thing will save us; daylight." Gandalf said. "Come on! Here, on your feet!" The dwarves quickly scrambled to their feet helping each other out of the wood pile. We ran for our lives (I'm getting quite used to running for my life), until we got to the far end of the tunnel. We ran out into the bright light of the setting sun. Gandalf paused to count as we pause to collect our breath.

"Five, six, seven, eight…Bifur, Bofur…that's ten…Fili, Kili…that's twelve…and Bombur that makes thirteen dwarves and the girls." Gandalf said with relief.

"You were so brave for facing the Goblin King alone!" Fili said, running towards Hannah and pulling her to an embrace.

"Oin…" I started walking towards the medic dwarf showing him my wound.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Goblin arrow." I answered. Oin pulled a piece of cloth from his little emergency supply, which was always with him. He wrapped my wound in it.

"When we are in safety, I'll take care of this. Be careful on the next time."

"Thanks." I looked to the company, and noticed that Bilbo wasn't here. Neither was Iris. I was going to ask, but Ori was faster.

"Gandalf, where's Bilbo?"

"Bilbo? Where is our hobbit? Where is our hobbit?" Gandalf questioned as he looked around.

"Iris is missing as well!" I said.

"Curse them!" Dwalin spat out. "Now they're lost?!"

"I thought they were with Dori!" Gloin said.

"Don't blame me!" Dori sputtered out.

"Well where did you last see them?" Gandalf asked.

"I think I saw them slip away, when they first collared us." Nori said.

"They might be still at Goblin Town!" Sam cried out with her blue eyes widened.

"What happened exactly? Tell me." Gandalf urged.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins and…" He paused for a moment before saying Iris' name reluctantly. "Ms. Martinez, saw their chance and they took it! He's thought of nothing, but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out his door! And the girl hasn't done anything!" Thorin snapped. "Mark my words, we will not be seeing our hobbit or lass again. They are long gone."

NOW THAT BITCH IS MORE THAN DEAD.

"Enough of this crap! Can't you think for half a second? They could be in great danger right now! All you've done since WE joined this company was complain; no matter what WE did you ALWAYS found something wrong. If it's anyone's fault that they're gone, it's yours only. It's such a shame…we are only trying to help! I'M SICK OF YOU, THORIN, SON OF THRAIN!" I said shooting Thorin the best death glare I could. Then I just kept staring the Dwarf-King. I'm sure that my face is burning with anger.

Yeah, the sweet, innocent and kind Lea Roberts just shouted at the king-to-be. Everybody was staring at me.

"Listen, just because you're the leader and the heir of the kingdom, doesn't mean that you can mistreat others, that is not a wise thing to do, especially with the ONE that will be crucial to this quest! Also, if there's something I learned in all those years of friendship with those amazing girls, is that we are a family, and this means that nobody gets left behind or forgotten." Sam said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'll go after them. If we are doomed to die, WE'LL DIE TOGETHER!"

The shy and quiet Samantha Miller is willing to risk her life to save Bilbo and Iris' lives.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~A little bit earlier at Gollum's cave~ 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Bilbo Baggins POV**

I fell backwards and the ring I found just slipped into my finger. Iris was hiding behind a rock, and the slimy creature that she called Sméagol, was chasing us. He was very close. I saw the company running towards the exit of the cave. I was about to leave, but I couldn't leave without Iris. I got up and started signing to her that she should run

She was looking at me, but she didn't reply. _What is she thinking! _

Sméagol came towards us, I don't know why, but he didn't see me, and luckily didn't see Iris as well, but he saw the company. He kept staring at the exit for some time. I knew that I had to kill this awful creature. I got close to him and lowered my blade. When I was about to cut off his head, Gandalf's voice came up on my mind.

_"True courage is not about knowing when to take a life, but when to spare one." _

Using this piece of wisdom, I decided to spare Sméagol's miserable life. I got back to Iris and grabbed her hand. We ran towards the exit, jumping Sméagol, and kicking him on the face in the process.

**Iris Martinez POV**

What kind of nonsense is this? I was grabbed by my hand and I am being pulled by an invisible being through the forest, after we left Gollum's cave.

Oh, I forgot, Bilbo is using the ring, that makes him invisible. Also, he just saved my life. And he's holding my hand, refusing to let go. We ran for a short time, until we could spot the company. Bilbo and I hid behind a tree, Bilbo took his ring, and we started to eavesdrop.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins and…" Someone started to speak. _Thorin._ "Ms. Martinez, saw their chance and they took it! He's thought of nothing, but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out his door! And the girl hasn't done anything!" I gritted my teeth in anger. "Mark my words, we will not be seeing our hobbit or lass again. They are long gone."

"Enough of this crap! Can't you think for half a second? They could be in great danger right now! All you've done since WE joined this company was complain; no matter what WE did you ALWAYS found something wrong. If it's anyone's fault that they're gone, it's yours only. It's such a shame…we are only trying to help! I'M SICK OF YOU, THORIN, SON OF THRAIN!" I got really surprised when I recognized the voice. The owner was nobody other than my sweet and kind friend Lea.

"Listen, just because you're the leader and the heir of the kingdom, doesn't mean that you can mistreat others, that is not a wise thing to do, especially with the ONE that will be crucial to this quest! Also, if there's something I learned in all those years of friendship with Iris, is that we are a family, and this means that nobody gets left behind or forgotten." That voice was Sam's."I'll go after them. If we are doomed to die, WE'LL DIE TOGETHER!"

"No need to do that, Sam." I said, stepping out of the tree.

"We are not long gone." Bilbo said, coming beside me. I quickly let go of his hand.

"Omigod, I'm sooooo relieved that you guys are safe and sound!" Sam came over to us and hugged both me and Bilbo.

"Bilbo Baggins and Iris Martinez! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life." Gandalf said.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili said. "Sam and Lea were going back in there to look for you!"

"Nobody gets left behind or forgotten" Lea said, recovering her gentle talk.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?!" Fili asked.

"How indeed." Dwalin said. There was an awkward silence.

"Well, what does it matter?" They're back." Gandalf said with a smile.

"It matters!" Thorin said eyeing us. "I want to know; why did you come back?"

"Look I know you doubt me, I know you always have and you're right, I often think of Bag End." Bilbo said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I miss my books and my armchair and my garden. See that's where I belong. That's home and that's why I came back, cause you don't have one, a home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can."

"Yeah, also, I haven't done anything to prove that I'm worth to accompany you guys. I will be more than glad to help get your home back." I added.

The warm tender moment is cut by a howl cutting through the air. _No good._

"Out of the frying pan…" Thorin said.

"…and into the fire." Gandalf finished. "Run, RUN!"

Things can't get any worse.

**Wheeew, loooooong chapter! I'm sorry for the battle scenes; I'm terrible at describing them! Well, now we've got a pretty awkward Thorin and a wounded Lea. Hope you liked this chapter! What will happen next? Will Hannah annoy Azog and the eagles? Keep it up to find out!**

**P.S. Do you guys honestly think that the romances are going really slow?**


	19. Burn, Baby, Burn

**Hello my dear readers! I was going to post this tomorrow, but since I will not be able to post tomorrow, (the boy who plays the phantom invited me to see DoS tomorrow after rehearsals!)so I will post today. Anyway… thank you for the feedback! Onto reviews (they're in chronological order): The Writer Akayla- I liked very much, I was thinking of that… I can only say that Thorin will suffer with Hannah *insert evil laugh here*. Luinwen-2013- Yeah, I don't like 5 minute romance either, but, veeery slow romance is kinda boring sometimes, anyway, thanks for the comment! Witty Sayings- Your wish will be granted, but not in this part *sad* part two will have more romance. BTW, I am planning a very interesting twist in Lea's feelings…wait and see! I'm glad you liked! IKhandoZatman- I can't wait to see Desolation! I need to see it! Hope you like this chap! FanFicLover (guest)- I felt kinda sorry for her too, but getting out of Goblin Town unharmed is something kinda mary-sueish…specially for someone sweet and kind like Lea. Anyway, thank you! Guest (guest)- I find them soo cute! They're like, soulmates! Anyway, since you like Sam/Bofur, I think you'll be happy with this chapter! Marie (guest)- I promise I won't make them suffer more (for the time being) it's because I hate when mary-sues get through life peril situations and come out unharmed, so, they will have some bad stuff..sorry! I'm happy you liked my story! Giselle (guest)- Well, that's a good thing, right? Just kidding, I'm glad you liked!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED HERE, I'M JUST A GIRL THAT LOVES TO RIGHT ABOUT HER FAVOURITE STORIES, SO PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME!**

**I'm really proud of the mix of book and movie that I made in this chapter! Anyways…**

**Lea: Esmeralda has a surprise!**

**Iris: Yeah, when Supernatural Pools gets 100 reviews, Esmeralda will post a very funny 'deleted scene' thingy!**

**Sam: The scene is about…. I'm not telling you!**

**Hannah: Sam, you're nasty. Well, if you guys want to see it, REVIEW!**

**Esmeralda: Reviews make me smile! And make me write funny deleted scenes!**

**Narrator's POV**

"Up the trees quick!" Gandalf cried. The Company started looking for the lowest branches of the nearby trees as quickly as they could. Of course, our girls had some trouble getting up. You would definitely have laughed (if you were at a safe distance) at the girls trying (and epically failing) to climb the trees.

"Come on, Hannah!" Fili cried while he tried to make Hannah climb a tree that looked like an enormous Christmas tree.

"What do you think I am? A squirrel?" She replied.

"C'mon Hannah! Move your lazy ass! I am injured and I can climb faster than you!" Lea shouted from the tree that she had just climbed. Lea tried to look strong, but her arm was hurting terribly, and it hadn't **(a/n- Is this right?)** stop bleeding yet. _Hope I don't bleed to death. _She was seated in one of the tallest branches, on the same tree (but a little lower) were Ori, Nori, Dori, Oin and Gloin.

Iris had some little difficulty, but Dwalin had helped her get up on a tall and slender **(a/n-I don't know why, but I adore this word!) **tree. She sat on a branch (not so comfortable) between Balin and Bilbo.

Sam managed to get on a big pine tree with Thorin, Bifur, Bombur and Bofur. She was starting to panic because as we already know, she HATES heights. Anyway, she closed her eyes and hugged the tree trunk.

"What's wrong, lass?" Bofur said as he noticed Sam hugging the tree. He was worried about her, because as we might have noticed already, he _had _fancied her from the first time he laid eyes on the girl in a red dress that kept shooting him death glares while they were at Master Baggins' house. "Don't tell me that you love nature."

"I don't like heights, remember?" She replied nervously. "I know it's silly."

"Remember when I said that whenever ya got scared, ya could come to me that I would be there for ya?" Bofur said.

"Yeah." She replied, letting go of the tree trunk and opening her eyes. "Okay then. I'm scared. Are you here for me?" Sam handed out one of her hands.

"Aye." He replied taking hold of her hand. He would do anything to keep her safe.

Sam's eyes widened. _That _was the hand that helped her at the mountain pass. She had now discovered the owner of the mysterious gloved hand.

Somehow, she felt a little better.

Meanwhile, Gandalf was quick and got up into the tallest and furthest tree (cuz he's boss).

Just after Fili managed to get the stubborn Hannah on the tree, the goblins and wargs arrive. The wargs growl and stay guarding the bottom of the trees in where they were.

Iris was looking over to the neighboring tree, in which the Wizard was. She watched carefully as Gandalf reached out his staff to get something on a leaf. _What is that? A butterfly? _He gets the butterfly and whisper to it. _Too much pipe weed._

Soon, the goblins started singing a horrible song. Really, they were horrible singers, only losing to El Gordo.

_Nineteen birds on five fir-trees,_

_Their feathers were fanned in a fiery breeze!_

_But, funny little birds, they had no wings!_

_O what shall we do with the funny little things?_

_Roast 'em alive, or stew them in a pot?_

_Fry them, boil them and eat them hot?_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates._ Hannah sang inside her head.

The wargs cease their growling and the goblins stop singing while the white warg with Azog approaches slowly.

"Geez, you need to work on your tan a little more!" Hannah stated. "And all these scars? Dude, you seriously nee-" Fili covered Hannah's mouth to avoid further damage.

"Azog?!" Thorin breathed out.

Azog said some stuff in the orc's language, obviously, nobody understood a thing, and the author is too lazy to put the actual words. Anyway…

"It cannot be." Thorin said.

Azog said some more stuff, probably something like, 'kill them' or what-so-ever.

"I'm sorry, pale guy, but I don't speak Russian!" You can guess who said that.

At his command the wargs leapt forward and tried to climb the trees. They jump as high as they can, scrabbling at the tree trunks breaking the lowest branches apart (Luckily, wargs don't climb trees, see _The Hobbit _page 117). The trees shake and everybody struggle to hold on.

Azog said some more things…

"For the last time! I DO NOT SPEAK RUSSIAN!"

Almost half of the Company facepalmed (Lea's work once again).

The wargs continued climbing the trees, which began to lean. As more wargs grab onto it, the first tree (where Lea, Oin, Gloin, Ori, Nori, Dori were) tips over and lands on the next tree; they jump from the falling tree to the next (that just happened to be the one where Iris, Bilbo, Dwalin and Balin were). However, this tree tips over as well into the tree where Sam, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur and Thorin were.

This causes a chain reaction and all of the trees start to fall like dominoes. It only stops when all of the Company was in Gandalf's tree, the last one before the edge of the cliff.

Azog laughs evilly.

"I didn't think that it would end like this." Lea muttered.

"It won't, Lea, it won't end like this." Iris replied looking up to her friend with a smile.

Gandalf grabs a pine cone and uses his staff to set fire to it; he then throws it down at the wargs who retreat in fear of the fire. Azog is now angry at the unexpected resistance. Gandalf lights two more and throws them to Fili and Hannah.

"Fili! Hannah!" Gandalf called out as he tossed the pine cones down. "Show them what you two are capable of!"

Fili and Hannah catch the pine cones and look at each other for a brief moment. Hannah had a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Let's burn some goblin asses. Ten points if hits the head and fifty if the goblin or warg runs away crying!" She threw the pine cone at a goblin's head. "Ten points!"

"That's my girl!" Fili stated while he threw his pine cone.

Everybody else started to gather fiery pine cones and shoot them at the enemy while they were counting their points in Hannah's little game.

"Twenty points! Take that, Nori!" Oin called out.

"What about fifty?" Kili announced, trying to impress.

"Only THAT? I've got sixty points!" Bombur said, laughing.

"That's nothing, my friend, what about seventy? I made the warg run away!" Iris announced, Hannah clapped hands.

"I need to bow to you, Iris."

The entire area around the tree was soon on fire forcing the wargs to retreat a distance. One warg disappeared into the woods because its fur was on fire (Iris threw the pine cone at that sorry ass).

Azog roared in anger and frustration as the Company cheered at their small victory, but the cheers turn to cries of fear as the roots of the tree started to give way; the tree tipped over the edge of the cliff. It comes to rest sticking straight out away from the edge of the cliff

"Hold on!" Bofur said while he held Sam's hand tightly. "Don't look down, Sam!" Sam squeezed his hand in return.

"I'll be brave." She replied, getting closer to the dwarf. For some unknown reason, she felt safe while she was with him.

"I know ya will." Bofur stated, while he tried to keep Sam calm. "Well, if we are going to die, I really want ya to know that-"

Interrupting the moment, poor Ori lost his grip on the tree and falls, but he managed to grab onto Dori's leg.

"Aahhh! Oh no! Oh no!" Ori yelled.

"Mister Gandalf." Dori called out desperately. Because of the extra weight, Dori loses his grip on the tree as well and starts to fall, but Gandalf quickly swung his staff down and Dori grabs the end of it.

"Hold on, guys!" Lea started to get really frightened while she tried to hold on some branches and tried to ignore the pain in her arm. She saw Azog growling and Thorin, clinging to the tree, looking at him in hate and anger. Thorin pulled himself up, his sword drawn, and walks down the leaning trunk.

_Owww Thorin! No time for 'Come at me, bro!' nonsense!_

Thorin runs through the burning ground towards Azog and his white warg. Azog spreads his arms wide with a smug grin on his face. Thorin growled as he ran with his sword raised and his oaken branch shield held in front of him. Azog crouches, then roars as his warg leaps at Thorin, Thorin tried to swing his sword, but the warg hits him in the chest with its paw, smashing Thorin to the ground. Everybody looked in shock as Dori struggles to hold on to Gandalf's staff. Lea's head started pounding and everything started spinning.

"Help!" Ori called out as Dori's hands start to slip.

Thorin gets back up on his feet, panting, Azog and his white warg wheel around; they charge at Thorin again. Azog swings his mace and smashes Thorin in the face before he can react. Thorin is brutally flung to the ground by the impact.

"No!" Balin shouted as Azog roared in excitement. Hannah was cursing Azog in lots of different languages.

Bilbo managed to stand to his feet on the tree. The white warg clamps its jaws around Thorin who yells in pain. Dwalin tried to get up to assist Thorin, but the tree branches he is holding onto breaks, swinging him over the edge and preventing him from reaching Thorin.

"Thorin, no!" Dwalin shouted as the white warg holds Thorin in its mouth, Thorin manages to hit its head with the pommel of his sword. Roaring, the white warg throws Thorin several feet away onto the flat rock nearby. Thorin lands heavily, his sword falling out of his hand.

Azog ordered something. Obviously, the author is very lazy to put the words or translations, however, if you have watched the movie so many times like I did, you'll know what he's saying.

One of the orcs jumped off of his warg and approached Thorin. Bilbo pulls out his own sword which glowed blue. The orc steps up to Thorin who desperately tried to reach for his sword, but it is too far. The orc places the blade to his throat then raising it he prepares to behead Thorin.

As he swings his sword down Bilbo comes out of nowhere tackling the orc. Another orc came to finish beheading Thorin, but Iris, that managed to get out of the tree, shoot her dagger at that orc's heart. Bilbo manages to stab and kill the orc and Iris got her dagger back from the dead orc corpse causing Azog to growl angrily while Thorin loses consciousness. Pulling his sword out of the dead orc, Bilbo and Iris stand in front of Thorin's body. Bilbo was waving his sword in a threatening manner and Iris held her little dagger in a menacing way. Azog smiled and then ordered his minions to kill the foolish hobbit and girl.

Hannah couldn't let her friends be killed right in front of her. She managed to get up, grab her sword and run to save Bilbo and Iris. She was followed by Fili, Kili, and Dwalin who have also managed to get off of the tree. They all plow into the enemy and start to fight them.

The white warg hits Bilbo with its head and sends him flying. As the fighting continues, Azog and his white warg approach Bilbo for the kill. The others have been surrounded leaving Bilbo with Azog. Iris quickly came over and was preparing herself to face Azog by herself, in order to protect Bilbo.

The butterfly returned to Gandalf just before Dori slips from the end of Gandalf's staff, and Dori and Ori start to fall towards the ground below when an eagle swoops out of nowhere and catches them on its back.

Several more eagles appear out of nowhere. Some grab wargs and orcs and toss them off the cliff. Others knock down trees which crush the wargs under them.

Azog snarls in frustration. One eagle comes and grabs Iris and Bilbo, however, it drops them in another eagle's back.

"NOT TODAY, POTATO!" Iris yelled at Azog at the top of her lungs.

One eagle grabs Thorin and his sword in its talons and flies away. Azog roars and jumps as an eagle flies by him.

The rest of the eagles proceed to snatch the dwarves out of the tree and fly away. Only when Gandalf is left in the tree, the roots give way and the tree falls off the edge of the cliff. Gandalf leaps clear of it and is caught by an eagle.

"FLY LIKE THE WIND LITTLE BIRD!" Hannah yelled as she was riding one eagle with Fili behind her. "Can I call you Hedwig?"

"HANNNNNAAAAAAH! I'M SORRY TO INFORM YOU, BUT EVEN FROM THIS ANGLE YOU ARE STILL RETARDED!" Lea stated while the eagle she and Nori were riding was flying just a little above Hannah and Fili's.

A little behind them, Gandalf sighed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~an annoying eagle ride later~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The eagles soar through the sky over a great distance and many landscapes. Thorin lies unconscious in one eagle's talons.

The eagles approach a massive rock structure. The eagle carrying Thorin gently deposits him and his sword on a flat area on top of the 'rocky hill'. Another eagle lands and Gandalf slides off its neck, running towards the unconscious Thorin. Eagles drop everyone on the rock. Sam was relieved to be able to live for another day.

"That was close." She said while Bofur grabbed her waist to help her get down. Iris and Bilbo slided from their eagle and ran towards Thorin. The eagle Hannah and Fili were riding dropped them quickly, almost like it wanted to get _rid _of them as quickly as possible. Honestly, who wouldn't?

"Bye bye Hedwig!" Hannah waved to the eagle and then turned to the unconscious Thorin.

"Thorin, Thorin." Gandalf called out as he kneeled down next to him, but Thorin did not respond.

_Ow Thorin! If you die, who will bitch around? And most importantly, you are the only one who can control Hannah's stupidity!_ Iris thought while was standing beside Bilbo and looked at the unconscious Dwarf-King.

Gandalf places his hand on Thorin's face and whispers a spell. Thorin's eyes flutter open and he gasps for air.

_Never mind the previous cliché thoughts. Why Gandalf doesn't use magic more often?_

Dwalin and Kili help Thorin stumble to his feet, once he's up, he shrugs them off and approached Bilbo and Iris.

"You two! I am so sorry that I doubted you." Thorin breathed out and hugged both of them _very _tightly.

Hannah gave an awkward cough. "Cliché"

Sam punched her friend, right in her lashed arm.

"Not cool." Hannah said while she rubbed her arm.

"Okay, we love you too, but… you're squeezing me…I can't breathe!" Iris gasped for air while she hugged Thorin back. When the trio broke apart, Bilbo spoke up.

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior…not even a burglar." Bilbo said shaking his head with a slight smile as and the eagles fly away.

"Farewell!" they cried "Whenever you fare, till your eyries receive you at the journey's end!" That was a polite thing to say among the eagles.

"May the wind under your wings bear you where the sun sails and the moon walks!" Gandalf answered, of course, he knew the correct reply (cuz he's Gandalf).

_Okay… _Lea thought to herself while she looked over to the eagles. She was not feeling quite well…

"Well, I would say a few words, but they would be sooooo cliché and Hannah would probably laugh at my face, so, I think that we…..OMG, IS THAT THE LONELY MOUNTAIN?" Iris' inner fan girl popped out while she pointed to the horizon.

In the distance, they could see the outline of a single solitary mountain.

"Erebor, The Lonely Mountain." Gandalf said. "The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth."

"Our home." Thorin breathed out. A bird flies by.

"A raven, the birds are returning to the mountain." Oin said gleefully as more birdsong is heard.

"That my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf said.

"We'll take it as a sign." Thorin said with a smile.

"You're right; I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo said with a confident smile as they all starred at the Lonely Mountain in the distance. **(a/n- Poor Bilbo, he doesn't know what I'm planning for him! Nasssty nasssty authoresses)**

"Hum, guys? How the heck are we gonna get out of here?" Lea questioned looking around. "Oooh, there's a path!" She pointed to a well worn path with many steps leading downwards to a river.

"We better get going." Dori said, going towards the path.

If the first part of the journey was difficult, the second part will be even more. And the third one…well, never mind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~the end of part I~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Sooo, we reached the end of An Unexpected Journey, which marks the end of part I *cries* But do not fear, we have part II and III. Part two will be called: The Show Must Go On, and will start next week, under the same story title, just because I'm lazy. Okay… I hope you have laughed and enjoyed reading this as much as I laughed and enjoyed writing it!**

**As I mentioned in the beginning, I'll post a deleted scene if we get to 100 reviews, so, if you are curious about it, REVIEW with comments about the chapter, comments about what you guys liked the most about part I or about any random stuff you guys want to tell me.**

**Bye for now,**

**~Esmeralda.**


	20. I Follow Rivers

**The musical's over, people, however, I'm gonna travel and I'll do my Best to posta t least once a week. Pwease, don't get mad at moi.**

**I LOVE DEEPLY EVERYBODY THAT REVIEW :) SORRY I DIDN'T REPLY TO YOU ALL ITS BECAUSE I HAVE CHRISTMAS PARTY TODAY AND TOMORROW AND LIKE, MY MOM IS YELLING AT ME TELLING ME TO HURRY UP. HOWEVER, I'LL GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL HUG. SEE YOU IN THE BOTTOM.**

***VIRTUAL HUG***

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED HERE! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**

**WARNING: Very silly chapter.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~the beggining of part II~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They followed the path until they got to the foot of the steps, where there was a little cave (a wholesome one with a pebbly floor). There the party gathered and discussed what was to be done.

"I always meant to see you all safe (if possible) over the mountain and now by good management and good luck I have done it. Indeed we are a good deal further east than I ever meant to come with you, for after all this is your adventure. I may look in on it again before it is all over, but in the meanwhile I have some other pressing business to attend to" Gandalf began.

"What do you mean by that?" Iris asked. "Don't tell me that you are leaving us alone….again."

"Don't worry, my dear, I'm not going to disappear in this very instant." Gandalf replied with a 'Bitch, you are all gonna die without me' face.

_You better not leave us. After all, Bilbo is the only one that has weed._ Iris thought.

"I can give you a day or two more. Probably I can help you out of your present plight-" The Wizard was interrupted by Hannah's awkward cough.

"You better"

"I heard that. Anyway, we have no food, and no baggage and we are far from the path that we should have been following. Very few people live in these parts, unless they have come here since I have last down this way, which is some years ago. But there's somebody that I know of, who lives not far away. That somebody made the steps on the great rock- the Carrock, I believe he calls it. He does not come here often, certainly not in daytime, and it is no good waiting for him. In fact it would be very dangerous. We must go and find him; and if all goes well at our meeting, I think I shall be off and wish you like the eagles 'Farewell whenever you fare!'" Gandalf finished his speech.

"No, Sant- I mean, Gandalf, please, don't go! You stayed at Rivendell and let us go alone, and look what happened? We almost died!" Sam and the dwarves were begging for him not to go, but Gandalf was as stubborn as a spoiled 5 year old.

"Okay, I think that Gandalf is just as stubborn as our Hannah here, so he'll not change his mind easily. We shall get going towards that little river over there." Iris suggested.

"Aye, let's go." Thorin hurried everyone out of the cave and towards the river. "We shall rest here for a while."

"Hallelujah! Awn, look how cute this river is!" Hannah ran over and splashed into the water. "Yay! I'm a mermaid!"

Almost everybody facepalmed (seriously, Lea had had a pretty good time teaching them this).

"Here, lass, let me look carefully at your wound." Oin came towards Lea and made her seat down in the shadow of a tree near the river.

"Is it bad?" Lea asked while Oin took off the cloth (now it was red) from her arm.

"It could have been worse. We were lucky that the arrow wasn't poisoned, otherwise you would probably be dead by now." The medic dwarf replied, examining the wound.

_Indeed lucky. _Lea thought. Being lucky was a pretty new experience to her.

"Oin, could you teach me how to treat a wound like that?" Iris moved closer to them. After all, she needed to be good at something.

"Of course, you'll be my helper and apprentice now, Iris." He handed her the bloodied cloth. "Could you please wash this for me?"

"Okay." Iris replied going to the river where everybody else was having fun splashing about. Not Gandalf, though.

"You're stronger than you look, Lea. You didn't pass out despite having lost a lot of blood." Oin pointed out. "And having lots of wood splinters on your wound."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you." Lea smiled.

"Here, doctor." Iris came back and handed him the clean cloth. "Lea, you're a tough one, huh?"

Lea smiled at her friend and grabbed one of her hands.

_Who would know that Lea was that strong. I would have probably passed out some hours ago. _Iris thought.

"Thank you, Iris. Can you see that the skin here is paler than the rest?" Oin pointed to the skin surrounding the wound. "This means that she lost a considerate amount of blood. A good thing is that it has finally stopped bleeding. Now we need to clean it, remove the wood splinters and then apply some of this." He opened his first-aid kit and pulled out some odd plants. "This will help alleviate the pain and contain the infection."

"So, you will remove all of the wood splinters?" Lea asked, with fear in her voice.

"I'm afraid that this will hurt a little, lass. But Iris is here to comfort you." Oin replied going towards the river to wash his hands.

"Lea, don't worry, I'll be here with you, okay?" Iris squeezed Lea's fingers.

"Shall we start?" Oin finally came back from the river and prepared to start the mini 'operation'.

0o0o0o0o0o~several wood splinters pulled off wounds later~0o0o0o0o0o

"There. All done." Oin finally finished with Lea's wound.

"Finally." Iris breathed out. "What do we do now?" She asked the wizard, who found some pipe weed somewhere and was smoking.

"I think it would be wise to move on, now that everyone is fine." Gandalf suggested. "We shall follow the river until we get to the Somebody's house"

"Following rivers! C'mon Lea, let's follow rivers!" Hannah tried to hurry her friend.

"Lea, are you alright?" Kili asked the dark haired girl.

"I'm a little weak, but fine." She got up and grabbed her axe.

"Karaoke time!" Hannah announced.

_Oh, I beg you  
Can I follow?  
Oh, I ask you  
Why not always?_

_Be the ocean where unravel  
Be my only, be the water  
And I'm wading_

_You're my river running high  
Run deep, run wild_

_I, I follow, I follow you  
Deep __sea__ baby  
I follow you  
I, I follow, I follow you  
Dark doom honey  
I follow you_

Soon they began to march through the long green grass beside the river and down the lines of the wide-armed oaks and the tall elms.

"And why is it called the Carrock?" asked Bilbo as he went along at the wizard's side humming the song 'I Follow Rivers'.

"He called it the Carrock, because carrock is his word for it. He calls things like that carrocks, and this one is the Carrock because it is the only one near his home and he knows it well."

"Who calls it? Who knows it?"

"The Somebody I spoke of-a very great person. You must all be very polite when I introduce you. I shall introduce you slowly, two by two, I think; and you must be careful not to annoy him, or heaven knows what will happen. He can be appalling when he is angry, though he is kind enough if humoured. Still I warn you he gets angry easily."

"WHO?" Iris asked really awkwardly, making the dwarves gather round the wizard.

"Is that the person you are taking us to now?" Thorin asked.

"Couldn't you find someone more easy-tempered?" Bombur now.

" Hadn't you better explain it all a bit clearer?" Dori complained.

"Yes it certainly is! No I could not! And I was explaining very carefully," answered the wizard crossly. "If you must know more, his name is Beorn. He is very strong, and he is a skin-changer."

"What the heck?" Sam questioned. "What the heck is a skin-changer?"

"I heard that he's a man that calls rabbits conies, when he doesn't turn their skins into squirrels." asked Bilbo.

"Good gracious heavens, no, no, NO, NO!" said Gandalf. "Don't be a fool Mr. Baggins if you can help it; and don't drag an innocent soul such as Ms. Miller's into your foolishness!"

"Okay then." Sam backed out slowly to avoid further damage.

"In the name of all wonder don't mention the word furrier again as long as you are within a hundred miles of his house, nor, rug, cape, tippet, muff, nor any other such unfortunate word! He is a skin-changer. He changes his skin; sometimes he is a huge black bear, sometimes he is a great strong black-haired man with huge arms and a great beard. I cannot tell you much more, though that ought to be enough. Some say that he is a bear descended from the great and ancient bears of the mountains that lived there before the giants came. Others say that he is a man descended from the first men who lived before Smaug or the other dragons came into this part of the world, and before the goblins came into the hills out of the North. I cannot say, though I fancy the last is the true tale. He is not the sort of person to ask questions of." Gandalf continued.

"At any rate he is under no enchantment but his own. He lives in an oak-wood and has a great wooden house; and as a man he keeps cattle and horses which are nearly is marvellous as himself. They work for him and talk to him. He does not eat them; neither does he hunt or eat wild animals. He keeps hives and hives of great fierce bees, and lives most on cream and honey. As a bear he ranges far and wide. I once saw him sitting all alone on the top of the Carrock at night watching the moon sinking towards the Misty Mountains, and I heard him growl in the tongue of bears; 'The day will come when they will perish and I shall go back!' That is why I believe he once came from the mountains himself."

"Enough of blah-blah-blah! Ganny, you talk too much." Hannah complained.

"It's Gandalf the Grey to you, Ms. Sanders. And I do not believe that I speak too much. A wizard never talks too much, nor talks too little, he talks the precise amount to leave everyone wondering about what I have just spoken about." Gandalf replied.

Indeed he made everyone really confused and had plenty to think about, and they asked no more questions. They still had a long way to walk before them. Up slope and down dale they plodded. It grew very hot.

"Ugh, free sample of hell." Sam snapped.

"We are getting near," said Gandalf. "We are on the edge of his bee-pastures."

"Where there are bees…" Lea started.

"There must be apple pies and twinkles!" Hannah finished.

O.M.G.

After a while they came to a belt of tall and very ancient oaks, and beyond these to a high thorn-hedge through which you could neither see nor scramble.

"You had better wait here," said the wizard to the dwarves and to the girls. "and when I call or whistle, begin to come after me - you will see the way I go-but only in pairs, mind, about five minutes between each pair of you." Gandalf started. "Bombur is fattest and will do for two, he had better come alone and last. Come on Mr. Baggins! There is a gate somewhere round this way." And with that he went off along the hedge taking the frightened hobbit with him. "Oh, I think it would be fine if Ms. Martinez came with us as well. Come here, my dear!" Iris beamed and hurried towards the wizard and the hobbit.

They soon came to a wooden gate, high and broad, beyond which they could see gardens and a cluster of low wooden buildings, some thatched and made of unshaped logs; barns, stables, sheds, and a long low wooden house. Inside on the southward side of the great hedge were rows and rows of hives with bell-shaped tops made of straw. The noise of the giant bees flying to and fro and crawling in and out filled all the air.

**Hannah Sanders POV**

Damn it! Why is always Iris that gets all the fun parts? Maybe it's because Ganny is afraid that I'll screw things up with my silly comments. However, my stupid comments helped (a lot) in the troll incident and in the incident with El Gordo. Ah, El Gordo. I kinda miss his fat ass. What the hell am I saying?

"And what are we supposed to do now?" I asked to my darling Fili. I think we are dating now. Kinda.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"He was seated under a tree.

"Well, we have some options: One- Try to untangle Sam's hair."I replied coming towards him and seating by his side.

"Hey! Stop it! Enough of bullying!" Sam protested. "You only do that because you have perfect hair." I decided to ignore the last part. Obviously, it's the truth.

"I like your hair."Bofur replied to Sam.

"Thank you. I'm happy that someone appreciates my genes." Sam beamed and sticked out her tongue at me.

"Two- Sing some annoying songs that I have in my repertory." I suggested, ignoring my blond friend.

"And what would be those?" Fili questioned.

I giggled and leaned my head in his shoulder. "Well, I have lots… maybe, Nyan Cat?"

"Please, no Nyan Cat, I think that I've already suffered enough for one day. I don't want any brain injuries, Han." Lea said. Fine, I don't care if people don't appreciate my talent.

"UGH, okay…." Suddenly I had an idea… "Fils, do you know what sound the fox makes?"

"No idea, Han." He replied.

"Would you like to know?" I asked.

"FILI FOR SANITY SAKE DON'T SAY YES!" Sam shouted.

"Yes." My favourite dwarf replied.

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" Sam and Lea shouted in unison and tapped their ears with their hands.

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY? DING DING DING DING DING! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?" I started.

"Make it stoooooop!" Ori was dying.

Bifur was probably cursing in Khuzdul.

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?"

"AHHHH, MY EARS!" Seriously, Bombur was clearly over reacting.

Bifur cursed again.

"DING DING DING DING!" Fili joined me. I love this dwarf.

"GANDALF! SAVE US!" Dwalin was histerical.

"ENOUGH!" Thorin yelled. I stopped. Fili stopped. There was an awkward silence. Then came a whistle.

"Dori, come with me." Thorin started marching through the same path as Ganny, Bilbs and Iris went.

"Wait for me!" Dori ran so he could catch up with the 'King of bitchyness' who loves to cut off my fun.

"Lass, please, don't sing." Nori was trying to keep calm.

"Okay….I hate how nobody here appreciates my talent." I was disappointed. Fili pulled me into a hug.

"I thing you are an adorable singer." He whispered.

"Awn, you're an adorable singer as well, Fils." I whispered back. Suddenly, we heard another whistle. This time Nori and Ori were out of our little camp.

"I'm bored." Lea said.

"Who isn't?" I said. "I think five minutes just passed. Next pair please!"

"We'll go." Balin said while he and his brother got away quickly.

"Is it just me or they were trying to get rid of me?" I asked. Everyone present nodded. "Fine. Next pair?"

"Aren't you going too fast?" Lea questioned.

"Shut up, Lea. Ganny and Thorin are not here, soo, I'm in charge." I replied.

"Who decided that?" Sam asked. "We can't have a psycho as our backup of the backup leader."

"Shut up and go with the flow." I replied. Wait. Psycho is a new name. I don't believe I was ever called psycho.

"Fili, come with me." Kili said. Fili got up and quickly kissed my lips. Goddamnit, he's such a good kisser. I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes and nobody was there with me. Crap. I fell asleep and everyone just abandoned me here. The only things I know are that I'm hungry and I need to get into the house of the skin-whatever.

I walked down a wide track towards the house. Soon I reached a courtyard, three walls of which were formed by the wooden house and its two long wings. In the middle there was lying a great oak-trunk with many lopped branches beside it. There was a dark door that opened out of the courtyard into the house. I opened the door and entered a wide hall with a fire-place in the middle with some wooden benches where everybody was seated. Everyone seated kept staring at me, even a big man with a big black beard.

"Sorry I'm late." I said with a little smile.

"And you are?" The big man asked. Before I could answer, Ganny spoke up.

"Oh, this is Hannah, she is a brave young lady from the same place I told you about, the realm of New Jersey."

"Hey there, folks." I waved to everybody and seated down beside Fili.

"So, now I believe your troop is complete?" The man asked.

"Yes, Beorn." Gandalf answered.

"We shall feed our guests now!" Beorn cried out. I think that this guy is a complete loner that gather strangers into his nice house. Anyway… FREE FOOD!

**I copied lots of parts from the book, but anyway, I hope you liked! I think we'll have Lea's and Sam's POVs with some interesting changes! Review with anything you wanna tell me :) The 100****th**** reviewer gets a cookie! ANY SUGGESTIONS, CORRECTIONS AND ETC ARE WELLCOME :0 AS WELL AS PMs. **

**The deleted scene thingy is still up!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**Song used: I follow rivers- Lykke Li**

**What the fox say:Ylvis**

**~Esmeralda**


	21. Memories of Home

**Hello there! Happy new year! Or how we say here in Portuguese: Feliz ano novo! **

**Anyways, first of all, I wish you guys a happy 2014!**

**Second, we is very sorry about the late update. We was travelling! It was insanely hot, it was boarding the 40C almost all the time, so, we decided to reward you guys with an insanely long chapter! How awesome am I?**

**A late update means longer chapter…. Anyway, the deleted scene will be posted Wednesday or maybe tomorrow…if I'm in the mood.**

**Third, I have watched DoS two times and I loved it! **

**Fourth, I was re-reading the first couple of chapters and I thought it would be a really nice idea to re-write them as soon as I finish part II! Also, I'm trying my best to write this better!**

**Fifth, all of the thoughts and flashbacks will be in italics!**

**Sixth-**

**Hannah: WILL YOU START THE CHAPTER?**

**Me: Okay…**

**Lea Roberts POV**

The big bearded man, Beorn, got up quickly and entered in another room, to the kitchen, I suppose. I'm relieved that we will finally, FINALLY have a meal, like, seated on a table.

"What do we do now? We stay here?" I asked, I secretly hope that we would stay for some more time. Kili was seated at my left, and in my right there was an empty space.

"Yes. After all, we need food, rest and you need to get better before we can continue with our journey." Thorin replied. He was seated at my diagonal. Awn, I felt soooo loved!

"How much time till she gets better?" Kili asked.

"A couple of days and she'll be well enough to proceed. "Oin replied from the other side of the table. "She's recovering really quickly."

Two seconds later, Beorn came back with sheeps and other animals who were carrying plates in their backs, and behind them, there was a little boy (hahaha, little? He's taller than me!), probably six or seven years old caring a pile of plates, this boy kinda reminds me of Iris' younger brother, because both of them have dark hair and dark eyes.

"This is my son." Beorn introduced his son.

When the table was set, Beorn's son seated in the only empty space there was, beside me, and his father sat at the edge of the table and spoke.

"I'm not really fond of dwarves, however, Gandalf entertained me with the story of these unlucky travelers that I'll let you stay here for how much time you want."

There was a chorus of 'Thank you's' and finally we were able to start the meal, even though I'm not hungry at all. I ate only a piece of some unidentified meat, while everyone else was eating like there was no tomorrow (I'm not even including Hannah and Bombur).  
Beorn's child noticed that I wasn't eating. "You are not eating. Aren't you enjoying the meal?"

"Oh no, I'm not hungry, that's all. You see, I'm not used to not being hungry at meals, I think it's because I'm not in my perfect health." I replied. That's true, sure, I didn't eat as much as Hannah, but I really enjoyed eating, especially sweets.

"Are you hurt in some way?" He asked.

"I was shot by an arrow in my right arm."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. That was just a piece of misfortune. I'm sure." I replied confidently. Normally, I'm not so confident, however, I feel that things are going to change, and for the first time ever, I'll have Lady Luck by my side. "By the way, my name is Lea."

"Grimbeorn. A pleasure to meet you. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What are you?" Ah, that question. I absolutely loooove it!

"I'm human, as far as I know." I replied, poking some pieces of meat on my plate.

"Well, that's odd, since you are travelling with dwarves."Grimbeorn observed. Of course it is odd, if I was in his place, I would definitely think that way.

"They're my friends, you know, and we're travelling together for a long time, I don't know for how much time, though."I said. It's true, I have lost count of how much time we have been traveling. "Although not all of us are dwarves, see, there's a hobbit and me and my friends."

"I'm a skin-changer, just like my father. I can change into a wolf." Oh. My. Gummy-Bears. HE CAN TURN INTO A WOLF? SO THAT MEANS THAT HE'S THE HERO CHOSEN BY THE GODS TO SAVE HYRULE FROM THE TWILIGHT! Quit fangirling over the boy, Lea!

"That's amazing! I wish we could see some more skin-changers during our trip!" I said, trying to be nice.  
Grimbeorn made a crying face. Oh no,I made a kid cry! Oh Lea….

"I'm afraid that there are no skin-changers other than my father and I. Azog destroyed our village. We are the only ones left." He replied sadly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to revive painful memories. Please, forgive me." I need to stop saying everything that comes into my mind, damn you!

"It's alright. I see that you truly didn't mean it."

"Let's change the subject. What is your favourite thing to do?" I asked, hoping that he would forget the pain for some time. I hate seeing people cry. Especially when I made them cry.

"I like to play in the woods." Grimbeorn answered. "What is your favourite thing to do, Miss Lea?"

"I like to cook. Please, don't call me Miss, it's kind of annoying." I said, trying to hide my smile.

"Do you like playing, Lea?" He asked me.

"I think that I'm a little too old for playing." I replied laughing.

"How old are you then?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm between 17 and 18" I answered.

"Really? I thought you were younger!" Really? Do I look like a kid? No, of course not…

"Maybe it's because I'm shorter than you?"

He laughed. Definitely it's because I'm shorter than him.

"Will you be my friend, Lea?" He asked adorably. I don't think that nobody ever ever ever ever asked me if I would be their friend, well, except at Facebook. He had those cute puppy dog eyes that makes it impossible to deny. Not that I would.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~Some hours later~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I had a hard time trying to convince Oin to let me help Grimbeorn to do the dishes, after all he's my friend (also, if I stay still for some more time I'll go mad). The medic dwarf finally agreed, so, here I am, at Beorn's kitchen, a spacious room with a tank filled with water at a corner. There is also a high wooden table (I can't barely reach it) in the middle of the room and a big window from which I can see the beautiful garden.

"Where are you from?" Grim asked me while we were doing the dishes.

"I'm..hum..it's a little difficult to explain, hum...it's a place called….New Jersey." I was trying not to give further details, otherwise I would confuse the poor boy.

"New Jersey? Where it is?" He asked.

"It's far away from here. I don't believe you have heard of it, it's a very secluded realm." I had to make this up. I think he believed me.

"Do you miss it?"

That question hit me more painfully than the stupid goblin arrow.

"Yeah, I do. My entire life was there, my family, my house, my Tumblr..." I replied sadly. Very sadly. I miss my family sooooo very much. I wonder what they're doing, I mean, if I know my mother, she is worried sick about me. I made a mental note to ask Gandalf about that before he abandons us again.

"What is this Tumblr?" He asked, pronouncing the word like 'thum-by-leer'.

"Never mind." It's best to keep my mouth shut for now.

"Leaaaaaaaa! We need to talk! Now! No excuses!" Iris came out of nowhere literally dragging Hannah along with her. Sam was just behind them.

"Oh, hello there." Sam greeted Grimbeorn.

"Hello." He replied.

"Grimbeorn, these are Samantha, Iris and Hannah, my friends." I pointed to them. "Sam, Iris and Hannah, this is Grimbeorn."

"A pleasure." He said. "It seems that you need some privacy to talk. If you excuse me."

Grim left the kitchen so we could talk alone. I turned my back to the tank to face my friends. Hannah struggled to get up on the big wooden table, Sam stood by the window and Iris by the door.

"Since we're finally in safety, we need to talk about going back home." Iris said. There was a kind of sadness in her voice, something I've never heard in my friend before. Iris was cheerful and happy almost all the time.

"There's no way, remember? The creepy elf lady said that there was no way. At least she said to me via telepathy." Hannah pointed out while she looked at her swinging legs.

Lady Galadriel, aka the creepy elf lady, told me on our brief encounter at Rivendell, that I had to be keep strong and not be scared of what I might have to face. Kind of pointless, I hate when people talk in riddles.

"There has to be a way! We didn't even agree to come here to this fictional world!" Iris complained.

"It doesn't seem fictional to me." I said, pointing to my injured arm.

"I miss home." Sam said, never taking her eyes from the window. I wonder what's so interesting down there.

"Well, I don't. Here is such fun! I have a pretty hot dwarf with me, there's no homework or tests to worry about and so on!" Hannah said. Of course it's fun. Really fun.

"But there are constant, VERY constant life peril situations which makes me really scared." Iris pointed out.

"But you forgot that WE agreed on going in this quest, WE signed the contract, so, if it's anyone's fault, it's ours and ours alone." Sam said serenely.

"Oh crap, if I knew that stuff would be like this, I would have just stayed at Bag-End." I said. "I miss Mom, and Dad and Nicole and Kevin sooo much!"

"I actually miss my parents, even my younger sister." Sam whispered. Elise, Sam's younger sister was pretty annoying, especially when she teamed up with Kevin, my younger brother.

"That doesn't matter, I'll demand Gandalf to make another portal to my pool." Iris said.

"But we have a task to accomplish: help our dwarf friends to kick dragon butt and get back Erebor. After all, I'll not be comfortable if I returned home safe and sound and those guys still didn't have theirs."  
I said.

"That was totally cliché, Lea." Hannah pointed out.

"I know, you need to learn that some things must be said in a cliché way." I replied.

There was an awkward silence for a pretty long time. Then, nobody other than Gandalf the Grey entered the room, for our surprise.

"My dears, I'm sorry to interrupt your little 'meeting', but I must speak to you. Now."

"Yes?"

"Remember when Lady Galadriel told you that you would not be able to return to your home, New Jersey?" Gandalf said.

"Yeah, we were discussing this right now." I replied.

"Yes, yes, I know." The wizard mysteriously knew almost everything that happens to us.

"Oh Ganny, were you eavesdropping on us? The only one who does that is little Lea here." Hannah, there was no need to include me.

"No, Ms. Sanders. I felt that you girls were a little troubled, that you missed home." Gandalf replied.

I had to control myself not to give an impolite reply.

"There IS a way for you to return home."

"But why Galadriel didn't tell us, then?" Sam asked.

"She didn't know." Gandalf replied.

Oh, now I get it.

"I thought that she knew absolutely everything." Iris was confused.

"Not everything, my dear." Gandalf pointed out. "You see, there is a way out of Middle-earth, a way to go back to your own realm, Earth. I can conjure a portal in any body of water." That hit me soooo hard that I almost fell on my feet. There _is _a way of returning! If we return, I'll have one hell of a story to post on !

"Why didn't you tell us before, Ganny? You would spare us from some nightmares and headaches." Hannah complained shooting the wizard a death glare.

"I thought that if I told you that there was a way back, you wouldn't want to join the quest." Gandalf continued. Okay, I guess. "As I told you on our first encounter at Master Baggins' house, you will play an important part in this quest, and quite possibly change the course of the future."

"But why us? I'm sure that there are loads of people out there who would help those dwarves, people who wouldn't get injured by a stupid goblin arrow." I pointed out. Seriously, I can't imagine pretty old Lea changing the future. I mean, we already changed the story line! Anything could happen now.

"Trust me, Ms. Roberts, there are not. Furthermore, you agreed to go on a journey to a faraway place to help a group of dwarves you had just met to reclaim their homeland from a dragon. That is something precious, you agreed to help them through everything, without knowing about the dangers of the path ahead and not wanting anything in return." The wizard replied. "You are the proof that there's still goodness in your world."

I take my mind back to the mad tea party at Bilbo's house. Yeah, we, I mean, _I_ was the one who got frustrated because Thorin said we were useless and so on. I was the one who got excited about going out in the wild to help complete strangers. But you know what? I learned how to like and respect each and every member of this company, and I'm sure they feel the same for me (except Thorin) Abandoning them when we traveled so far and we're soooo close to our goal seems something a heartless person would do, I mean, they are taking care of us, Oin treats my wounds, I have really fun time with Nori, and I love to chat with Bombur when we are cooking. It feels sooooo wrong to leave them, even if Gandalf could conjure a portal in this tank that I'm using to wash the dishes. Or even in a glass of water.

"I only ask of you, that you stay here until we get to Erebor. If you want to return after we reach the Lonely Mountain, I'll understand." Gandalf said.

"No. Everything you said was totally cliché and whatsoever, but we signed the fricking contract, we have a promise to keep, which means that we'll stay here until everything is solved." Iris acquired a very serious tone.

"I don't normally say cliché things, for obvious reasons, mainly because I'm awesome, but I'm not leaving until I have a dragon skin hanging on my wall." Hannah said with a murderous tone in her voice. I would not dare to say it, but she doesn't have a wall.

"I'll take Hannah's words as mine."Sam said.

"I'm glad that you think that way! I'll leave you now, if you excuse me." Gandalf started walking away. I remembered my mental note, now was the time to ask him.

"Wait, Gandalf, I need to ask you something." I said.

"Anything, my dear." The wizard stopped walking and looked at me.

"Lady Galadriel didn't tell me about how my family is. Like, if I know my mother, she is worried sick about me, we're traveling for a looooooong time. How are they dealing with our absence?" I asked.

"All of your families' and friends' memories have been changed since the day you got here. So, for them, the four of you have died on a terrible car accident 2 years ago." Gandalf replied. "They have learned how to live without you." My heart shrunk. I can't imagine that my mother is living knowing that I'm 'dead'. In fact, I look a lot like my mom, the same blue-grey eyes, dark hair… When I was a little girl, I used to dress up like my mother and pretend that I was her, my dream was that one day I would be a doctor just like her.

"So, that means that they believe that we are dead?" I asked, with tearful eyes. _Calm down, Lea._ _It's better that way._

"I'm sorry to say it, but yes, Ms. Roberts." Gandalf replied sadly. I didn't have enough time to process the information I had just listened to… "However, their memories will be restored if they see any of you again."

There's a light on the end of the tunnel.

"But I see my family and friends in my dreams sometimes, and they talk to me! Ganny, am I getting mad?" Hannah asked.

"No, Ms. Sanders, as I have told you, their memories have been changed, but not their hearts or their dreams." Gandalf gave us a small smile. "If there are no further questions, I will leave now." We moved our heads in negative.

He left as quickly as he entered. I started playing with the water to calm myself down. There was an awkward silence until Sam (who was daydreaming while she looked at the window, which was something she did almost all the time) started humming the Sacred Grove theme song in the game 'The Legend of Zelda: The Twilight Princess'. That game... Boy, it takes me back. It was the first game that I was the first to complete all of the dungeons.

Actually, the only reason why the four of us are best friends is because of Zelda. We own our friendship to the guy in green clothes and strange hat.

_It was 6th of December 2002, a very cold Sunday morning, I was a little 6 year-old girl. _I remember like it was yesterday. _I was wearing a pink long sleeved dress with comfy and warm pants underneath the dress. I also whore a warm coat over everything. My hair was in double pigtail braids _(much like Bofur's)_ secured by ribbons that matched my dress and I had a little purse filled with money. Anyway, I was walking with my mother and my older sister (who was 12 at that time) towards the game store close to my house, because that was the day when the game I was waiting for would be available for purchase in the local game store: The remake of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past & Four Swords. That was definitely the game of the year, it had 2 games in one, and there was a multiplayer feature, the mini Lea was really found of gaming, I'm still really found of gaming. I had a Gameboy_ (and a Gamecube, and later on a DS and a Wii) _and loved to play any kind of game, especially Zelda games. Hannah and I would meet at the game store and after buying the game we would go to my house and play together in the multiplayer mode._ Yeah, Hannah and I were friends since when we were like, 4 years old, when Hannah got lost and ended up in my house.

_I got into the store and came across a girl from my class at school, with bushy curly golden hair and light blue eyes. The girl was wearing a purple coat and black pants, as well as brown boots. Also, she was holding a book in her hands. Yup, at that moment I realized that that girl was the one who never talked to anyone and had her face always buried in a book. _

_I wanted to talk to the girl, but suddenly Hannah came inside the store with her brother _(who was my sister's best friend).At that time she was already annoying, example: when a new Zelda game was released, for any platform, she always wanted to complete all the dungeons before I did, and whenever she made it, she would laugh at my face hysterically._ Anyway, she was wearing a red coat about two sizes bigger than _her (it probably belonged to her older brother)_ and brown pants, as well as a red hat with a pompom. She quickly made her way to me._

_"Hello, Lea! Today is the day!" _

_"Hey, Hannah! I'm super excited for the game! You have your Gameboy with you, don't you?" I asked my friend._

_"Yup! We need to find the game now before other people decide to get it." She looked at the blond girl who was nameless to us, after all she never spoke to anyone. I wanted to speak to her and maybe she could be our friend too. I pinched Hannah's arm _(yeah, at that time I already had that habit).

_"Hey!" She protested._

_"Control yourself, Han." I said._

_We quickly made our way to the attendant to ask where the game was._

_"Excuse me, but where is the new Zelda's game?" I asked the guy who appeared to be in his teenage years._

_"Over there, girl." He looked quite surprised from hearing that a little girl like me was asking for that game._

_"Thank you." I replied._

_"We will play this game forever and ever!" Hannah high-fived me._

_We walked to where the man pointed to and there it was: my birthday gift._

_"It's so beautiful! I feel like I'm gonna cry!" Hannah said rubbing fake tears from her face._

_"Let's go." I hurried my friend._

_"Look! There's two left! Luck is in our side, Lea!" Han pointed out._

_"Totally!" _As if.

_Hannah was going to get the game when a girl with hazel eyes and brown hair wearing a navy blue coat and black pants grabbed the game first._

_"Heeeeeey, that was mine!" Hannah protested._

_"No. I got it first." The girl replied with a slight Spanish accent. I recognized the girl from school._

_"But I love Zelda, and I'm waiting for this game for a lifetime! Seriously, it's my Christmas gift!" Hannah continued to protest._

_"I got it first." The other girl insisted._

_"There's no need to fight." I said, trying to avoid a possible fight."I have an idea. There are two games, we get one and you can have the other."_

_The girl kept quiet for some time, like she was trying to understand what I had just said._

_"Alright." She finally replied._

_"You're from our class at school, right?" I asked. _After all, we needed four players so we could maximize the fun of Zelda Four Swords.

_"Yes. My name is Iris by the way."_

_"What a strange name!" Hannah pointed out._

_I pinched Hannah._

_"I'm Lea and this is Hannah, a pleasure to meet you." I said. _

_I noticed that the blond girl was looking directly at us._

_"Who is that one over there?" I asked._

_"This one is Samantha. She is my friend. " Iris replied. _I never came to know how the two were friends, maybe because both of them spent half of their lives at the library.

_"Hello. My name is Samantha, but you can call me Sam, if you want." Samantha came over to us and handed out her hand._

_"I'm Lea and this is Hannah. A pleasure." I shook her hand._

_"Sam and I will play multiplayer, that is my favourite new feature of the game." Iris said, while she admired the game pack._

_"You know what? All of us can play it together at my house, how about that? The game is called Four Swords, which means four players." I offered._

_"That sounds great." Sam replied._

That was how we became friends and- My thoughts were interrupted. . When Sam is daydreaming nobody messes with her, but when it's me everybody wants to talk to me! I tried to ignore.

"Earth calling Lea!" Hannah shouted from the table.

"We are not on Earth anymore, Han." Sam pointed out

"No need to do that to poor old Hannah. Okay then.. MIDDLE-EARTH CALLING LEA! ARE YOU THERE? DO YOU COPY?"

"No need to shout! I'm not deaf!" I finally got tired of my annoying friend.

"You mean that you're not Oin, then?"

"Enough." I snapped. I'm really tired of Hannah's behavior. I mean, we're on a wicked journey for something like 5 months and she still acts like she's 6!

There was another awkward silence. We were having a lot of those... I guess this quest is driving us mad (except for Hannah, she is already mad anyway).

"Okay, so now it's official, we stay here until everything is solved." Iris said, moving closer to the water tank.

"Yeah. I guess. But, totally changing the subject, why are you playing the dishwasher, Lea?" Hannah asked me, still seated on the table.

"It's called BEING NICE and GRATEFULL, Hannah, you should maybe try it sometime." I answered neutrally.

"Nope. I'm too cool for school." _Of course you are._

I facepalmed.

"Since our little meeting is over, if you excuse moi, I'll have now a meeting with Mr. Sexy-Moustache. Goddamnit, I never thought that moustaches could be soooo cute!" Hannah sled down the wooden table.

"You need a therapist." Sam pointed out.

"And a good one." I added.

"Please, Hannah, would you maybe try to be a little more mature?" Iris was almost begging.

"Not today. See ya!" She moonwalked out of the room. "CAUSE THIS IS THRILLER!" I could hear her singing. As always, completely out of tune.

"That's not gonna happen. Ever. Sorry to disappoint you, Iris." I observed.

"I can still wish for it, you know." Iris replied sadly.

"Are you okay, Lea?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." I answered. "I'm recovering fast."

"Do you need any help with the dishes?" Iris offered.

"No need. But I think that maybe the others will be needing help handling a bored Hannah." I replied still playing with water.

"Okay then. See you." Both of them said in unison and left the room.

When they had left, I started humming the Sacred Grove theme song. Seriously, that song is catchy!

I had finished the dishes and placed them on the table, after I played some more with the water (I'm bored! What else can I do?) I started to think about what my mom would do if she saw me here, wounded, and at the house of a guy I have known for a couple of hours. She would probably go 'LEA ALLISON ROBERTS, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?' I smiled upon the thought of my mother. I was ready to leave when I noticed that someone was staring at me from the door.

"It's not nice to stare." I said with a 'bossy' tone, which I don't normally have.

"I'm sorry." Kili replied."What are you doing?"

"Washing dishes." I answered. "It's better than having to deal with Hannah." Kili chuckled and came closer to me. Oh no. Distraction. Distraction!

"You're stinky, Kili." I said, laughing. That was not true, though.

"What?" He questioned.

" You need a bath!" I got a handfull of water and tossed into his head. Sometimes I get really surprised with my maturity.

"Lea! What are you doing?" He looked gorgeous when he was soaked. Will he ever stop being attractive? "You are the one who needs a wash!" He returned some water over my head. Well, that was unexpected. Oh God, we're sooo mature!

"Enough! Alright, alright, you won." I gave up. I don't want to get soaked, and if I did, the medicine-thing Oin put in my wound would wash away.

"Alright then." Geez, the guy is hypnotizing me with his eyes. _Don't look at him! _Really, Lea Allison Roberts, stop playing around with water like a 6 year old! Focus! You need to stop talking to that guy and you really _really_ need to stop thinking inappropriate things. Holy macadamia! Wait a second! That is not even my theme phrase! Sweet gumballs and cotton candy!

Lea! Seriously, STOP ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT! STOP! NO, YOU STOP! YOU!  
I was about to have a mental wrestling match between the two sides of my mind, but I remembered that I was in Beorn's kitchen. Alone. With. Kili. He. Was. Close. To. My . Fricking. Face. Too. Damn. Close.

Alrightly, we need to make something clear: I'm not looking for love and/or stupid fantasy guy relationships. My life is already complicated as it is, furthermore, I need to do a lot of stuff before even thinking about that. And I will go home after this is over, which means that I would be a heartless BITCH, (that's right, I don't like swearing, but now it was necessary.) by making people fall in love and then simply leave them behind while I try to live a normal life again at 21th century.

I mean, he's stupidly good looking and he cares for me, however I can't fall in love and/or have a relationship. This kind of thoughts are waaaay too girly fantasies that Sam normally has. I'm seventeen! Or eighteen! I don't know! But that's not the point. Any guy here in this 'fictional' Middle-Age will expect you to be their wife and have like, a dozen of children! I've always wanted to marry and have kids, but when I'm on my twenties at least! I'm not ready to the level of commitment he'll expect from me! I don't even know if he likes me anyway. Not that I want him to.

I've got more sense than Hannah (that's not so difficult) to know that I will not survive this quest to live a happily ever after with my prince charming. Even if I do, I will return home and hire a therapist.

And to top it off, he is, like, more than 50 years older than me, which is creepy, because he is handsome and look like he is only a couple of years older than me.

Kili is a pretty good friend though, and I prefer it like this. I don't want to ruin a perfectly good relationship with an awesome guy.

However, I'm not saying that I'm not attracted to him, because I am, although I hate to admit it.

Think of something, Lea, then he'll leave you alone…. I looked at his coat, there was a big hole in it. Thank God that I know how to fix it. My grandmother taught me how to do that kind of stuff, because of my brother, who ripped his clothes quite often.

"Excuse me, Kili, but your coat has a pretty big hole in it, if you want, I can fix it for you." I said while I finally dodged him.

"That would be absolutely great. Thank you."

"That is what _friends_ are for." I emphasized the word on purpose. "You could maybe see if anyone else has some rips on their clothes."

"Don't you think that it will be a lot of work? I mean, you're injured." Okay, he was worried about me, that was sweet.

"No, it won't. After all I need to occupy my mind with something, otherwise I'll go crazy. Give me your coat." I handed out my arms to him.

"Here." He took off and gave it to me.

At least, I won't die of boredom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~After Supper~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Samantha Miller POV**

Really, this place sucks (but it's beautiful). We had dinner and Beorn disappeared along with his child. I'm literally dying of boredom. Not cool. Only if I had my violin… stupid goblins. I was seated on the floor of Beorn's hall observing Thorin bitching around (that's new), anyway, apparently he had lost his sword and was frenetically looking for it, and still didn't find it.

Bifur came to talk to me, but I didn't understand a thing (which is such a shame, because I really wanted to listen to what he wants to say!) maybe he was asking me if I had seen Bofur somewhere. He literally disappeared after the meal! We stayed quiet for some time.

I suddenly had an idea. Since I love learning new stuff, maybe, just maybe, Bifur could teach me some Khuzdul, like, just the basics. No. They will not reveal their secret language to an outsider. Such a shame…

Anyways, Hannah was quite quiet, for some unknown reason, which kind of worries me, because she might be up on something. At least she's not outside, because Gandalf (or Ganny) told us not to go outside before the sun has risen.

Lea is having an actually fun time fixing ripen clothes, at least she has something to do. I mean, she _was _having a fun time, because now she's asleep and muttering things like 'Mom, I swear that I'm okay, it was just an arrow, and it wasn't even poisoned!'. Yes, Lea talks during her sleep. I'm almost sure that she's having one of those wicked dreams with our families, and she's probably arguing with her mother. Fantastic.

Actually, I'm getting pretty sleepy as well. Maybe it's something that Oin used on our wounds…Meh.

"Nobody's gonna take Lea to the bedroom?" I asked innocently. I wasn't going to take her, and she's not a somnambular to go on her own.

"I will." Kili got up from the spot near the fire where he was and carried Lea to the room like she was fragile (which is true). He definitely has a thing for her anyway.

"Alright, I think it's time to sleep. Hannah, please, don't stay up for too long. Night, lads." I got up and went towards the bedroom. Our room was the first door on the right at the hallway. I got to the room exactly at the same time as Kili left it. I wished him goodnight and laid down beside Lea, falling asleep instantly.

I woke up some hours later. I've been having stupidly scary nightmares featuring fighting goblins at a great height.

I quietly got up and left the room in the direction of the great hall. When I got there, it was empty and quiet, the only sound that could be heard was the wood being consumed by the fire. I sat at the table and began to watch the fire.

"Why are you still awake, lass?"Bofur appeared out of nowhere and seated beside me. I would answer because of nightmares, but that was veeery childish.

"Insomnia. Acquired at the Misty Mountains." I lied. Wait, I'm not exactly lying. Actually, I'm a pretty bad liar, normally I would start blushing and tripping over my words. "Where were you?"

"I was...erm...working on something." He replied. Okay then…  
"Would you mind taking a stroll with me at the garden?"

"Gandalf said that we must not get out of the house at night. Beorn might eat us." I warned him.

"No problem, I'll protect you." Holy macadamia, why the heck do I start smiling like an idiot whenever the mustache guy with the hat says he will protect me? Or simply when he is close to me? Samantha...  
I have never been the dating type, you see.

Of our friendship group, Iris, Lea, Hannah and me, Hannah was the guy magnet. Seriously, she had guys going around her like flies on a lamp at summer! It was incredible! She dated a LOT, like, last year she had a bazillion boyfriends! However, I really think Hannah left that part of her behind. I can see that she loves Fili in the mushy Disney kind of way, which is totally sweet.

Lea had lots of guys around her as well, but when she dated (it was not as much as Han), she would dump the guy on the first month because every boyfriend she had wanted to get into her pants.

When Iris dated (which was reaaaaaaly rare), she got always dumped over after a week. Stupid Earth boys…

Myself, on the other hand, never had a boyfriend. No one really caught my eye back at home (well, that is not entirely true, the Hemsworth brothers had caught my eye, but they were completely out of my reach). Iris always said that the fact that I never ever ever ever dated was because despite being a total geek and socially awkward person, I rarely left the library, except, of course, for classes, to go home and to hang out with my friends after classes, (that is true, I was studying at the library most of the time while people were playing sports and/or making out. That is really not my fault, I got addicted to reading and I developed a phobia of the morning sun rays.) however one of the reasons why I didn't date was because I am very romantic (I was the kind of girl who loved to watch Romeo and Juliet over and over), and most people (with 'most people', I mean Hannah) thought that that was lame and cliché, and that kind of stuff didn't exist anymore. So, all this stuff of dating and love is pretty new for me. Not that I'm in love with the mustache guy with the hat. But his mustache is really cute... wait, what?

"Lass?" Holy macadamia! I started daydreaming again, I need to stop doing this, people find it really creepy.

"Oh, sorry, hum, I'll go to the garden with you." He was different from the others, he had those good manners that have been lost back at home.

"That is great."

Okay, we walked out of the house and into the garden. The garden was even more stupendous at night, bathed with the silvery glow of a beautiful moonlight, also, there were some fireflies here and there. I definitely wanted to say something, but I was tongue-tied. Damn it. Oh, there's Thorin's sword! Under a log!

"The night is beautiful, don't you think?" Bofur said while he looked at the moon. I got distracted and decided to leave Thorin's sword where it is.

"Yeah." I finally was able to untie my tongue. "I got really curious, what are you working on?"

"It's a surprise. You'll find out soon enough." I looked at him with a small smile.

He smiled softly. He's adorable! Why guys at home where not like him?

OH NO NO NO NO! A firefly just got stuck in my hair, just to ruin the moment. Damn it! Stupid genes. My father was the one who passed those genes to me, he had curly ginger hair, it was such bad luck to have my dad's type of hair. Ugh, that just hit my nerves.

"Let me." He took the thingy out of my hair with such delicateness (something difficult to imagine for a dwarf), like I was something precious.

"Thank you." I said. Okay, our faces were just a palm of distance. For someone who smokes 10000000 pounds of pipe weed a day (which I greatly disapprove), that guy smells quite nice, or maybe it's just me. I mean, this is a journey, not a vacation trip, people don't bathe that often, so they don't normally smell nice…. Oh dear, I feel something strange in my stomach. I must admit that I have never had that before (actually I had, when I ate a rotten banana). I don't really know what to do now. Those thingies in my stomach are making me feel strange...I wonder what that is.

"What is the matter?" He asked. I hope that he's not thinking that he have done something wrong.

"Nothing." I replied quickly."I'll head back. Goodnight." I headed back to the house, leaving Bofur with a disappointed face. I felt just like Cinderella, who left the ball earlier, I felt a little heartbroken. The strange feeling in my stomach stopped somehow. When I entered the house, there was someone waiting at the door.

"What were you doing at the garden late at night, if I may ask?" Iris was making a pretty good Thorin impersonation.

"Well, I was just walking about." I replied.

"I see, walking about late at night with Bofur. Soo romantic." Iris mocked me.

"What is _Ms. Baggins_ doing up late at night?" I asked, with a Gandalf impersonation.

"Ms. Baggins?" Iris questioned. "Oh, and that was a horrible Gandalf impersonation. I was practicing mine the whole day!" It was indeed horrible.

"You didn't answer my question." I pressed my friend.

"I'm just... it's just a little something called insomnia." She said while we walked to our bedroom. "And there's something in my mind that is bugging me, not the actual bugs and fireflies."

"I get it. Tell me." I really like secrets.

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone about it." Iris _always _made me promise to keep her secrets.

"Okay, tell me." She kept quiet until she was sure that no one was nearby. I wonder where Bofur went. _Please, be safe._

"It's the ring Bilbo found at Gollum's cave." Iris explained. "Remember when we got lost at Goblin Town? Bilbo and I landed on Gollum's cave, Bilbo found the ring, we almost turned into food and so forth."

"It's THE ring, then, that one that does nothing other than turning people invisible and addicted to fish?" I asked. Alright, I have some knowledge of the Tolkienverse, I'm not completely ignorant, but compared to Iris, I have lot to learn.

"It does much more than that! If the ring reunites with Sauron, the world will be a complete CAOS!" She sighted, probably with my stupidity.

"Okay, I got it, but why is it bugging you? I mean, since the ring got to Frodo, Bilbo brought it back, so, there's no need to worry, just let the story proceed." I tried to calm her down.

"You are not getting it, Sam. I just want to see what the ring does. Like, if it really turns people invisible." Now I get it. That is not a good idea. She's gonna mess with the story. And if the ring does not get to Frodo 60 years from now, we're all doomed.

"Do not do it. You'll mess the story line. But if you are really attracted to this damn ring, go ahead, try it. At your own risk, sweetheart. I'm gonna sleep now. See you tomorrow." I'm really surprised with my selfishness, or whatever feeling this sentence might have caused. I just hope she doesn't end up dooming all of Middle-earth by playing with that kind of witchcraft.

**Sooo, did you guys like it? Did you like the way the girls met? That was the way that I met my best friend! But we actually fought over the game. In case you are wondering, Grimbeorn exists, Gloin mentions him in the FoTR while he talks to Frodo.**

**Onto reviews now: Hello (guest)- I'm soooo happy that you laughed! Witty Sayings- I'm glad you found it funny! I love those two, the combination of Fili and Hannah is explosive! Vulcanlover12- hahaha! My pleasure! I love making people laugh! I'm glad you liked the chapter! :) The Writer Akayla- While I was writing it I had that song stuck too! I hope you got rid of it! BrownEyedGirl87- I'm glad you liked! I hope you like this chapter too! Oh, I'm totally hooked on your hobbit fic!**

**Also, thanks for the follows and favourites!**

**Will Iris be able to resist the urge to wear the One Ring? Or will she be able to actually get it? Who hid Thorin's sword? Will the mysterious thief act again? Keep up with Supernatural Pools to find out!**

**Anyways, follow, favourite and review with anything random you want to tell me, for example, suggestions or your general thoughts about the chapter!**

**See you soon!**

**~Esmeralda**


	22. Deleted Scene 1- Jedi Master Hannah

**Okay, I was in the mood of posting. So, here it is, finally. I enjoyed writing this chapter…**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED HERE, I'M JUST A GIRL WHO LOVES TO WRITE ABOUT HER FAVOURITE STORIES, SO PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME.**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs AND THE CAOS THEY MIGHT END UP CAUSING.**

**Hannah Sanders POV**

GODDAMNIT I WAS FRICKING BORED! The entire Company minus Lea (who was probably drowning at the kitchen), Kili (I hope he's not out smoking), Thorin (I'm glad that he's not bitching around), Bofur (maybe he hid under his hat) and Gandalf (we never know where he is) is at the garden, apparently dying of boredom. I decided that I want to annoy the crap out of someone. My first victim is Not A-Dori-ble.

"Dori?"

"Yes?"

"Dori?"

"Yes?"

"Dori?"

"Yes?"

"Dori?"

"WHAT IS IT HANNAH?!"

"Can I braid your hair?" I _love_ pissing out Dori.

"Absolutely not!"

"Nori?" I started again.

"NO, HANNAH, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BRAID MY HAIR!" He replied angrily.

"Balin? C'mon, your beard isn't even braided!" I really wanted to make a 'Katniss like' braid in someone.

"I'm afraid that you will end up causing knots on my hair, lassie." By far, he was the most polite. "Why don't you braid Fili's hair?"

"Because his hair is already perfect, there's no need to make it better." I replied crossing my arms. It is true, Balin wanting it or not.

"Bomby?"

"Hannah, please, have pity on us!" Bombur was looking like he was with a hangover or trying to work on his tan. He was lying on the ground with his (BIG) belly up. If I jumped on his belly, will I bounce so high that I'll land on the moon? Someday I'll definitely try this.

"I'm awfully bored! Anyone here is up for a little game?" Seriously, I am dying of boredom. I want to do stuff, play around, annoy people, make out with Fili and so forth…

"What would that be?" Gloin asked, not sure if he wanted to be dragged into another one of my little games. Someday I was listening to a story about Gloin's son, Gimli. Boy, that mini dwarf was a total trouble maker! I really want to meet him someday!

"A sport. Lemme think...Soccer! We use our feet to move a ball and then we kick it towards the goal!" I was explaining. I thought about this sport because we have an open garden and we can make some goals…Suddenly everyone got interested.

"Continue the explanation, it sounds exciting!" Dwalin was extremely interested.

"First of all, we need a kickable ball." I said."Unfortunately, we don't have one." I quickly added. "However, Ori-eos' head is always available."

"Hey! Ori-eos? What is that supposed to mean?" Ori z-snapped. Dwalin and Dori and Nori and Bifur (who appeared out of nowhere) and Bombur (who was still laying down) and Balin and Gloin and Oin and El Gordo(in spirit, of course, because his spirit is always with me while I'm thinking about Mexican food, which is probably half of my existence.) and I facepalmed. Lea seriously needs to stop teaching them that kind of stuff. I imagine the dwarves living in the 21th century… Dwalin would be a policeman, Bombur would probably be a candy addict, Oin would be a doctor, El Gordo would be gordo, Bifur would be a lumberjack, Ori would still be a Teletubie and Fili would still be Fili, because he's perfect.

"We can paint Ori's head with your blood, Hannah, it would be a decorative soccer ball."Iris added. I'm the one who joke around!

"Whatever. Since nobody appreciates my suggestions, I'm gonna grab my darling Fili and we'll do something fun together." I grabbed Fili's hand and literally started dragging him to the other side of the garden.

While I was dragging him, I had a BRILLIANT idea. And when I say BRILLIANT, I mean it! Maybe if Fili and I hid Thorin's sword just to joke with him...

"Fils, I've got a fantastechic idea!" I announced.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"We could find Thorin's sword, hide it and then watch him bitch around while he looked for it!" I explained gleefully, while I skipped around with joy.

"He will kill us if he finds out!" Fils pointed out.

"_If _he finds out, darling." I explained. Of course, he doesn't know about my abilities. On the first day of High School, I hid the Biology class' skeleton in an unused broom locker, and it's there until now! Obviously, nobody found out. I'm an expert in this kind of dirty business. Seriously, _I _should be the burglar of this Company.

"I trust you, then." Fili replied, he is an example of a decent lover, I mean, all of the guys I have dated (probably a half of the USA) were complete morons and never joined me in my schemes. Fili won't let me do stupid things….alone.

"Robin, where are the weapons?" I asked him while we walked into Beorn's hall.

"Robin? Who is this person?"He asked raising an eyebrow. I really wanted to be able to raise one eyebrow. I totally forgot that there is no Batman in Middle-earth.

"Robin is a character on a story. A story about a man named Bruce Wayne, who is also a superhero called Batman, and Robin is his fellow superhero." I tried to explain, but I'm not really good with nerdy things, the only nerdy things I like are Star Wars and Zelda.

"Well, that made me even more confused." Fifi complained.

"Oh, okay. Robin was also Batman's sidekick. I will call you Robin because you're my sidekick. We're a team, correct?"

"Yes, I guess. But what if I would like to be Batman?"

"Two things, first: you're a dwarf, not a man, so you would have to be Batdwarf, but that would be really strange and not as glamorous as BatMAN. Second, I'm the leader of our relationship, which makes me a female version of Batman, but there was also a BatGIRL, but that is-" I think Fifi was getting really annoyed at my explanation and shot me a 'Shut the fuck up' glare.

"I agree with you. Now, we need to get Orcrist."

"Orc-what?" I asked, trying (and epically failing) to raise one eyebrow.

"Orcrist, uncle mentioned it someday, it means Goblin Cleaver or something like that." Fili explained to me while he laughed at my 'eyebrow raising'.

Who the hell names a sword Orcrist? I mean, if I had a glamorous sword that looked like a lightsaber I would totally name it 'Lightsaber'.

"Okay... If I was Thorin's sword, where would I be..." I started to walk towards the hallway that led to the bedrooms.

"IN THE BEDROOM!" Fili and I said in unison. I must say that we were made one for the other.

We walked into the hallway. I'm glad there's no sign of Beorn and/or Gandalf and/or Thorin. This way we will totally get away with this. We got to the dwarves' bedroom and there it was! Just waiting to be hid.

"Cute little sword, come to mama." I said as I grabbed the sword and observed it. "Seriously, your uncle should take care of his stuff better."

"Definitely." Fili agreed with me while he was watching the door.

I admit that I was having a little too much fun with Thorin's sword. Making lightsaber noises while I played with it…

"WON WON! Fili! Look at me! I'm a jedi!"

"What is a jedi?"

"A super awesome guy who wields a lightsaber so he can chop out his foe's hands!"

I think Fili gave up on asking questions and just observed while I was acting like I had smoked a ton of weed.

"I'm gonna KILI you!"

"Do you mean kill?"

"No, I meant KILI. I AM YOUR FATHER!"

"What?"

"It's not 'WHAT?'! You're supposed to say 'NOOOOOOOOOOO!' Anyways..RELEASE THE KRAKEN!" Wait, that's not even Star Wars!

"Are you done?"

"NO! SOFT KITTY, WARM KITTY, LITTLE BALL OF FUR! HAPPY KITTY SLEEPY KITTY PURR PURR PURR!" I sang in a very annoying baby voice."Alright, I'm done."

"What do we do now?" Fili asked.

"First, we hide this thingy. Any suggestions?" I replied.

"If Bombur was sleeping, we could hide the sword under his body, since he is NOT sleeping, we can hide it under some wooden bench or something like that."

"I liked your idea, Robin." I gave him a 'thumbs up'. " NANANANANANANNANANANANANANANA BATMAN!" I sang the theme song as I partied out of the room. Oh mah gah, I've got a very funny idea! I must alert my sidekick. "ROOOOOBIIIINNNNN! I've got an idea! We could maybe hide our friend's stuff and watch'em get mad, you know, just to make stuff interesting. We could maybe do a little competition, to lighten the mood. Just the two of us."

"I like that idea! However, what will be the rules?" Fili questioned.

"We get the Company's stuff, and hide it, then, if we manage to get away with it, we score 10 points. If we hide Thorin's stuff and manage to get away, we double the points. At the end of our time at the Beorny's house, we see who gets the most points. Oh, and you cannot tell anyone about this, capisce?" I explained my idea. Fili's eyes were sparkling with joy and his lips were in a bright smile. "If I win, you will have to act like a girl for one entire day."

"What if I win?" He questioned, still with his captivating and gorgeous smile.

"I dunno. What do you want me to do?" I asked innocently. What can he come up with? I mean, I'm the one who comes up with stuff.

"Act like a dwarf for one day. Sounds fair?" Totally fair.

"Totally. We start now!" I said. "May the force be with you."

"I love you too." He replied, neutrally.

"And I'm BATMAN!"

And that's how the rest of our time at Beorny's place ended up being quite nice.

**Did you guys like it? Can't believe you read it? Laughed? Cried? Punched the computer? Blocked my user?**

**Reviews make me smile :)**


End file.
